Vanidad
by TsukinoDiamante
Summary: Louise de Bashford es una muchacha de la corte inglesia, hermosa, educada, deseada, envidiada, incapaz de amar a alguién que no sea ella misma, hasta que se encuentra con un ser que parece no desearla, un ser extraño, pálido y muy hermoso...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes yo los cree, la historia yo me la invente, aunque esta basado en varias cosas, espero les agrade, esta ambientada en ei siglo XVIII, podrán ver como una muchacha que creía ser la persona mas hermosa del mundo, era deseaba por todos, y amada, pero ella no amaba a nadie que no fuera ella misma, hasta que conoce a una "persona" que al parecer no la desea, y eso la enfurece, hace todo para que le haga caso, pero comienza a observar comportamientos extraños en su forma de ser, trata de averiguar que sucede con el, y cuando por fin lo hace...es demasiado tarde, ella ha caído enamorada, pero se niega a darse cuenta, y no le importa que a quien ama sea lo que es.

* * *

Desde el día en que nací, ese frío Diciembre de 1765, fui amada y venerada por muchas personas. Todos ansiaban mi llegada como si fuera la misma hija del rey Jorge III, pero apenas era la condesa de Greenwich, desde que tengo memoria todas las personas que me conocían tenían halagos para mi, me trataban como si yo fuera un ángel enviado de Dios, me consentían en todo, no había cosa que yo no obtuviera, tenía los mejores vestidos, algunos los mandaban traer directamente de París, estaba rodeada de los mejores maestros, mismos que incluso atendían a los descendientes del rey. Pero ni mi padre ni mi madre venían a platicar conmigo, o a ver como me encontraba de salud, o solo a saludarme, no jugaban conmigo, siempre estaban enfrascados en asuntos completamente fuera de mi alcance, así que con la única persona que podía hablar abiertamente era con Adele, mi nodriza.

Adele escuchaba cada palabra que yo le decía y me acompañaba a todos lados, no me dejaba ni un instante sola, y estaba ahí para consolarme cada vez que mis padres me rechazaban, aunque eso era todo el tiempo, las únicas veces que convivía con ellos eran en eventos a los que me obligaban a asistir, en donde todas las personas parecían amarme e idolatrarme, excepto ellos. "Dios te ha concedido una belleza descomunal, extraordinaria, eres mas bella que los hijos del rey", me decían algunos, y claro, yo con todos esos halagos me sentía la misma reina, o incluso superior, me sentía la mas amada en cualquier lugar al que iba.

Poco tiempo después de que cumplí los diez, mi madre falleció. Sufría de tisis y yo ni siquiera me había percatado de ello, pero cuando recibí la noticia no derrame ni una sola lágrima. Fue como si me hubieran dicho que un perro callejero se había muerto, me fue tan indiferente que al instante después de enterarme seguí leyendo. No quise acompañar a mi padre a los funerales, fingiendo que estaba tan desolada que no podía ni levantarme de la cama, claro, Adele me ayudo.

-Hay mi niña, al menos finge que te duele, ni siquiera haz llorado.

-Yo no lloro Adele, y jamás llorare por nada ni por nadie.

-A veces me pregunto si quieres a alguien mi niña…eres tan pequeña y ya sientes rencor hacía la vida.

-Me quiero a mí, ¿eso no cuenta, nana?

-Si…pero también es bueno querer a otras personas, ¿no te haz dado cuenta de todas las personas que te quieren a ti?

-Por supuesto Adele, tu que vas a saber, solo eres mi nodriza.

-Tienes razón, pequeña Louise, aun eres demasiado chica para entender algo de esto, es solo que…

-¿Qué, Adele?

-Temo que esto te traiga problemas en un futuro, que no aprendas a querer a nadie, pero descuida, mi niña, yo te quiero desde que naciste o antes e intentare ayudarte.

-Hay nana, a veces dices cosas extrañas.

Pero que iba a saber yo, apenas tenía diez años y la muerte de mi madre me había valido un comino. Conforme pasaron los años fui creciendo y los halagos se intensificaban, mi cuerpo sufrió transformaciones y eso provoco en mí una vanidad terrible. A cualquier evento al que acompañaba a mi padre iba lo más hermosa que podía, y eso me satisfacía más que nada en el mundo.

El día de mi cumpleaños número veinte mi padre organizó un gran baile en el palacete, por lo que ordene un vestido de París. Mientras Adele me ayudaba a colocármelo no dejaba de observarme de arriba hacía abajo.

-¿Qué tanto ves, nana?-le pregunté curiosa.

-Solo veo lo mucho que haz embellecido en todos estos años, mi niña, el tiempo solo ha logrado hacerte mas hermosa.

-Lo sé bien, nana, siempre lo escucho.

-Me pregunto porque Dios habrá querido que fueses tan esplendida, con tu par de ojos aguamarina y tu hermosa cabellera pelirroja, tu piel es tan blanca como la nieve y tu cuerpo es perfecto, sin duda tomaste la belleza de tus padres.

-Nana, soy más bella de lo que era mi madre, podría decir que soy más hermosa que la mayoría de las mujeres en Londres.

-Ten cuidado, nena, no haz visto a todas las mujeres de Londres.

-No necesito verlas para saberlo.

-Pero quizá ellas están casadas.

-¿De nuevo con eso, Adele?-le dije indignada.

-Ya estas en una edad coherente para hacerlo, incluso ya dejaste ir algunos años.

-Adele, mi padre no quiere que me case con cualquiera, quiere que sea alguien muy importante, con un alto rango, y yo estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo, ¿crees que yo merezco algo menos?, yo debería de casarme con algún heredero del rey.

-Eso es mucho, Louise.

-¿Crees que no podría lograrlo?, el mismo Jorge III se enamoraría de mi.

-Algún día tu vanidad terminara desroñadote.-me dijo con tristeza.

-Hay Adele, ¿Por qué te digo estas cosas?, no eres mas que una nodriza.

Termine de arreglarme y espere a mi padre para entrar juntos al salón, en donde ya había algunos invitados esperando. Mi padre entro a mi habitación mas elegante que nunca, yo nunca lo había visto tan preocupado por como lucía, siempre vestía bien, pero ahora iba muy elegante, lo que me hizo sentir bien a su lado, cosa que no sucedía muy a menudo.

Mientras caminábamos hacía el salón mi padre iba dando ordenes a Adele, luego se dirigió a mi con cierta autoridad.

-Louise, he invitado hoy a sir Frederick August de Hannover, espero que seas inteligente.

Llegamos al salón y nos separamos, me quede algo perpleja y Adele se acerco a mi.

-¿Qué sucede, mi niña?

-Mi padre invito al príncipe Frederick, Adele, es mi oportunidad, te aseguro que sir Frederick August saldrá profundamente enamorado de mí de este palacio, además, te he dicho que no me digas así en público, en público soy miss Louise o miss Bashford, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, Adele?

Adele agacho la cabeza y se retiro a hacer su trabajo, yo me dedique a saludar a los invitados, toda la gente era por supuesto, de la alta sociedad, solo había gente importante como duques, condes, marqueses, barones y empresarios importantes.

Estoy segura de que todas esas damas me envidaban, y yo disfrutaba de sus miradas sobre mí todo el tiempo, observando mi belleza.

Me encontré con Charlotte de Lekker, que era la persona con la que se podría decir que tenía una amistad, aunque yo trataba de no tener amistades, no confiaba en nadie y no estaba segura de que alguien mereciera mi amistad, pero solo para guardar las apariencias me atrevía a llamar "amigo" a varias personas, cosa que a Adele no le gustaba, ni tampoco Charlotte le agradaba, decía que quería ser como yo y que si se juntaba conmigo era para ganarse un mejor prestigio, pero eso a mi no me importaba, porque no tendría mas que yo.

Mientras charlaba con ella sobre mi vestido los guardias reales entraron al salón, y anunciaron la llegada del príncipe Frederick August de Hannover, segundo hijo del rey Jorge III.

Mi padre lo saludo primero que nadie, después sir Frederick se dispuso a saludar a los invitados hasta que llegaron a donde me encontraba yo.

Mi padre me lanzo una mirada inquisitiva e hice una pequeña reverencia ante el príncipe.

-Su majestad, le presento a mi hija Louise Esther de Bashford, condesa de Greenwich.

Sir Frederick extendió su mano y tomo la mía, la beso y luego me miro a los ojos.

-Entonces era muy cierto lo que decían de usted, miss Louise.-me dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Mi padre se alejo sin que sir Frederick se percatara de ello.

-Si me permite usted saber que es lo que decían de mí, podré responderle mejor, su majestad.

-He oído hablar mucho de usted en la corte, dicen que usted no es más que un ángel enviado de Dios, con la belleza mas extraordinaria que alguien pueda siquiera imaginar, y veo que estaban en lo cierto, y no solo eso, miss Louise, si no que es aun mas hermosa de lo que dicen en la corte, pero supongo que usted escucha eso todo el tiempo.

-Eso también es muy cierto, su majestad, desde el día que nací no hay nadie que se resista a mi, ni hay nadie que piense lo contrario, a donde quiera que voy me lo recuerdan.

-Y eso a usted le fascina, ¿no es cierto?-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Usted cree que no es así, su majestad?-devolví la sonrisa.

-Por favor, llámeme Sir Frederick, si no le molesta.

Estuve la mayor parte de la fiesta hablando con sir Frederick, y también baile la mayoría de los bailes con él, todo iba a la perfección, estaba segura de que el príncipe Frederick August se había encantado conmigo y que no le satisfaría verme solo esa noche.

Al terminar la velada me encontraba al lado de Charlotte cuando se acerco a mí de nuevo.

-Miss Louise, me despido, y esperare con ansía verla en Buckingham en el próximo baile de año nuevo.

-Cuente usted con ello, sir Frederick.-dije haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza.

Sir Frederick tomo mi mano y la beso por segunda vez, después se despidió de Charlotte con una reverencia y camino hacía la puerta.

-Parece que le haz encantado al príncipe, querida Louise.

-¿Y porque no?, tengo todo para encantarlo, y por supuesto lo logré.

Ya en mi habitación, después de que todos los invitados se fueron, Adele entro a ayudarme a quitarme el vestido.

-Mi niña, he visto que haz estado casi toda la velada con el príncipe Frederick August, estoy segura de que le haz gustado y mucho.

-Por supuesto, nana, ¿no creías que eso fuera a suceder?, era la mujer más hermosa del baile, el príncipe no se iba a fijar en nadie más.

-A veces me asustas, nena, que decepción se llevara el príncipe cuando se de cuenta de que eres incapaz de amar a alguien que no seas tu.

-Por Dios, Adele, ¿tu crees que el príncipe me amara mucho?, el matrimonio tan solo es un acuerdo…un negocio, el no me amara, y mucho menos yo a él, ¿Qué le gusto?, claro, será fácil en las relaciones de alcoba, pero eso es todo.

-Pero niña, debe existir al menos un poco de cariño y…

-Adele, estoy segura de que aunque sir Frederick sea hijo de Jorge III, no merece que yo le ame, no hay nadie que sea suficiente para mí para tal cosa.

-Oh mi niña…algún día vendrá ese alguien…ya lo veraz…

Y así pasó Diciembre, en todo el tiempo estuve planeando como atrapar más rápido a sir Frederick, así que llegue a la decisión de que en el baile de Buckingham me haría del rogar, bailando con todos los caballeros que me lo propusieran e ignorándolo un poco.


	2. Chapter 2

Así llego año nuevo, mi padre, Adele y yo subimos al carruaje para dirigirnos al palacio de Buckingham. Me rehusaba a que Adele se quedara en la casa, si la necesitaba me enfadaría al saber que se había quedado en casa, así que la hice vestir decente.

Llegamos a Buckingham a eso de las nueve, muchos invitados iban llegando también. Los guardias nos ayudaron a bajar del carruaje, luego uno nos condujo hacía dentro, en donde el baile había comenzado ya y había algunas parejas bailando.

Mi padre saludaba a algunos de sus amigos y yo le acompañaba, mientras buscaba a mis compañeras, pero no veía a ninguna.

Adele se mantenía a mi lado, tal como se lo había ordenado, así que me separe de mi padre para ir por una copa de vino.

-Mi niña.-dijo Adele tapándose la boca, como recordando el error que había cometido al llamarme así.-Es decir, miss Louise, recuerde que el vino no le favorece mucho debe cuidarse y…

Pero de pronto algo capto mi atención y deje de escuchar a Adele. Un hombre había entrado al gran salón acompañado de varios más, pero por alguna razón el resaltaba entre toda la multitud, y esa razón era su fascinante belleza, era alto y de buen cuerpo, su cabello oscuro le caía en forma de cascada, amarrado con una cinta, y algunos mechones sueltos que formaba perfectos rizos, sus facciones estaban perfectamente marcadas, tenía unos labios que invitaban a besarlos, y sus ojos…sus ojos eran de un color verde tan intenso que te hipnotizaban, pero era tan pálido que parecía estar enfermo y fue entonces cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Clavo sus enormes ojos verdes en mí, algo me sucedió que no pude soportarlo, no pude sostener su mirada durante esos segundos que me parecieron una eternidad, me gire hacía Adele, en donde no pudiera verlo, y Adele pareció percatarse de ello, camine hacía donde se encontraba mi padre y Adele me detuvo tomándome del brazo.

-¿Qué sucedió allá, miss Louise?

-Yo…no…lo sé, Adele, simplemente no pude soportar la belleza de ese hombre, no puedo, es exageradamente guapo, y yo no puedo aceptar eso.

-¿Por qué entonces ya no serías la mas hermosa de aquí?

-Si, yo soy la única que puedo ser espléndidamente hermosa, todas las miradas están concentradas en mi, si él es así de hermoso tendré que compartirlas con él, y no quiero tener que soportar eso, nana.

Adele beso mi mano para consolarme un poco, pero era insoportable, no quería voltear la vista porque sabía que me atraparía de nuevo y sufriría observándolo. Para mi mayor consuelo, sir Joshua Fennyman se acerco a mí y me pidió que bailara con él, por supuesto acepte, para distraerme y para empezar mi plan.

Baile con él dos piezas y luego baile con Geoffrey Burbage, después decidí ir por algo de beber antes de bailar de nuevo.

-¿Ten encuentras bien, Louise?, desde que sucedió lo de aquel hombre te haz estado comportando extraña…

-Calla, Adele, no necesito que digas esas cosas ahora.

Al menos mi plan funcionaba, el príncipe se había dado cuenta de que baile con sir Geoffrey y sir Joshua, y ahora tenía que buscar quien me invitara a bailar de nuevo. Para mi suerte el duque de Devonshire, Nicholas de Marlowe se acerco a mí para invitarme a bailar. Después de la segunda pieza que baile con sir Nicholas me percate de que a sir Frederick le era indiferente si bailaba con todos los hombres del lugar. Mientras charlaba con Lorianne Doyle, sir Frederick se acerco a saludarme por fin.

-Miss Bashford.-dijo inclinándose.

-Sir Frederick. –dije cortante.

-¿Quisiera usted bailar conmigo?-dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Por supuesto, su majestad.-dije dándole la mano.

Sir Frederick y yo nos fuimos a la pista.

-Veo que usted ha bailado con varios caballeros amigos míos.

-¿Le molesta eso, sir?

-Claro que no, mientras sean de confianza, quiero que todos los caballeros del lugar se deleiten con usted y la disfruten mientras puedan.

-¿Y eso que significa, sir Frederick?

-Pronto lo sabrá, miss Louise, por cierto, esta noche esta usted aun mas bella que en su cumpleaños, ¿pero que le sucede a usted?, ¿es que con el paso del tiempo se pone mas hermosa?

Baile tres piezas con sir Frederick hasta que solicitaron su presencia, así que volví al lado de Adele.

-Oh Adele, a sir Frederick le da lo mismo si bailo con un duque a que si bailo con un pordiosero.

-Él ya esta atrapado, Louise, deja de preocuparte, ¿Dónde quedo esa confianza tuya?

-Tienes razón, Adele, él debería preocuparse de perderme, cualquier hombre desearía tenerme.

-Mi niña, el príncipe te llama con la mano, debes ir.

Me acerque a donde se encontraba sir Frederick y me lleve una sorpresa al ver que ese hombre se encontraba entre el circulo, hice un esfuerzo sobrenatural para controlar mi nerviosismo.

-Caballeros, quiero presentarles a Miss Louise Esther de Bashford, condesa de Greenwich.

Cada uno de los hombres hizo una pequeña reverencia, excepto él, aunque sir Frederick no se percato de ello.

-Mucho gusto en conoceros a todos.

-Ellos son intelectuales, querida Louise, tienen ideas fascinantes deberías escucharlos alguna vez, como a sir Odell Fournier, quien ha viajado a lugares donde no imaginas.

El hombre de ojos hipnotizantes me miro directo a los ojos y sentí que en cualquier momento dejaría de moverme.

-¿Huyendo de Francia, monsieur?-le dije sarcásticamente, lo que a algunos de los presentes pareció divertirles.

No me respondió, solo hizo una sonrisa socarrona y se giro a charlar con el hombre que tenía al lado.

Charle un rato más con aquellos intelectuales con ideas extrañas para mí, aunque vi por el rabillo del ojo como monsieur Fournier se alejaba del pequeño círculo.

Un rato después la orquesta iba a comenzar a tocar de nuevo y yo me encontraba con Lorianne Doyle cuando Adele interrumpió nuestra charla.

-Por Dios, Adele, ¿Cómo osas interrumpirme?

-Perdóneme, pero se acerca…

Pero antes de que terminara él ya estaba ahí, frente a mí. Miro a Adele con orgullo y luego me volteo a ver.

-¿Quisiera bailar, miss Bashford?

Ni siquiera pude responder, sin darme cuenta extendí la mano y monsieur Fournier la tomo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al tener su mano sobre la mía, estaba fría como el mismo hielo y me di cuenta de que a pesar de yo ser tan blanca como la nieve, su piel junto a la mía era todavía más blanca, o pálida, era la palabra correcta.

Cuando estuvimos en la pista, monsieur Fournier puso su brazo en mi cintura y con el otro tomo mi mano, no lograba acostumbrarme a la temperatura de su cuerpo, ¿hacía tanto frío?, ¿estaba yo muy nerviosa?

-¿No habla usted, monsieur?-le dije.

Al ver que no respondía decidí decir otra cosa.

-¿O prefiere que hable en su lengua?-dije en francés.

Monsieur Fournier me miro por primera vez a los ojos desde que habíamos comenzado a bailar.

-Veo que usted es una persona muy preparada y culta-respondió en francés también.

-He tenido a los mejores maestros desde que soy tan solo una niña, también se alemán y español.

-Me sorprende usted, miss Bashford, la mayoría de las damas de la alta sociedad solo se preocupan por lucir bellas y conseguir marido, y mientras usted se ha preocupado por estar preparada, y veo que de marido ni le hace falta, mientras tanto, por estar bella, bueno, es obvio que usted ni siquiera tiene que hacer nada al respecto.

-Tiene razón, monsieur, ni siquiera tengo que preocuparme por lucir hermosa, así soy, y no hace falta más que ponerme un bonito vestido.

-¿Y que me dice usted de matrimonio?, me parece que ya casi arregla usted eso con sir Frederick August de Hannover, ¿no es cierto?, se ha ido usted muy alto.

-Pero monsieur, ¿usted que creía?, ¿que yo me iba a casar con cualquier lacayo?, por supuesto que no, yo solo merezco eso, incluso me podría casar con el mismo rey si me lo propusiera.

-Me impresiona también la seguridad en usted misma, algo admirable, cualquier mujer se conformaría con tan solo casarse, sin importar con quien. Dígame algo, miss Bashford, ¿Por qué hace rato, mientras nuestras miradas se encontraban, usted volteo el rostro?

Entonces algo me hizo volver a la realidad, gire mi rostro y me di cuenta de que sir Frederick nos observaba minuciosamente, con nadie me había volteado a ver mas de un minuto, y ahora estaba segura de que llevaba viéndome todo el baile.

-¿Necesita usted, monsieur, que le responda esa pregunta?

-No es que lo necesite, pero me gustaría saberlo.

-Entonces es mejor que no la responda, porque estaría contradiciéndome a mi misma, y eso, como usted ya se habrá podido dar cuenta, sería fatal para mí.

Monsieur Fournier sonrió maliciosamente y luego me soltó, apenas me había dado cuenta de que el baile se había acabado hacía varios minutos. Me miro unos instantes más y luego se dio la vuelta sin siquiera despedirse, lo que me molesto de sobremanera.

-Oh mi niña.-dijo Adele acercándose a mi.- ¿Pero que fue todo eso?

-¿De que hablas, Adele?

-Has hablado con monsieur todo el baile, ¡y en francés!, ni siquiera con el mismo príncipe hablas mas de dos minutos durante el baile.

Me quede sopesando las palabras de Adele y me di cuenta de que era cierto. Un rato después sir Frederick se acerco a mí y lucía algo molesto.

--Miss Louise, me retiro, no sin antes presentarle mi invitación a dar un paseo dentro de dos días, habrá exposiciones de nuestros intelectuales y quisiera que me acompañara.

-Por supuesto, sir Frederick, nos veremos ahí entonces.

Se despidió y se alejo.

-¿Te das cuenta, Adele?, ¡teniendo a sus hermanas!, me pidió que yo sea quien lo acompañe, eso despertara envidias en todos.


	3. Chapter 3

De regreso al palacete de Greenwich, Adele me ayudaba a desvestirme para ponerme el camisón.

-¿En que tanto piensas, mi niña?

-En nada, Adele, en nada.

-No me engañas, se que es en ese hombre, ¿cierto?

-Pues no te equivocas, nana, pienso en él.

-Es un hombre muy extraño, Louise, sácalo de tu cabeza, hay algo muy raro en él…

-Lo sé, nana, no muestra interés por mí como cualquier persona lo haría…

-¡Oh Louise!, yo no hablaba de eso, yo hablaba de que hay algo extraño en su persona que…

-De verdad, nana, todas las personas siempre se muestran fascinadas conmigo, y terminan por adorarme, y él no…él siempre se mostró indiferente, como si le diera igual que yo fuera la misma reina.

-¿No puedes pensar más que en ti?, piensa en lo que te digo, Louise, trata de evitar tener contacto con él.

-¿Por qué haría eso?, quizá no le cautive la primera vez, pero lo haré, nana, ya lo veraz.

-Y, ¿para que te interesa cautivarlo?, ya tienes atrapado al príncipe Frederick August, ¿no querías desposarte con lo mas alto que consiguieras?, ese hombre es tan solo un intelectual…

-Es solo porque ninguna persona puede resistirse a mi, nana, él no será la excepción, no permitiré que haga semejante cosa, además de ser tan…

-¿Tan que?-dijo Adele ansiosa.

-Me resulta tan difícil decirlo, no permitiré que yo sea cualquier persona para él, viene hasta acá e intenta opacarme con su belleza, además de todo se porta indiferente, no lo permitiré.

El día de la exposición elegí con mucho cuidado el vestido que me pondría, tenía que ser uno que me hiciera ver elegante y que llamara la atención, pero no de forma exagerada.

Me hice un peinado sencillo, con algunos rizos sueltos y Adele y yo partimos hacía Londres.

Al llegar al teatro Florey, un guardia nos ayudo a bajar del carruaje y nos indico por donde debíamos entrar a la exposición.

-Nana, quiero que te mantengas cerca, pero alejada, ¿entiendes?, mantén distancia y no provoques alborotos, y sabes como debes dirigirte a mí.

-Lo entiendo, miss Louise.

Había una gran galería, llena de pinturas por doquier, había varias personas de la corte a las que salude con cautela, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, así que decidí buscar a sir Frederick, y lo encontré al fondo con sus acompañantes y algunos personajes importantes de la ocasión.

-Oh mi querida miss Louise, ha llegado usted por fin.-dijo inclinándose, cosa que los demás imitaron.

Acompañe al príncipe durante sus aburridas charlas, la gente comenzaba a dispersarse para entrar a la conferencia que habría en el gran salón, así que decidí observar cada pintura de la galería.

Había tantas que no serían suficientes unos minutos para verlas todas, llevaba recorridas algunas cuando un criado de sir Frederick se acerco a mí.

-Miss Bashford, sir Frederick August le ruega que lo acompañe a la conferencia, o que si no le apetece le haga el favor de esperarlo aquí.

-Dile a sir Frederick que prefiero esperarlo aquí, observando las pinturas.

El criadillo se alejo corriendo y le informo de eso a sir Frederick, quien me volteo a ver e hizo un ademán de que volvería.

Como solo había pocas personas en la galería, si mal no recuerdo no pasaban de cinco, Adele se acerco más a mí y decidió hablarme con cierto alivio.

-¿Por qué decidiste no entrar, mi niña?

-Porque no estoy interesada, las pinturas han captado mi atención y deseo ver todas y cada una de ellas.

Observaba alegremente esas bonitas y excéntricas pinturas, en algunas me quedaba largos minutos viendo cada recoveco de la pintura, hasta que llegue a una que llamo mi atención.

-Oh, Adele, mira esta, es sir Beethoven, dado un concierto.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, nena?

-He visto algunos retratos de él…pero esta pintura es esplendida, no sabes cuanto quisiera ver a sir Beethoven en un concierto, sería tan feliz…

-¿Qué es este rayón de aquí, Louise?- dijo Adele curiosa.

-Tan solo es la firma Adele…-dije observándola bien.-Oh, pero si esta pintura es de…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, él me interrumpió.

-Madame.-dijo con desinterés.

-Monsieur…

-Veo que esta usted observando esta insignificante pintura.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Adele se alejaba un poco disimulando ver otras pinturas.

-Así que usted es el autor de esta "insignificante" obra.-dije en francés.

-_Il est ainsi._-respondió.

-No sabía que además de ser intelectual, pintaba.

-Es un pequeño secreto…

-¿Por qué llega usted tan tarde, monsieur?, la conferencia hace ya rato que comenzó.

-Digamos que…no pude llegar más temprano.

-Ya veo.-dije volviendo mi vista a la pintura.

-Puedo observar que capta su atención, ¿podría saber porque?

-Es por él…su música es para mi hermosa, y me impresiona que haya podido usted plasmarlo así…tan real y extraño, los retratos que he visto de monsieur Beethoven solo son de su rostro.

-Pude plasmar esto porque estuve ahí, lo vi personalmente y pude deleitarme con su maravillosa música.

-¿Monsieur ha visto a sir Beethoven?

-Por supuesto, y en varias ocasiones, y no se preocupe, madame, que pronto también podrá verlo, no dudo que venga a dar conciertos aquí. Pero no sabía que a usted también le llamaba la atención el arte.

-Es un pequeño secreto…-dije.

-¿Y quien mas es admirable para usted, madame?

-No puedo descartar a Mozart, ni a Vivaldi, pero debo decirle, monsieur, que monsieur Beethoven es sin duda mi predilecto.

-Pues mire que opino lo mismo. ¿Qué opina usted de la opera?

-Es algo simplemente encantador, no hay cosa que disfrute más, imagínese, monsieur, música de sir Beethoven con una encantadora voz…"_Si la música fuese la comida del amor…toquen…denme exceso de ella, ese exceso, mi apetito podría enfermar, y morir._"-recité.

-"_¡esa fuerza otra vez!, esta teniendo una caída de muerte, oh, viene hacía mis oídos como el sonido más dulce_"-respondió.

De pronto me di cuenta de que estábamos demasiado cerca, tenía su rostro tan cerca del mió que pude observar mejor su tez, y realice que era demasiado pálido, y que podría estar enfermo, pero luego me tope con sus enormes ojos verdes, y olvide todo, parecía que a mi alrededor todo iba desapareciendo poco a poco, pero por suerte pude volver rápido.

-Veo que también le gusta sir William Shakespeare.

-Sí.-afirme apartando la mirada.-Simplemente amo sus obras, son exquisitas, esplendidas, fascinantes, es un placer al que jamás podría renunciar, es simplemente un genio.

-Me gusta su manera de pensar de él, madame.

Sentí que de nuevo estaba demasiado cerca de mí, e intente distraerme con otra cosa.

-¿Y que me cuenta usted de Francia, monsieur?, se dice que las cosas han estado mal.

-Últimamente si, todos los franceses se han estado poniendo en contra de Maria Antonieta, no me sorprendería que en cualquier momento la mandaran decapitar.

-¿Es acaso una mala reina?

-No, no lo es, pero el pueblo esta enfurecido con sus despilfarros, y necesitan a alguien a quien culpar, quien si no a una extranjera…

-¿Y que me dice de la corte de Versalles?

-Eso ni hablar, es una corte algo diferente a las demás, con extrañas costumbres, aunque digamos que son de buena sangre…-dijo soltando una leve risotada, cosa que no entendí.

Y de nuevo sucedió, estábamos demasiado cerca otra vez, pero esta vez lo que me hizo reaccionar fue el alboroto de la gente a salir de la conferencia.

Sir Frederick, intelectuales y sus caballeros se acercaban sin prestar atención.

-Aquí viene su príncipe, madame, por cierto, me sorprende la rapidez con que usted lo ha enredado.

Con esas últimas palabras se volteo y se dispuso a charlar con un caballero desconocido.

-Miss Louise, me agrada mucho verla todavía aquí, si me permite deseo invitarla a una agradable cena en el palacete del barón sir Marshall, están invitados mis caballeros, los intelectuales presentes y por supuesto usted y yo.

-Estaré muy contenta de asistir, sir.-dije sonriendo.

Y así, salimos todos del teatro.

"_Oh, feliz daga, así es como te fundes, te oxidas, y me dejas morir…"_, pensé.


	4. Chapter 4

Adele se fue en mi carruaje para poder devolvernos al finalizar la cena, mientras que yo me fui en el carruaje de sir Frederick. El palacete era no tan grande, pero eso sí, muy elegante, los criados nos guiaron hasta el comedor, en donde tomamos una deliciosa cena, charle con los caballeros de sir Frederick mientras tomaba copa tras copa de vino, y entonces Adele se acerco a mi.

-Discúlpeme por favor que la interrumpa, miss Louise, pero creo que esta sobrepasándose con el vino, recuerde que…

Pero en realidad yo solo tomaba vino para ignorar la presencia de monsieur Fournier. Ignore a Adele y seguí tomando un poco más, pero de pronto comencé a sentirme mal y le pedí a Adele que me llevara hacía afuera por un poco de aire.

-Mi niña.-dijo Adele segura de que no había nadie en el balcón.-Ya haz tomado demasiado, creo que deberías disculparte y retirarnos cuanto antes, además ya es muy entrada la noche.

-Adele…-dije mareada.-solo necesito descansar un poco, tomar aire fresco, y volver…

-Al menos prométame que ya no tomara más vino, se lo ruego.

-¡esta bien…!

Pero cuando íbamos a volver, monsieur Fournier ya estaba a nuestro lado.

-No sabía que a madame le gustaba pasarse con el vino.

-Ella no suele tomar así…hasta es un poco intolerante al vino.-intervino Adele.

-Tampoco sabía que usted entendía el francés.-respondió Odell en ingles.

-No lo sé, sir, pero al verle su rostro pensé que algo así comentaría al respecto y…

-¡Calla, Adele!-grité.

-Escuche, madame Adele, espérenos por ahí un rato, estaré cuidando a madame Bashford mientras se le baja un poco el vino.

-Pero si alguien se da cuenta de su ausencia…

-Descuide, eso no sucederá.

La mirada penetrante de monsieur hizo que Adele le obedeciera.

-¿Qué pretende usted, madame Bashford?-dijo nuevamente en francés.

-No pretendo nada, monsieur, solo trato de quedar bien ante los caballeros de sir Frederick, que es lo único importante ahora…

-Así solo conseguirá que se burlen de usted.

-Por favor, monsieur, ¿burlarse de mí?, nadie se atrevería a tal cosa, y mucho menos frente a sir Frederick, ¿Qué no sabe quien soy yo, monsieur?, nadie podría burlarse de mi, soy tan inteligente, perspicaz, culta, y por supuesto, hermosa, solo logro que las personas se enamoren de mi, ¿Cómo podrían burlarse?

-Me impresiona como se admira a usted misma.

-¿No soy la candidata perfecta para sir Frederick?

-Por supuesto que lo es, sir Frederick cree que es tanto como lo cree usted…, cree que es tan superior, pero no es así, la realidad es que hay dos personas por encima de él.

-¿Cómo se atreve?, esta insinuando que sir Frederick no es tan importante, ¿me equivoco?

-En realidad si, insinúo que usted se cree más de lo que en realidad es.

Ese comentario me hizo enfadar como nunca, y lo miré con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-¿Usted que puede decir?, no es más que un intelectual, y por supuesto que no me conoce, y si piensa que sus comentarios me van a herir, esta muy equivocado, a mi nada puede herirme, ni siquiera la propia muerte de mi madre me hirió cuando esto paso.

Monsieur me miro como si estuviera sorprendido y luego volteo su cabeza. Yo comencé a alejarme de él, comenzaba a sentir que toda aquella conversación me estaba abrumando.

Pero como estaba algo mareada a causa del vino, me tropecé con algo y casi caigo, pero por alguna extraña razón, monsieur estuvo ahí para sostenerme, lo que me pareció muy extraño, pues ya estaba algo alejada de él.

Ahí sostenida por monsieur, le miré, y sus ojos mostraban algo que no pude comprender, estaban de un color más intenso de lo normal.

-Si se lo que le hiere, madame, le hiere que no la amen, que no la admiren, que no estén encantados con usted, como es en mi caso.

-¡Tu no sabes nada, Odell!-grité

Me solté de sus brazos y luego me di cuenta de que por primera vez lo había llamado por su nombre y le había hablado de tu.

-¡Adele!-grité.

Camine hacía ella pero Odell me tomo del brazo. Me miraba con enojo, y Adele llego a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasa, mi niña?

-Tienes razón, Adele, es hora de retirarnos, ve por el carruaje.

-Monsieur, le pido que me suelte.

-¿De nuevo soy monsieur?, bien, adiós, Louise, te veré muy pronto…

No sé como sucedió pero Odell desapareció del balcón por completo, quizá fue por el mareo, no supe que sucedió…

Entre lo más tranquila que pude, me despedí de los caballeros y de los intelectuales, y me confundí aun más al ver que Odell ya estaba dentro, después me despedí de sir Frederick. Adele llego a avisarme que el carruaje ya estaba listo y salimos del comedor.

No dije ni una sola palabra en todo el trayecto de regreso a casa, y Adele me observaba fijamente.

-Deja de verme así, Adele.

-¿Y como quieres que te mire, mi niña?, no me gusto nada lo que sucedió allí afuera.

-No sucedió nada.

-Pero mi niña, todo ha sido muy extraño…, ya te he dicho que ese hombre tiene algo que no me gusta, ¿te dije que no toco su comida?, ni siquiera el vino.

-¿Y eso que, nana?, quizá no tenía apetito.

-¿Y que me dices de la rapidez con que llego a tu lado cuando tropezaste?

Miré enojada a Adele y callo por unos segundos.

-Además, hubo un momento en que te miraba como si…

-¿Cómo si que?

-Como si quisiera devorarte…

-¿Pero que cosas dices, Adele?, ya estas desvariando.

Pero la realidad era que si me había dado cuenta de todo eso, a pesar de estar algo mareada, y creía estar confundida por lo mismo, pero al ver que Adele se había dado cuenta también, descarte esa posibilidad.

Al llegar a la abadía el vino ya se me había bajado por completo, la cabeza me empezaba a doler un poco, así que no tuve problemas al caminar, Adele y yo caminamos hasta mi habitación, una criada me pregunto si necesitaba algo y le dije que no, que se fuera.

Me quite el vestido sin ayuda de Adele y algo molesta por toda esa situación, Adele se despidió de mi dándome un beso en la frente, y salió de la habitación.

Me desperté muy tarde, ya era casi la hora de comida cuando Adele entro a mi habitación con aspecto preocupado.

-Mi niña, al fin te haz levantado, haz dormido mucho.

-¿Por qué no me haz levantado, nana?

-Pues…tuviste una noche muy larga, no quise molestarte.

-Prepárame un baño, nana, y ordena que me traigan la comida.

Rato después me metí a la bañera y estuve un buen rato ahí dentro, verificando bien cada suceso y palabra de anoche.

No me iba a dejar vencer por Odell, e iba a cumplir lo que me había propuesto con él, iba a terminar encantado conmigo aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, y para eso tendría que cambiar los papeles, esta vez sería yo quien lo ignorara a él, y esta vez lo cumpliría a la perfección, no dejaría que Odell se saliera con la suya.

Comí en camisón porque aun no tenía ganas de cambiarme, Adele entro a la habitación con una jarra de agua fresca.

-Louise, olvide decirte que tu padre salió esta mañana hacía el condado de Cambridge.

-¿Estará mucho tiempo ahí?

-Dijo que aproximadamente una semana, pero que es poco probable, que podrían ser unos tres días.

-Mi padre…nunca sabe nada.

-¿Saldrás hoy, nena?

-Si, iré a la opera, estará unos días en Londres y quiero aprovechar.

-Te prepare un vestido entonces.

Mientras Adele escogía un vestido para mi, yo miraba hacía el ventanal pensando en como haría para poder ignorar a Odell.

-Mi niña, no estarás pensando en el francés, ¿o sí?

-Pues si, nana, pienso en él, pero no de la forma que crees, solo pienso en que…no dejaré que se salga con la suya, nana, eso nunca, primero haré que el se siente una miseria a mi lado, antes de que el pretenda que yo me sienta así.

-Hay Louise…, a veces me das un poco de miedo.

-Tú sabes que yo no me dejo pisotear por nadie, y menos por un simple intelectual, y además, francés. Anda, llévate estos platos y luego vuelves a ayudarme.

Unos minutos después Adele volvió con un corsé en la mano.

-¿Y el príncipe Frederick estará ahí, nena?

-No estoy segura, pero podría ser que si, no he tenido la oportunidad de saber si al príncipe le agrada la opera pero a monsieur…

De pronto me calle al darme cuenta que estuve a punto de decir su nombre.

-¿Lo ibas a mencionar?, no puedo creerlo.

-Mejor termina de arreglarme, Adele.-dije molesta conmigo misma.

Subimos al carruaje algo temprano para no llegar tarde como solíamos hacer, ya que me molestaba llegar a tiempo, pero en la opera si ansiaba llegar temprano.

-Te compre un asiento justo debajo de mi balcón.

-¿No podré acompañarte en el?

-No, nana, hoy pretendo estar sola, no quiero que nadie interrumpa mis pensamientos, quiero estar concentrada en la opera.

Y así llegamos al teatro St. James, que estaba abarrotado de gente, por suerte había alquilado todo el balcón para mi sola y no tendría que compartirlo con nadie. Me despedí de Adele en la entrad y le pedí que me buscara al finalizar el concierto.

Disfrute la opera como nunca, aquella mujer que la protagonizaba cantaba como los mismos ángeles, debía admitirlo, preste atención a cada minuto que duro y no aparte la vista del escenario nunca. Encontré a Adele esperándome fuera del balcón y cuando nos dirigíamos a la salida me fije que una pareja se acercaba a mi, y lo adivine porque lucían muy atentos a mis movimientos, así que me detuve a esperar a que estuvieran frente a mi.

-Buenas noches, miss Louise de Bashford, perdone que vengamos a interceptarla así.-dijo la mujer.

-Buenas noches tenga usted igual, ¿con quien tengo el gusto?

-Déjeme presentarme, soy la duquesa Georgette de Hannover.

-¡Oh!, ¿es usted hermana de sir Frederick?

-Así es, y el es mi esposo, el duque Charles Williams.

-Mucho gusto.-dije inclinándome.

El duque Williams beso mi mano.

-Disculpe usted que no hayamos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos, mi hermano no es muy educado, y no la había invitado a Buckingham a comer a una reunión, pero por supuesto nos ha hablado muchísimo de usted, y específicamente de su belleza, y veo que no mentía.

-Gracias, miss Williams, también lamento el incidente, pero espero podamos coincidir en más eventos de ahora en adelante.

-Claro, miss Bashford, ¿Por qué no la he visto en la corte?, tengo entendido que su madre, Esther de Bashford atendía.

-No se equivoca, es solo que decidí seguir con mis estudios, y supuse que yendo a la corte no me daría mucho tiempo para ello.

-Vaya… ¿estudios?, pero que peculiar, nunca había oído de una noble que no quisiera ir a atender a la corte, porque usted tiene todos los derechos, miss Bashford, recuerde que pertenece a la nobleza real.

-No lo olvido, miss Williams, tendré en cuenta ir, ahora si me disculpa, es un poco tarde y debo de irme…

-Claro, claro…, nos encontraremos en otra ocasión.

Me despedí de los señores Williams y un coraje me invadió de pronto, esa hermana de sir Frederick era algo…torpe, por supuesto que yo lo último que deseaba era ir a la corte a charlar todo el día con princesas, condesas y duquesas huecas, que desperdicio de mi tiempo, y mucho menos atender a la reina…, ni siquiera la reina merecía mis atenciones en lo absoluto.

El cochero nos esperaba cerca, pero quería despejarme un rato, así que le pedí a Adele que diéramos un paseo por Londres durante un rato, ordene al cochero que nos esperara cerca de la plaza central.

Caminamos durante largos minutos observando a la gente, y lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor.

-Louise… ¿segura que no quieres irte ya?, no estas acostumbrada a estar entre esta gente…

-Por supuesto que no lo estoy, solo quería estirarme y tomar aire fresco, y quizá hasta divertirme viendo atrocidades.-dije riendo mientras apuntaba discretamente a una señora muy mal vestida.

-Por Dios, mi niña, yo soy así, o al menos antes lo era.

-Antes, haz dicho, nana, ahora debes estar orgullosa de ser la nodriza de la condesa de la abadía de Greenwich.

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!-dijo Adele protestando.

Caminamos un largo tramo más, hasta que Adele comenzó a quejarse del lugar por donde caminábamos.

-Louise, mejor vamos al carruaje ya, creo que andamos por los peores barrios…

Y en efecto así era, un burdel frente a nosotros lo comprobó, y las prostitutas que andaban alrededor. Apretamos el paso para no vernos envueltas entre esa gentuza, pero de lo rápido choque contra un señor que corría y que hizo que mi abanico se cayera al suelo. Adele se agacho rápido a recogerlo, y en ese momento mire alrededor para percatarme de que no había nadie conocido cerca, pero para mi mala suerte lo había, y en ese oscuro y sucio callejón…, pude distinguir perfectamente a Odell, y me quede perpleja por lo que vi, incluso paralizada, estaba a unos cuantos metros frente a mi, besándole el cuello a una mujer barata…

Quizá pasaron segundos o minutos, no lo sé, pero Odell se dio cuenta de mi presencia, levanto la vista, sin dejar de besar a esa mujerzuela, su mirada era como la de la noche anterior, sus ojos se habían tornado de ese mismo color intenso, en ese momento gire mi vista hacía Adele, la tome de la mano y camine lo más rápido que pude.

Ya en el carruaje me puse más seria que de costumbre.

-Oh, mi niña, lamento que hayas visto esa asquerosidad…

-Calla, Adele, no necesito que lamentes nada.

Pero la realidad era que algo me carcomía por dentro, quise saber lo que significaba esa opresión en el pecho, jamás había sentido algo parecido, y la imagen de monsieur besándole el cuello a esa ramera volvió a mi cabeza, al igual que la extraña opresión, que luego se dirigió al estomago, una ira me invadió.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación le dije a Adele que se largara de mi vista, y me obedeció, golpee cuanto había a mi alrededor, él no podía haber hecho eso, no, no podía, él no, con nadie, ni con aquella mujer barata, ni con ninguna…

Apenas pude conciliar el sueño esa noche, era demasiado abrumante toda aquella situación, pero no pensaba rendirme, así que tome la decisión de seguir con mi plan, y esta vez sería al doble, más por orgullo que por otra cosa.


	5. Chapter 5

-Mi niña, despierta, por favor, se te hace tarde…

-¿Tarde para que, nana?-dije adormilada.

-Recuerda que hoy tienes ese almuerzo importante en la abadía de Westminster.

Me incorpore precipitadamente y me levante de la cama.

-¡Hay nana!, ¿Por qué no me despertaste más temprano?

-Perdóname, nena, yo también lo había olvidado, si no fuera porque la cocinera lo menciono…

-Entonces tendré que pagarle a la cocinera para que sea ella mi nodriza.

-¡Eso si que no Louise Esther!, nadie me quitara de mi puesto, ¡ni aunque me asesinen!

-Bueno Adele, cálmate y ayúdame a ponerme el vestido.

Me puse un vestido que me había traído mi padre en uno de sus viajes a Francia, que según me había dicho, estaban de moda entre la corte de Versalles, y para el cabello solo lo solté, colocando un sombrero sencillo.

-Adele quiero que te pongas uno de los vestidos que te he comprado para eventos importantes, por favor.

Adele me miro con desaprobación pero me obedeció. Ya en el coche comenzó a interrogarme como siempre.

-¿Por qué es tan importante ese almuerzo, nena?

-Van a ascender de puesto en la corte al duque, parece que ahora será el primer ministro.

-¿Y es eso tan importante como para hacerme vestir como esas arrogantes damas de compañía?

-¡Por supuesto, Adele!, eso significa que será la mano derecha de Jorge III, y si lo amerita, aparte tus vestidos son más sofisticados que los de las horrendas damas de compañía.

Adele sonrió con mi comentario y luego se me quedo mirando fijamente.

-Oh, mi niña, hoy no te arreglaste tanto y aun así te ves sumamente hermosa, si no es que más.

-¿Lo crees?

-¡Claro!

Sonreí con orgullo y son satisfacción.

Llegamos como a eso de las doce a la abadía de Westminster, Adele y yo caminamos por los pasillos del palacete observando como estaba decorado.

-¿Qué harás si ese francés se encuentra aquí?

-Déjalo nana…, para él será peor.

-¡Oh Dios!

-Adele, no pienses en Odell, hoy estarás a mi lado todo el tiempo, para eso te haz vestido así, ¿de acuerdo?

-Como mandes, mi condesa.

El almuerzo era en uno de los jardines principales, cuando salimos estaba adecuadamente decorado todo para la ocasión, la mayoría de los invitados ya se encontraban ahí, salude primeramente a los duques de Westminster, los señores Rumsfeld, quienes me recibieron con notable alegría, luego salude a todos los que se encontraban en mi camino. Me toco sentarme junto a Bridget de Rumsfeld, la hija menor de los duques, y me alegro, porque era de las pocas personas que me parecían menos hipócritas.

Charle con ella durante todo el almuerzo, hasta que dos caballeros nos interrumpieron.

-¡Andrew!-dijo Bridget emocionada.

El tal Andrew saludo a Bridget igual, y el otro caballero se retiro.

-Oh, miss Louise, permíteme presentarte a mi primo Andrew Windsor de Rumsfeld.

-Mucho gusto, sir Andrew.-dije extendiendo mi mano.

Para mi gusto, sir Andrew era bastante guapo y bien visto, así que lo invite a sentarse a charlar con nosotros mientras almorzaba. Para mi sorpresa sir Andrew me gusto demasiado, era un hombre inteligente y tenía muchas cosas interesantes que decir, al finalizar el almuerzo me despedí de Bridget y sir Andrew.

-Espero verla esta noche en la cena, miss Louise.-me dijo sir Andrew.

-Por supuesto que no podría faltar, sir, estaré encantada de volver a verlo por la noche.

De regreso a casa Adele venía charlando sobre una dama de compañía de la señora Smith, que le había caído mal, así que no preste mucha atención.

-Por cierto que pude notar que quedaste encantada con ese sir…

-Sir Andrew.-contesté.

-Si, ese…, parece bastante guapo.

-Lo es, y además es inteligente.

-Claro, aunque no es tan guapo como el francés.

Lance una mirada inquisitiva a Adele quien hizo una mueca socarrona.

-Solo digo la verdad…

-Me sorprende que monsieur no se halla presentado al almuerzo, sus compañeros estaban ahí, y sir Andrew me comento que todos estaban invitados.

-Hay, nena, habrá tenido cosas mejores que hacer.

-Seguro que encontrarse con una de esas rameras de Londres.

-Louise, hablas como si te importara.

-¿Importarme?, Adele, por mi que se apropie de todas. Esta noche debo muy hermosa, nana, debo impresionar a sir Andrew.

-Pero mi niña, para ti es imposible no verte hermosa, además, ¿para que quieres tal cosa?

-Son mis asuntos.

-¡Oh no!, mi niña, sir Frederick estará enojado si nota eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Adele?

-Que sir Frederick…pues, tu entiendes, él no tarda mucho en pedirte matrimonio, ¿no crees que le molestaría verte con sir Andrew?

-Para nada, Adele, le da igual con quien yo este o coquetee, con la única persona que he visto que presta atención cuando estoy junto a él, es con Odell.

-Cielo santo, ¿y no estará el francés ahí?

-Quizá, pero no me importa, si esta mejor, así me salen mejor las cosas con sir Andrew.

-Entonces ya entiendo, a quien quieres hacer enojar es al francés, no a sir Frederick.

-Algo así, nana, deja de hacer preguntas.

Ya por la noche me puse otro de esos vestidos que me había traído mi padre de Francia, esta vez si dedique tiempo a hacerme un bonito peinado.

-¿Ahora como me necesitas, mi niña, como tu dama o como tu nodriza?

-Como mi nodriza.


	6. Chapter 6

En la abadía de Westminster todo se veía esplendido de noche, incluso las personas, que rara vez me importaba, pero ahora todos lucían muy elegantes y me alegre de haberme puesto ese vestido, pues me haría verme diferente a las demás. Fui notificada por Adele de que sir Frederick no asistiría a la cena, pues había tenido que partir hacía el condado de Vermouth, lo que me alegro un poco, pues me facilitaría las cosas son sir Andrew.

Cuando encontré a sir Andrew y Bridget me acerque a ellos rápidamente y por supuesto me senté con ellos. Durante la cena charlamos sobre Francia, ya que salió el tema a causa de mi vestido. Pero Bridget se disculpo y se retiro, pues tenía que acompañar a su prometido, así que me quede charlando a solas con sir Andrew.

-Miss Louise, perdona que interrumpa, pero el francés acaba de entrar con los demás.-me dijo Adele al oído.

Y entonces comenzó verdaderamente mi plan. Sir Andrew y yo bebíamos delicioso vino, así que me encargue de que nos sirvieran más y más, vi por el rabillo del ojo que los intelectuales se habían situado cerca de nosotros, y por supuesto, Odell, quien sabía que me estaba observando cuidadosamente.

Coquetear con sir Andrew era fácil, pues era un hombre guapo y de buen ver, así que ni siquiera me sentía mal por ello, al contrario, lo disfrutaba…

Conforme el tiempo pasaba yo evitaba mirar hacía donde estaba Odell a toda costa, y para eso bebía vino, junto son sir Andrew, claro que ya nos hacía efecto, pues nuestras risas se habían elevado, Bridget nos pidió que saliéramos para no llamar tanto la atención y le hicimos caso, aunque yo solo lo hice para llamar la atención de Odell.

Cuando se nos bajo un poco el vino volvimos a entrar al salón, algunos invitados se habían retirado ya, así que tomamos los mismos asientos.

Decidí ya no beber vino, y charlamos solo un poco más, pues sin el vino se agotaban los temas, luego me despedí de sir Andrew y Adele y yo caminamos hacía el recibidor, en donde esperamos a nuestro cochero.

-¿Estas bien, Louise?

-Si, Adele, ya se me paso el efecto del vino.

Adele y yo salimos al jardín a esperar el cochero, pues adentro del palacete hacía calor y me puse a observar los arbustos llenos de rosas.

-Madame con moda de Versalles.-escuché.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante y cuando mire a mi lado ahí estaba parado como si nada.

-No lo escuche llegar.

-Por supuesto que no.

Adele fingía estar distraída, aunque por su expresión adivine que estaba nerviosa.

-Bueno, monsieur, si me disculpa…

Hice ademán de retirarme pero Odell me lo impidió tomándome del brazo. Intente no exasperarme, pero Odell además me jalo hacía atrás de los arbustos, en donde quedamos fuera de la vista de los guardias y de Adele.

-¿Qué sucede con usted, monsieur?

-¿Qué pretendes, Louise?, ahora ignoras a todo el mundo para coquetearle a ese imbesil.

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa?, y no ignoraba a todo el mundo, te ignoraba a ti.

-Pensé que a quien tenías en mente era al príncipe.

-Y así sigue siendo, ahora si me dejas ir sería mejor.

Trate de safarme de su brazo pero era demasiado fuerte para mi.

Odell se acerco aun más a mi, pude comenzar a sentir la fría temperatura de su cuerpo, su rostro se acerco al mío, e hizo como si fuera a susurrarme algo al oído, su mejilla rozó con la mía y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucede, Louise?, ¿acaso se agotaron tus agallas?

Entonces me aleje bruscamente de él, lo mire fijamente y le escupí las palabras en el rostro.

-Yo no soy como esa mujerzuela a quien tanto disfrutaste la otra noche, Odell.

Sin mirar atrás camine hasta donde estaba Adele, afortunadamente el carruaje ya estaba listo y partimos enseguida.

Ya fuera de la abadía me atreví a mirar a Adele, me miraba con los ojos llenos de preguntas que temía responder.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Louise?

-No paso nada, nana, y eso lo puedo jurar.

-¿Funciono tu plan?

-Eso parece.

-Pues yo soy testigo de que mientras estabas con sir Andrew al francés se lo comía la rabia.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Estuve observándolo todo el tiempo, mi niña, te veía con los ojos cargados de coraje, estoy segura de que lucho mucho consigo mismo para no pararse e ir hasta ti. No me gusta como te mira.

-¿Qué tiene de especial?

-Tampoco me gusta como lo miras tú, y no me gusta lo que esta cocinándose aquí.

Por primera vez me quede pensando en las palabras de Adele, ¿y es que era acaso verdad que algo se estaba cocinando?, más bien me parecía una guerra de orgullo, la cual no pretendía perder, y también pensé en el momento de detrás de los arbustos, tuve un momento horrible de debilidad, el tenerlo demasiado cerca de mi resultaba un peligro.

Al siguiente día estuve leyendo todo el tiempo, pues trataba de no pensar mucho en lo sucedido, ya por la tarde ordene a Adele que me escogiera un vestido.

-¿Hoy también saldrás, mi niña?

-Si, Adele, tengo una velada en la abadía de Westminster.

-¿Será algo importante?

-En realidad no, sir Andrew y miss Bridget me invitaron ayer, serán pocas personas las que asistan, solo es una velada.

-Creo que no deberías ir, después sir Andrew creerá que…

-No creerá nada, Adele, además sir Frederick aun no vuelve.

-Pues, últimamente estas saliendo mucho.

-Son cosas que debo atender, Adele, se ha dado que últimamente me inviten a muchos eventos, y ni modo, sería una grosería de mi parte rechazar las invitaciones, y además. Me apetece asistir, de un tiempo para acá ya me aburro de estar siempre aquí.

-¿Quieres que me ponga uno de los vestidos que compraste para mi?

-No, hoy no quiero que me acompañes, como ya te dije, es una pequeña velada, no te necesitare.

Pude notar un hilo de tristeza en la mirada de Adele, quien luego se dispuso a escogerme un vestido.

Tome el carruaje y me dirigí hacía Westminster. Llegué más rápido, ya que no había tanta gente en Londres a esas horas.

Cuando llegue tan solo sir Andrew, miss Bridget, y otros cuantos invitados más se encontraban en el saloncito, me senté junto a sir Andrew y de inmediato nos pusimos a charlar, para ser sincera disfrutaba mucho de estar con él, además de que tenía muchos halagos para mi, era muy interesante conversar con él.

Solo cene un poco porque no tenía mucho apetito, pero sir Andrew me acompaño a seguir bebiendo de ese delicioso vino traído de Suiza, así que en varias horas no paramos de beber, no sé como paso de pronto, pero sir Andrew se disculpo y dijo que se tenía que ir, me echo una mirada sarcástica y de inmediato comprendí que quería salir del saloncito, deje que se fuera y deje pasar un rato, después me despedí de los presentes y salí a su encuentro.

Me esperaba fuera, y para mi suerte no había ningún guardia, así que sir Andrew me tomo por los hombros.

-Miss Louise, ¿Qué le parece si hoy nos divertimos un poco?

-¿Divertirnos?-pregunté sin entender.

-Si, demos un paseo por Londres.

-Pero nos podrían asaltar, sir Andrew.

-Eso no es problema, hay que disfrazarnos un poco.

Y entonces vi como sir Andrew se quitaba su elegante chaleco y lo escondía tras unos arbustos, quedándose tan solo en camisa, seguí su ejemplo quitándome la crinolina que esponjaba mi vestido, estaba tan tomada que ni siquiera me importo hacerlo frente a sir Andrew, fue más problemático esconder la crinolina, pero lo logramos, también me quite las plumas que adornaban mi cabello, y así partimos caminando hacía Londres.

Estábamos muy divertidos por haber hecho tal cosa, y no parábamos de reír ni un instante, además nos divertía ver a la gente que al igual que nosotros paseaba por la plaza central.

-Tenemos suerte de que a los burgueses no les guste andar por estos rumbos, ¿no cree miss Louise?

-¡Claro que lo creo!-dije riéndome.

Sir Andrew paro frente a un lugar horrible que parecía una taberna, entramos y compro una botella de vino barato, luego salimos riéndonos a carcajada por aquella atrocidad que cometíamos, ¿ahora íbamos a tomar vino barato?, y pensar que hacía menos de media hora tomábamos del vino mas caro y fino de Suiza.

Mientras caminábamos tomábamos directamente de la botella, y entonces me pregunté que pensarían de nosotros los nobles al vernos en ese estado y tomando vino barato directo de la botella.

Note como sir Andrew pasaba su brazo por mis hombros, mientras que con el otro daba un tremendo trago a la botella.

-Me alegra que hoy no halla traído consigo a su nodriza, miss Louise, porque así podremos divertirnos más.-dijo mientras se secaba los restos de vino de la boca. Me dio la botella y yo también tome el último trago que quedaba, tire la botella al suelo y rodee a sir Andrew con mis brazos, un rato después me tomo de la mano y salimos corriendo hacía no sé donde.

No sabía lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, estaba tan tomada que nada me importaba, y solo me pasaba algo por la mente en esos momentos: Odell Fournier. Al estar tomada de la mano de sir Andrew no pude pensar si no en la mano de Odell, tan pálida como un enfermo moribundo.

De pronto no sé como llegamos a un callejón demasiado oscuro, apenas podía ver la silueta de sir Andrew, de pronto se me acerco demasiado y me beso bruscamente en los labios, a mi por supuesto no me importo en esos momentos, pues estaba demasiado tomada como para saber lo que sucedía. Sir Andrew pasaba sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, incluso sentí como trataba de desabrochar mi corsé.

Pero en ese momento todo cambio, alguien me sostenía por la cintura, mientras que otra persona quitaba a sir Andrew de mí, estaba muy confundida y ni siquiera pude ver bien que sucedía, solo vi que alguien golpeaba a sir Andrew e intente protestar, pero escuche la voz de Adele.

-Mi niña, ¡vamonos!, te lo ruego.

Entonces mire a quien me sostenía y era la misma Adele.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Adele?

-Salvándote de una tontería, debemos irnos a casa cuanto antes, ya has hecho suficiente por esta noche.

Entonces fui captando las cosas poco a poco, quien había dejado inconciente a sir Andrew no era más que Odell, y me miraba con furia, me pareció que se había comenzado a acercar a mi, pero Adele me jalaba, en unos instantes estuvimos en el carruaje.

Me quede dormida durante el camino de regreso a casa, porque ya no recuerdo más.


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando desperté la cabeza me dolía como nunca antes, y ni siquiera pude ponerme de pide. Llame a Adele con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y vino de inmediato.

-Adele, trame agua, por favor, ¡corre!

-Oh mi niña, luces terrible, también te traeré algo para que no te duela la cabeza.

Adele tardo unos minutos en volver con el agua y algo de comida que le había pedido, y me la dejo en la mesita junto a mi cama.

-Dame el vaso de agua, anda.

Mientras tomaba de un solo trago el vaso de agua, Adele me miraba con preocupación.

-Deja de mirarme así, Adele, y en vez de estar ahí parada, explícame que hacías anoche junto a mi.

-Oh, Louise, no me gusto nada que quisieras irte sola, sabía que harías alguna cosa así, me dio mucho miedo, así que pedí el carruaje de repuesto para ir con usted sin que supiera, estaba dispuesta a esperar afuera de la abadía cuanto fuera necesario, pero de pronto usted y sir Andrew hicieron esa tontería y no quise llegar así de pronto, así que le dije al cochero que se fuera a casa y me subí a tu carruaje, y los seguí por todo Londres, cuando compraron ese vino en la taberna de mala muerte, comencé a asustarme, los seguí un poco más, pero cuando vi que sir Andrew te tomo la mano y salió corriendo, fue cuando decidí que tendría que ir por ti yo misma, le dije al cochero que me esperara cerca y corrí hacía donde estabas, ¡oh mi niña!, sir Andrew te estaba besando y tocando, ¡sentí horrible!, me quede petrificada al verte ahí, y de pronto el francés estaba a mi lado, le suplique ayuda y quito a sir Andrew de encima de ti.

Me quede callada mientras Adele me contaba todo eso, y también después.

-¿Pero que pensabas, mi niña?

-No estaba pensando, Adele, estaba muy tomada como para hacerlo.

-Es que si no hubiera estado ahí, quien sabe que habría pasado entre tú y sir Andrew.

-¿Y que hacía Odell por ahí?

-No lo sé, mi niña, te digo que de pronto apareció a mi lado y solo pude suplicar ayuda, parecía muy molesto.

Le pedí a Adele que me alcanzara la bandeja con comida y me dispuse a comer.

-¿Que horas son ya, nana?

-Es ya un poco más tarde del medio día.

-¡Oh!

-Has dormido bastante, Louise. Por cierto que te han llegado dos cartas hoy, una de sir Andrew…y otra del palacio de Buckingham, que tuve el atrevimiento de leerla, pues me asuste, solo te informan de la llegada de sir Frederick pasado mañana.

-Dame la carta de sir Andrew.

Me calme un poco al leer la carta, solo me pedía disculpas por lo de anoche, que no había sabido bien lo que había sucedido, pero que iría esta noche para aclarar todo.

-Nana, que preparen una buena cena para esta noche.

-¡Oh mi niña!, además de todo lo recibirás esta noche.-dijo Adele saliendo de la habitación enojada.

Me pase el resto de día recostada, pues aun no me recuperaba de la resaca, había tomado vino como nunca, y además de todo, de toda clase.

No fue hasta que se acerco la llegada de sir Andrew que me dispuse a levantarme de la cama. Sin ayuda de Adele escogí mi propio vestido, uno sencillo, que había sido de mi madre, lo único que tenía de ella, lo único que me había dejado en toda su vida.

-Mi niña, la cena esta lista.-dijo Adele cerrando la puerta.

-Muy bien, Adele.

-Oh mi niña, te has cambiado sola, ¿Por qué?

-Lo he querido hacer.

-¿Quieres que te peine?

-No, nana, hoy quiero llevarlo suelto.

Un rato después recibí la visita de sir Andrew, quien iba bien vestido. Me saludo cortésmente y supuse que se sentía algo avergonzado de lo sucedido anoche. Pasamos al comedor y nos sirvieron la cena.

-Miss Louise, quiero que sepa que no quise ofenderla en ningún momento.

-Descuide, sir Andrew, para mi usted es una gran persona, y los dos estábamos pasados de copa.

Discutimos el asunto durante un tiempo, hasta que quedamos en que olvidaríamos tal cosa, lo que me alivio, porque así podría volver a coquetear con él sin ningún problema.

Y así estuvimos charlando alegremente durante el resto de la cena, lo que me mejoro el humor mucho e hizo que me olvidara del dolor de cabeza.

Se tuvo que ir temprano, así que nos despedimos y yo volví a mi habitación. Le dije a Adele que por favor me dejara a solas y que me trajera agua.

Cuando entre a mi habitación me lleve la gran sorpresa de mi vida. Odell Fournier se encontraba sentado en la mecedora en la que siempre me disponía a leer, miraba hacía el ventanal, que estaba abierto.

Me acerque lentamente a él, y aunque no me miraba yo sabía que él sabía que estaba ahí.

-¿Cómo haz entrado?

-No puedo creer que después de todo lo que sucedió anoche lo hayas invitado a cenar hoy. Muy inteligente. ¿Ahora que?, ¿pasaran la noche aquí?, ¿quieres que me retire?

-¿Cómo te atreves?, además de que entraste a mis aposentos, ¿Cómo lo has logrado?, es bastante alto, y no tienes derecho a decirme nada, que se que tu satisfaces tus deseos en los burdeles de Londres.

Y entonces me miro, y se incorporo lentamente. Después salió al balcón, y yo salí tras él.

-¿Por qué has venido?, ¿Qué quieres, Odell?

-Dime algo, Louise, ¿te gusta mucho ese tal sir Andrew?

Odell se acerco a mí con los ojos encendidos, con esa misma mirada con la que me había visto la primera vez.

-Me gusta, si, es un caballero bastante guapo.

Cerro los ojos con cierto enojo y contuvo la respiración, cuando los abrió se acerco a mi y me tomo por los hombros, bajo sus manos lentamente hasta rodear mi cintura con ellas, no sé que me sucedió en ese momento pero como en otra ocasión un escalofrío me recorrió, y eso me hizo ponerme nerviosa.

-¿Te gusta incluso mas que yo?-dijo susurrándome al oído.

De lo nerviosa no pude responder rápido, así que pausadamente contesté.

-Si…-mentí.

Me soltó bruscamente y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, lo que me hizo ver por primera vez sus incisivos, jamás había visto incisivos como aquellos, eran puntiagudos y lucían filosos, lo que me asusto un poco, pues nunca lo había visto reír de esa manera, y me camine hacía atrás lentamente mientras el se reía.

Pero luego se calmo y volvió a concentrarse en mí, se acerco tan rápidamente que ni siquiera pude verlo, volvió a tomarme por los hombros y me estrello contra la pared, lo que me dolió mucho.

Hizo una cárcel con sus brazos a mi alrededor y me miro fijamente, tenía su rostro tan cerca que podía respirar su aliento.

-Estas muy frío, Odell, aléjate de mi…

-¿Frío como la muerte? dijo sarcásticamente.

Ese comentario me asusto un poco y agache la mirada.

-Louise, Louise…-dijo rozando mi mejilla con su nariz.

Mi corazón estaba tan acelerado que me parecía que en cualquier momento se saldría disparado.

-Tu corazón late tan fuerte que pienso que se podría detener, Louise.

Ese comentario me impresiono., ¿Cómo podía Odell escuchar los latidos de mi corazón?

-Pero, ¿sabes algo?, no creo que monsieur Andrew te guste más que esto.

Cuando termino de hablar poso lentamente sus labios helados como la muerte, sobre los míos, de pronto me quede sin respiración, sentí que todo había desaparecido de pronto, y no pude más que pensar en su dulce sabor, en sus labios carnosos y deliciosos, puse mis manos sobre su rostro y lo acerque aun más a mi. Fue como si el cielo, o el mismo infierno estuvieran en sus labios, sentí como nuestros cuerpos se fundían en un abrazo apasionado, y no quise que acabara nunca.

Pero de pronto todo terminó, escuche como se caía el vaso con agua, y nos separamos rápidamente, Adele tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, Odell me soltó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció.

Me quede petrificada durante unos instantes que me parecieron una eternidad, así que me derrumbe y caí al suelo, Adele se acerco a mi de inmediato y trato de volverme a la realidad, pero no lograba salir del trance.

-Louise, por favor, reacciona, vayamos adentro, te lo suplico.

No sé como me incorpore y llegue hasta la cama, Adele me quito el vestido y luego me tapo con el edredón.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, mi niña?, ¿Cómo pudo el francés entrar, como pudo desaparecer?

Cuando recupere un poco el aliento trate de explicarle las cosas.

-No lo sé, Adele, me hago las mismas preguntas, y lo ignoro totalmente, cuando entre estaba ahí sentado en mi querida mecedora, parecía que llevaba algo de tiempo esperándome, me sorprendí y me reclamo por haber invitado a sir Andrew a cenar, cosa que no es cierto, no fui yo quien lo invito, luego no sé como sucedió, simplemente de pronto estaba en sus brazos y…

-¡Oh mi pobre niña…! como ya te he dicho, ese hombre tiene algo muy extraño, no parece un hombre como sir Andrew o sir Frederick…

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que…es extraño, misterioso, como si ocultara algo muy importante, y además, siente cosas por ti, mi niña, te dije que no me agradaba lo que se estaba cocinando entre ustedes.

-Pero nana, solo ha sido un beso…

-Eso crees tu, mi niña, pero yo que todo lo veo puedo ver mas allá, no se compara con el beso que tuviste con sir Andrew, eso solo fue cosa del vino, y aunque hubieses estado conciente no habría cambiado, pero con Odell todo es diferente, le correspondiste, y parecían dos enamorados que…

-¡Calla!, no se que tratas de insinuar, simplemente sucedió que de pronto me encontré acorralada, y había algo en el ambiente que provoco todo eso, no significa nada, absolutamente nada.

-Pero mi niña, tu reacción ha sido tan extraña, jamás te había visto reaccionar así, si no significara nada tú no…

-¡He dicho que calles!

Adele se levanto algo ofendida y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Quizá no significa nada, pero quizá significa todo.

Con esto cerro la puerta bruscamente y me dejo completamente sola, y se que lo hizo para que me pusiera a pensar en todo eso. Y la verdad es que las cosas que decía tenían algo de razón… ¿Por qué había yo reaccionado de tal manera?, ni siquiera lo sabía, pero muy a mi pesar sabía que si había significado algo, y aunque me frustrara tanto aceptarlo en mi soledad, lo que había sucedido entre Odell y yo había dejado algo en mi, y no pude olvidar, su beso se quedo grabado en mi memoria, pero pienso ahora que también en el corazón, y esa noche solo desee que volviera a entrar por el ventanal y me besara como lo había hecho, además de todo me dio coraje al ver que Odell tenía razón," Pero, ¿sabes algo?, no creo que monsieur Andrew te guste más que esto.", había dicho, y cierto que lo era.

Aunque también pensé en las sospechas de Adele, muy pero muy dentro de mi yo sabía que algo estaba mal con Odell, algo que no era normal, y recordé sus incisivos puntiagudos y afilados, también recordé la forma en la que había desaparecido, ¿acaso un hombre normal, como sir Andrew habría podido hacer eso?, ya no sabía que era lo que pasaba, pero tendría que averiguarlo si quería estar en paz conmigo.


	8. Chapter 8

Al siguiente día mi padre regreso y me mando llamar. Acudí a su llamado aunque no tenía ni siquiera ganas de verlo o hablar con él.

-Padre.-dije cortante.

-Louise, me ha dicho que te la haz pasado de fiesta, y que además un tal sir Andrew vino anoche a cenar.

-Padre, si me la he pasado de fiesta es porque he recibido muchas invitaciones, por supuesto no las rechazare, ¿Qué dirían de mi?, además, es porque me las envían al saber que sir Frederick desea que acuda.

-¿Sir Frederick?

-Así es, padre, sir Frederick ha mostrado interés por mí, y la gente se da cuenta, así que me envían invitaciones.

-¿Y que me dices del tal sir Andrew?

-Es Andrew Windsor de Rumsfeld, sobrino de los duques de Westminster, lo conocí en un almuerzo que ofrecieron al señor Rumsfeld por que lo ascendieron a primer ministro, sucedió un percance y solo vino a disculparse personalmente, me pareció descortés si no lo invitaba a cenar.

Mi padre dudo de mis palabras pero poco me importo, me indico que ya podía retirarme y luego me devolví a hacerle una pregunta.

-Padre, sir Frederick esta de viaje y regresara mañana, quisiera ofrecer una velada en honor a su regreso, ¿esta bien?

Sabía que mi padre no se negaría, pues le interesaba mucho sir Frederick, asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sus asuntos, yo salí de su despacho.

Me tope a Adele por los pasillos y parecía enfadada conmigo todavía.

-¿Sigues enfadada, nana?

-Claro mi niña, pero aun así te acompañare.

-No, Adele, mejor quédate enfadada, estaré en mis aposentos leyendo, no quiero interrupciones.

Note que eso le había dolido a Adele, y no me importo, así que me fui a mi habitación.

No tuve apetito en todo el día, así que mejor me dispuse a preparar la velada de el día siguiente, escribí invitaciones para las personas que creí que deberían estar ahí, lo que me robo mucho tiempo, salí a dárselas al cochero para que fuera a entregarlas y volví a mis aposentos y ahora sí me puse a leer el resto de la tarde.

Cuando el sol se oculto fingí que no había escuchado que Adele entraba a la habitación, así que la ignore y continué leyendo, rato después me pareció extraño que no emitiera ningún sonido así que baje el libro, y ahí se encontraba en el silloncito frente a mi mecedora, y me miraba con ojos lastimosos.

-Oh mi niña, ¡no soporto estar lejos de ti!, perdona mi conducta, te perdone, así que si me permites quiero estar contigo.

-¿Me perdonaste ya?, ¡Adele!, que bueno, estaba tan preocupada por enterarme sobre si ya habías aceptado mis disculpas.

-Puedes burlarte, mi niña, pero así ha sido, se que jamás me pedirías disculpas, por eso te he perdonado, déjame estar contigo.

La mire y supe que de verdad quería estar conmigo, así que la deje.

-Esta bien nana… ¿Qué se le puede hacer?, solo deja de hacerme reproches.

Adele sonrió de oreja a oreja y me beso en la mejilla.

-Oh Adele, no hagas eso.-dije alejándola.

Pase el resto del tiempo leyendo Othello para Adele, que parecía divertirle que actuara con mi voz, algo que me gustaba hacer cuando estaba sola, me gustaba tratar de interpretar a cada personaje, y había decidido hacerlo para Adele. Cuando me dio sueño me ayudo a recostarme y puso los libros en la mesita.

-Adele, mañana quiero que des la orden de que limpien cada recoveco de la abadía, y que preparen una muy buena cena.

-¿Darás una fiesta?

-Es solo una velada, por el regreso de sir Frederick.

-Ya veo, de acuerdo, estaré pendiente, mi niña, ahora que regresa sir Frederick, ten más cuidado con sir Andrew y el francés.

-¡Adele!, ¿Qué te he dicho?

-¡Ya!, ¡ya!, me voy, que descanses condesa mía.

Casi no vi a Adele en todo el día, pues estaba muy ocupada revisando que todo quedara perfecto para la velada, yo tenía algunas cosas que hacer, como ir a Londres a comprar un abanico nuevo, pues no tenía uno adecuado para el vestido que usaría, así que me fui sola a Londres considerando que Adele se encargaba de todo en la abadía.

Le pedí al cochero que me esperara cerca de la plaza central y camine hasta donde se vendían los abanicos. Tarde un buen rato en escoger uno de mi agrado, pues ni uno era lo suficientemente bonito para mi gusto, por eso siempre prefería mandarlos a hacer, pero ese detalle me había pasado desapercibido y se me había olvidado por completo, así que no tenía tiempo, por fortuna encontré uno adecuado para el vestido y que no se veía tan mal.

Mientras iba de regreso al carruaje pase por la posada en donde se hospedaban los intelectuales, y Odell vino corriendo a mi mente, me estuve frente a la puerta durante no sé que tanto tiempo, debatiéndome si debía entrar o no. Pero al final el ansía fue mucho peor, entré y pregunte discretamente por monsieur Fournier.

-Lo sentimos de verdad muchísimo, condesa de Bashford, pero sir Fournier nos ha pedido que bajo ninguna circunstancia lo molestemos durante el día, no suele salir de su habitación hasta el anochecer.

-Ya veo, bien, entonces me retiro, gracias a usted…

Salí algo confundida del lugar, ¿Cómo que no salía durante el día?, ahora me explicaba porque no había asistido al almuerzo en Westminster, si Adele se enteraba de eso se pondría más asustada que nunca, me subí al carruaje y partimos a la abadía.

Cuando llegue a la abadía Adele me abordo de inmediato con sus preguntas.

-Oh mi niña, ¿Por qué te fuiste sin mi?, ¿A dónde haz ido?

-Descuida, Adele, solo fui a comprar un abanico, y te necesitaba aquí en la casa, no paso nada.

-Me da gusto, en un momento estoy contigo, ya casi todo esta listo.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y me eche sobre la cama, pues me sentía cansada, quizá por la extraña razón de saber que Odell no salía durante el día.

De pronto escuche la voz de Adele y me estremecí.

-¿Te sientes mal, cariño?

-No, nana, solo pensaba en algunas cosas. Es hora de arreglarme, ¿ya estas libre?

-Totalmente, y solo para ti, anda, párate de allí que es imposible vestirte acostada.

El comentario de Adele me parecido gracioso aunque no lo demostré. Mientras me ponía todo lo que incluía el vestido me decía varias cosas a las que no preste atención.

-Sir Frederick se pondrá muy contento por esto, mi niña, ¡mira que ofrecer una velada por su regreso!-alcancé a entender.

-Si, nana, espero que así sea.-respondí sin ganas.

Luego se puso a hacerme un peinado ostentoso, pero me dio igual.

Nos informaron de que los primeros invitados ya habían llegado y de que mi padre los había recibido, así que nos apresuramos a terminar.

Salimos apresuradas hacía el salón, y mi padre charlaba con los duques de Westminster, así como con Bridget y sir Andrew, y me sorprendido verlo ahí, pues no había pensando en él ni en tenerlo en el mismo lugar que sir Frederick, Adele se dio cuenta de ello también y como siempre me dijo cosas al respecto.

-Mi niña, solo espero que nada se pase entre tú y sir Andrew.

-Descuida, nana, no pasara.

Salude cortésmente a todos los presentes y sir Andrew me miraba con cierto brillo en los ojos que no logré descifrar en ese momento, pero aun así charle con él, después comenzaron a llegar mas invitados y eso resulto algo difícil, pero sir Andrew se encargaba de estar conmigo cada vez que podía, y aunque eso no me molestaba solo esperaba que eso no fuera un problema para sir Frederick, quien seguro tendría muchas cosas que contarme, si es que así lo deseaba.

Así fue como sir Frederick llego junto con sus caballeros, su mirada transmitía cierta alegría al verme, y beso mi mano como si de verdad me hubiera extrañado, me agradeció por haber organizado la velada para él, y luego me entrego un pequeño regalo, algo que no me esperaba.

Cuando lo abrí me gusto lo que llevaba dentro, era una bonita peineta decorada con colores pastel.

-Oh, muchas gracias sir Frederick.

-Espero que le haya gustado, miss Louise, la he comprado en París, son de las mismas que usa María Antonieta.

-Ya veo, claro que me ha gustado, la recibo con mucho gusto.

Sir Frederick y sus caballeros se fueron a tomar asiento mientras yo iba a donde Adele para entregarle la peineta. Mientras volvía al lado de sir Frederick, sir Andrew me intercepto.

-Miss Louise, no tenía yo idea de que sir Frederick August la pretendiera.

No supe que responder y mire hacía otro lado.

-No importa, miss Louise, eso no me molesta, ¿sabe usted?-dijo regalándome una dulce sonrisa.

Sir Andrew se fue a acompañar a su prima y yo me sentí algo confusa con todo aquello, pero me senté junto a sir Frederick durante la cena. Me platico sobre el viaje y sobre como había estado todo, todas las cosas que había tenido que organizar y revisar con mucho cuidado, de cómo había tenido que administrar las tropas y demás.

Lo escuche atenta mientras me platicaba todo aquella, pero a veces no podía evitar mirar a donde se encontraba sir Andrew y lo encontraba observándome con cautela, lo que comenzó a asustarme.

Para ver si las cosas se calmaban un poco decidí ir a charlar con el y con miss Bridget, ya que sir Frederick se había dispuesto a charlar con mi padre.

Cuando llegue con sir Andrew mostró una sonrisa enorme, ¡era imposible no pasarla bien con sir Andrew!, su sonrisa y su mirada eran contagiosas y siempre tenía cosas interesantes y a veces graciosas que decir, así que no pude ignorarlo, era imposible y yo disfrutaba enormemente de su compañía.

No tardamos en comenzar a reír como solíamos hacerlo, cosa que a sir Frederick parecía no importarle, como siempre que me encontraba con cualquier otro caballero, al menos que fuera Odell Fournier, entonces si estaba muy atento a lo que sucedía.

Bridget, sir Andrew y yo salimos un rato al jardín, mientras servían el postre, esa noche no habíamos tomado mucho vino porque mi padre y sir Frederick se encontraban cerca, y tomamos precauciones.

Charlamos sobre las flores del jardín y luego Bridget fue mandada llamar por sus padres, así que sir Andrew y yo nos quedamos solos. Me miraba de una manera extraña y se acerco discretamente a mí.

-Permítame decirle, miss Louise, que esta noche luce usted como una diosa, aunque siempre es así, aun no término de impresionarme con su belleza.

-Muchas gracias, sir Andrew, ya me lo han dicho.

Sir Andrew tomo mis manos y comenzó a besarlas desesperadamente, cosa que me pareció extraña, pero no lo detuve, porque en realidad lo estaba disfrutando, cerré mis ojos y lamente haberlo hecho, pues imágenes de la noche anterior se habían comenzado a proyectar en mi mente, y los abrí de repente, sir Andrew había parado ya y me miraba.

-Discúlpeme usted, pero cuando la tengo cerca…me hipnotiza, me tiene en sus manos, y yo no puedo resistirme ante su belleza majestuosa, ni tampoco de todos sus demás encantos.

-Oh, sir Andrew, lamento que sienta eso.

-No lo lamente, me gusta sentir esto por usted, y mientras usted no me pida lo contrario, estaré encantado de estar a sus pies.

Sus palabras me gustaron mucho, así que sonreí como orgullosa de mi misma, esperamos a que Bridget volviera, para que los demás no pensaran mal, y entramos juntos.

Al finalizar la velada sir Frederick se acerco a mi padre y a mi.

-Sir Bashford, miss Louise, estaré muy agradecido con ustedes si aceptan la invitación que les hago de asistir al palacio de Buckingham a un baile y una ceremonia que habrá en mi honor, pues mi padre el rey Jorge III me ascenderá a coronel.

-Por supuesto que aceptamos, sir Frederick, mi hija y yo estaremos ahí con usted.

-Los veo después, entonces.-dijo despidiéndose con una inclinación de cabeza.

Adele tardó mucho para llegar a mi habitación, así que me vestí yo misma, cuando entro yo ya me encontraba acostada e hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

-Tardaste mucho.-dije.

-Lo siento, tenía que supervisar que recogieran todo bien. Mi niña, vi que saliste al jardín con miss Bridget s ir Andrew, y que además hubo un momento en el que tu y sir Andrew se quedaron a solas.

-Descuida, nana, no ha pasado nada y nadie nos vio, quédate tranquila.

-Eso quisiera, cariño, pero yo que puedo darme cuenta de todo, se que sir Andrew se esta enamorando de ti, y que además de eso no le importa que sir Frederick te pretenda, y se sigue acercando a ti.

-Vaya, vaya, nana, si que te fijas en todo.

-¿Cómo quieres que no?, además no de todo, solo de todo lo que se refiere a ti.

-Si ya noté eso.

-¿También tienes planes con sir Andrew?

-No, nana, solo me sirve para algunas cosas, y además, aunque no me creas, disfruto de su compañía, es muy agradable y dice cosas muy interesantes, y aparte de todo, sabe tratarme muy bien.

-Cosas como… ¿darle celos a ciertos franceses?

-¡Hay Adele!, no quiero pensar en ello ahora, déjame descansar, por favor.


	9. Chapter 9

Al siguiente día mi padre regreso y me mando llamar. Acudí a su llamado aunque no tenía ni siquiera ganas de verlo o hablar con él.

-Padre.-dije cortante.

-Louise, me ha dicho que te la haz pasado de fiesta, y que además un tal sir Andrew vino anoche a cenar.

-Padre, si me la he pasado de fiesta es porque he recibido muchas invitaciones, por supuesto no las rechazare, ¿Qué dirían de mi?, además, es porque me las envían al saber que sir Frederick desea que acuda.

-¿Sir Frederick?

-Así es, padre, sir Frederick ha mostrado interés por mí, y la gente se da cuenta, así que me envían invitaciones.

-¿Y que me dices del tal sir Andrew?

-Es Andrew Windsor de Rumsfeld, sobrino de los duques de Westminster, lo conocí en un almuerzo que ofrecieron al señor Rumsfeld por que lo ascendieron a primer ministro, sucedió un percance y solo vino a disculparse personalmente, me pareció descortés si no lo invitaba a cenar.

Mi padre dudo de mis palabras pero poco me importo, me indico que ya podía retirarme y luego me devolví a hacerle una pregunta.

-Padre, sir Frederick esta de viaje y regresara mañana, quisiera ofrecer una velada en honor a su regreso, ¿esta bien?

Sabía que mi padre no se negaría, pues le interesaba mucho sir Frederick, asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sus asuntos, yo salí de su despacho.

Me tope a Adele por los pasillos y parecía enfadada conmigo todavía.

-¿Sigues enfadada, nana?

-Claro mi niña, pero aun así te acompañare.

-No, Adele, mejor quédate enfadada, estaré en mis aposentos leyendo, no quiero interrupciones.

Note que eso le había dolido a Adele, y no me importo, así que me fui a mi habitación.

No tuve apetito en todo el día, así que mejor me dispuse a preparar la velada de el día siguiente, escribí invitaciones para las personas que creí que deberían estar ahí, lo que me robo mucho tiempo, salí a dárselas al cochero para que fuera a entregarlas y volví a mis aposentos y ahora sí me puse a leer el resto de la tarde.

Cuando el sol se oculto fingí que no había escuchado que Adele entraba a la habitación, así que la ignore y continué leyendo, rato después me pareció extraño que no emitiera ningún sonido así que baje el libro, y ahí se encontraba en el silloncito frente a mi mecedora, y me miraba con ojos lastimosos.

-Oh mi niña, ¡no soporto estar lejos de ti!, perdona mi conducta, te perdone, así que si me permites quiero estar contigo.

-¿Me perdonaste ya?, ¡Adele!, que bueno, estaba tan preocupada por enterarme sobre si ya habías aceptado mis disculpas.

-Puedes burlarte, mi niña, pero así ha sido, se que jamás me pedirías disculpas, por eso te he perdonado, déjame estar contigo.

La mire y supe que de verdad quería estar conmigo, así que la deje.

-Esta bien nana… ¿Qué se le puede hacer?, solo deja de hacerme reproches.

Adele sonrió de oreja a oreja y me beso en la mejilla.

-Oh Adele, no hagas eso.-dije alejándola.

Pase el resto del tiempo leyendo Othello para Adele, que parecía divertirle que actuara con mi voz, algo que me gustaba hacer cuando estaba sola, me gustaba tratar de interpretar a cada personaje, y había decidido hacerlo para Adele. Cuando me dio sueño me ayudo a recostarme y puso los libros en la mesita.

-Adele, mañana quiero que des la orden de que limpien cada recoveco de la abadía, y que preparen una muy buena cena.

-¿Darás una fiesta?

-Es solo una velada, por el regreso de sir Frederick.

-Ya veo, de acuerdo, estaré pendiente, mi niña, ahora que regresa sir Frederick, ten más cuidado con sir Andrew y el francés.

-¡Adele!, ¿Qué te he dicho?

-¡Ya!, ¡ya!, me voy, que descanses condesa mía.

Casi no vi a Adele en todo el día, pues estaba muy ocupada revisando que todo quedara perfecto para la velada, yo tenía algunas cosas que hacer, como ir a Londres a comprar un abanico nuevo, pues no tenía uno adecuado para el vestido que usaría, así que me fui sola a Londres considerando que Adele se encargaba de todo en la abadía.

Le pedí al cochero que me esperara cerca de la plaza central y camine hasta donde se vendían los abanicos. Tarde un buen rato en escoger uno de mi agrado, pues ni uno era lo suficientemente bonito para mi gusto, por eso siempre prefería mandarlos a hacer, pero ese detalle me había pasado desapercibido y se me había olvidado por completo, así que no tenía tiempo, por fortuna encontré uno adecuado para el vestido y que no se veía tan mal.

Mientras iba de regreso al carruaje pase por la posada en donde se hospedaban los intelectuales, y Odell vino corriendo a mi mente, me estuve frente a la puerta durante no sé que tanto tiempo, debatiéndome si debía entrar o no. Pero al final el ansía fue mucho peor, entré y pregunte discretamente por monsieur Fournier.

-Lo sentimos de verdad muchísimo, condesa de Bashford, pero sir Fournier nos ha pedido que bajo ninguna circunstancia lo molestemos durante el día, no suele salir de su habitación hasta el anochecer.

-Ya veo, bien, entonces me retiro, gracias a usted…

Salí algo confundida del lugar, ¿Cómo que no salía durante el día?, ahora me explicaba porque no había asistido al almuerzo en Westminster, si Adele se enteraba de eso se pondría más asustada que nunca, me subí al carruaje y partimos a la abadía.

Cuando llegue a la abadía Adele me abordo de inmediato con sus preguntas.

-Oh mi niña, ¿Por qué te fuiste sin mi?, ¿A dónde haz ido?

-Descuida, Adele, solo fui a comprar un abanico, y te necesitaba aquí en la casa, no paso nada.

-Me da gusto, en un momento estoy contigo, ya casi todo esta listo.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y me eche sobre la cama, pues me sentía cansada, quizá por la extraña razón de saber que Odell no salía durante el día.

De pronto escuche la voz de Adele y me estremecí.

-¿Te sientes mal, cariño?

-No, nana, solo pensaba en algunas cosas. Es hora de arreglarme, ¿ya estas libre?

-Totalmente, y solo para ti, anda, párate de allí que es imposible vestirte acostada.

El comentario de Adele me parecido gracioso aunque no lo demostré. Mientras me ponía todo lo que incluía el vestido me decía varias cosas a las que no preste atención.

-Sir Frederick se pondrá muy contento por esto, mi niña, ¡mira que ofrecer una velada por su regreso!-alcancé a entender.

-Si, nana, espero que así sea.-respondí sin ganas.

Luego se puso a hacerme un peinado ostentoso, pero me dio igual.

Nos informaron de que los primeros invitados ya habían llegado y de que mi padre los había recibido, así que nos apresuramos a terminar.

Salimos apresuradas hacía el salón, y mi padre charlaba con los duques de Westminster, así como con Bridget y sir Andrew, y me sorprendido verlo ahí, pues no había pensando en él ni en tenerlo en el mismo lugar que sir Frederick, Adele se dio cuenta de ello también y como siempre me dijo cosas al respecto.

-Mi niña, solo espero que nada se pase entre tú y sir Andrew.

-Descuida, nana, no pasara.

Salude cortésmente a todos los presentes y sir Andrew me miraba con cierto brillo en los ojos que no logré descifrar en ese momento, pero aun así charle con él, después comenzaron a llegar mas invitados y eso resulto algo difícil, pero sir Andrew se encargaba de estar conmigo cada vez que podía, y aunque eso no me molestaba solo esperaba que eso no fuera un problema para sir Frederick, quien seguro tendría muchas cosas que contarme, si es que así lo deseaba.

Así fue como sir Frederick llego junto con sus caballeros, su mirada transmitía cierta alegría al verme, y beso mi mano como si de verdad me hubiera extrañado, me agradeció por haber organizado la velada para él, y luego me entrego un pequeño regalo, algo que no me esperaba.

Cuando lo abrí me gusto lo que llevaba dentro, era una bonita peineta decorada con colores pastel.

-Oh, muchas gracias sir Frederick.

-Espero que le haya gustado, miss Louise, la he comprado en París, son de las mismas que usa María Antonieta.

-Ya veo, claro que me ha gustado, la recibo con mucho gusto.

Sir Frederick y sus caballeros se fueron a tomar asiento mientras yo iba a donde Adele para entregarle la peineta. Mientras volvía al lado de sir Frederick, sir Andrew me intercepto.

-Miss Louise, no tenía yo idea de que sir Frederick August la pretendiera.

No supe que responder y mire hacía otro lado.

-No importa, miss Louise, eso no me molesta, ¿sabe usted?-dijo regalándome una dulce sonrisa.

Sir Andrew se fue a acompañar a su prima y yo me sentí algo confusa con todo aquello, pero me senté junto a sir Frederick durante la cena. Me platico sobre el viaje y sobre como había estado todo, todas las cosas que había tenido que organizar y revisar con mucho cuidado, de cómo había tenido que administrar las tropas y demás.

Lo escuche atenta mientras me platicaba todo aquella, pero a veces no podía evitar mirar a donde se encontraba sir Andrew y lo encontraba observándome con cautela, lo que comenzó a asustarme.

Para ver si las cosas se calmaban un poco decidí ir a charlar con el y con miss Bridget, ya que sir Frederick se había dispuesto a charlar con mi padre.

Cuando llegue con sir Andrew mostró una sonrisa enorme, ¡era imposible no pasarla bien con sir Andrew!, su sonrisa y su mirada eran contagiosas y siempre tenía cosas interesantes y a veces graciosas que decir, así que no pude ignorarlo, era imposible y yo disfrutaba enormemente de su compañía.

No tardamos en comenzar a reír como solíamos hacerlo, cosa que a sir Frederick parecía no importarle, como siempre que me encontraba con cualquier otro caballero, al menos que fuera Odell Fournier, entonces si estaba muy atento a lo que sucedía.

Bridget, sir Andrew y yo salimos un rato al jardín, mientras servían el postre, esa noche no habíamos tomado mucho vino porque mi padre y sir Frederick se encontraban cerca, y tomamos precauciones.

Charlamos sobre las flores del jardín y luego Bridget fue mandada llamar por sus padres, así que sir Andrew y yo nos quedamos solos. Me miraba de una manera extraña y se acerco discretamente a mí.

-Permítame decirle, miss Louise, que esta noche luce usted como una diosa, aunque siempre es así, aun no término de impresionarme con su belleza.

-Muchas gracias, sir Andrew, ya me lo han dicho.

Sir Andrew tomo mis manos y comenzó a besarlas desesperadamente, cosa que me pareció extraña, pero no lo detuve, porque en realidad lo estaba disfrutando, cerré mis ojos y lamente haberlo hecho, pues imágenes de la noche anterior se habían comenzado a proyectar en mi mente, y los abrí de repente, sir Andrew había parado ya y me miraba.

-Discúlpeme usted, pero cuando la tengo cerca…me hipnotiza, me tiene en sus manos, y yo no puedo resistirme ante su belleza majestuosa, ni tampoco de todos sus demás encantos.

-Oh, sir Andrew, lamento que sienta eso.

-No lo lamente, me gusta sentir esto por usted, y mientras usted no me pida lo contrario, estaré encantado de estar a sus pies.

Sus palabras me gustaron mucho, así que sonreí como orgullosa de mi misma, esperamos a que Bridget volviera, para que los demás no pensaran mal, y entramos juntos.

Al finalizar la velada sir Frederick se acerco a mi padre y a mi.

-Sir Bashford, miss Louise, estaré muy agradecido con ustedes si aceptan la invitación que les hago de asistir al palacio de Buckingham a un baile y una ceremonia que habrá en mi honor, pues mi padre el rey Jorge III me ascenderá a coronel.

-Por supuesto que aceptamos, sir Frederick, mi hija y yo estaremos ahí con usted.

-Los veo después, entonces.-dijo despidiéndose con una inclinación de cabeza.

Adele tardó mucho para llegar a mi habitación, así que me vestí yo misma, cuando entro yo ya me encontraba acostada e hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

-Tardaste mucho.-dije.

-Lo siento, tenía que supervisar que recogieran todo bien. Mi niña, vi que saliste al jardín con miss Bridget s ir Andrew, y que además hubo un momento en el que tu y sir Andrew se quedaron a solas.

-Descuida, nana, no ha pasado nada y nadie nos vio, quédate tranquila.

-Eso quisiera, cariño, pero yo que puedo darme cuenta de todo, se que sir Andrew se esta enamorando de ti, y que además de eso no le importa que sir Frederick te pretenda, y se sigue acercando a ti.

-Vaya, vaya, nana, si que te fijas en todo.

-¿Cómo quieres que no?, además no de todo, solo de todo lo que se refiere a ti.

-Si ya noté eso.

-¿También tienes planes con sir Andrew?

-No, nana, solo me sirve para algunas cosas, y además, aunque no me creas, disfruto de su compañía, es muy agradable y dice cosas muy interesantes, y aparte de todo, sabe tratarme muy bien.

-Cosas como… ¿darle celos a ciertos franceses?

-¡Hay Adele!, no quiero pensar en ello ahora, déjame descansar, por favor.


	10. Chapter 10

La semana transcurrió lentamente, o al menos eso me pareció a mí, ya no encontraba nada con lo que matar el tiempo, casi no me quedaba nada por leer, no había veladas a las que asistir, ni nada, lo más abrumante de todo fue que no supe nada de Odell en esa larga y espantosa semana, muy en el fondo deseaba tanto verlo y averiguar sobre todo lo que sucedía, y entre más lo deseaba, menos posibilidades tenía de que pasara.

Esa noche salí al balcón a tomar aire fresco, necesitaba despejar mi mente, sentía que me encontraba encerrada en mi propia casa, observe lo que había frente a mi, jardines grandes y muy verdes, sin duda era un bonito paisaje, pero eso no me daba lo que yo necesitaba, cerré los ojos y respire profundamente.

"¿Dónde estas?", dije en voz alta.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, y volví a hablar.

"¿Dónde estas?

Pero esta vez sucedió lo inesperado, me contesto.

-Justo aquí.

Abrí los ojos y lo busque con la mirada, y ahí estaba, detrás de mi, se acerco a mi y me dio un tierno abrazo, luego me dio un beso en la mejilla, no pude resistir más, tome su rostro con las manos y lo besé desesperadamente.

Pero abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que solo era producto de mi imaginación. Sentí cierto coraje hacía mi misma, ¿Por qué mi mente había creado eso?, no quise aceptar nada en ese momento, me resistía.

"¡¿Dónde estas?!"-grité furiosa.

Pero al ver que nada sucedía entre casi corriendo a mi habitación y me metí a la cama, en donde de pronto me sentí segura, y supongo que me quede dormida rato después porque ya no recuerdo nada.


	11. Chapter 11

Por la mañana Adele entro a dejar algunos vestidos que había lavado, y yo ya me encontraba despierta, aunque no me había levantado de la cama.

-Buenos días, mi niña.

-_Bonjour._-dije mientras miraba hacía el techo.

Por un rato Adele no dijo nada, pero después se sentó al borde de la cama y me tomo la mano.

-Mi niña, esta semana te he notado como distante, ¿te encuentras bien?

-No es nada, nana, descuida.

-¡Oh mi pobre niña!, no quiero pensar que extrañas al francés.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues…yo se que no entiendo el francés, pero claro que me di cuenta que me contestaste en francés.

-No fue nada.

-Quizá no, pero algo te rondaba por la mente.

El comentario de Adele me confundió más, pues ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había respondido en francés.

-¡Oh nana!, no se que pensar por ahora, solo quiero quedarme en cama el resto del día.

-Eso es imposible, Louise.

-Nada es imposible, nana.

-Pues esto sí, hoy tienes el baile de sir Frederick, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Oh no!, con las fuerzas que tengo…

-Descansa por ahora, podrás levantarte cuando sea hora de alistarte, ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien, pásame el libro de por allá.-dije apuntando la mecedora.

Adele me alcanzó el libro y luego se fue a hacer sus cosas, dejándome completamente sola, y así seguí leyendo en donde me había quedado.

_Cuando dos fuegos enfurecidos se encuentran, pronto consumen el objeto que alimenta su furia: aunque un fuego pequeño crece con un poco de viento, todavía un vendaval violento lo apaga._

¡Que razón tenía Shakespeare!, pensé para mis adentros, y la imagen de Odell la primera vez que lo vi se vino a mi mente después de leer estas palabras.

Me levante por fin de la cama para darme un baño, no entendía bien lo que sucedía en mi mente, pasaban muchas cosas, pero no pasaba nada…

Deje que Adele me vistiera, yo no sentía nada, o eso me parecía, pues cuando menos me daba cuenta ya estaba vestida y hasta casi peinada. Adele me hizo un bonito peinado y me coloco la peineta que sir Frederick me había regalado, lo que me pareció inteligente, así creería que me había gustado tanto.

Mi padre vino a buscarnos y nos apresuro, pues se había hecho un poco tarde. Adele y yo nos apresuramos a subir al carruaje y arrancamos de inmediato. El palacio de Buckingham estaba abarrotado, parecía que todo aquello iba a ser verdaderamente importante, mire a toda aquella gente con preocupación y mi padre no quitaba su vista de mí.

-Espero hoy sepas actuar de acuerdo a tu papel, hija mía, pues como ya ves, hay mucha gente aquí que estará observándote y no debes hacer tonterías.

No le contesté a mi padre, pues sus palabras no tenían sentido para mi, yo sabía lo que hacía y el me tomaba por tonta, como siempre, por supuesto no me conocía en lo absoluto, solo desvíe mi mirada e ignore sus palabras vacías al notar que carecían de significado para mi.

Bajamos del carruaje y mi padre ordeno a Adele quedarse a ciertos metros tras de nosotros, lo que me enfado, ya que yo solía llevar a Adele justo a mi lado, pero ni siquiera intente discutir con él, ya que no traía las fuerzas para hacerlo. Intente mostrarme fuerte y orgullosa ante los demás como siempre, y espero que haya funcionado porque por dentro solo quería quebrarme.

Entramos al salón y anunciaron nuestra llegada, algo que no me esperaba, sir Frederick se acerco a nosotros para saludarnos y después nos pidió que lo siguiéramos.

Lo seguimos a través de todo el enorme lugar, pasando entre la gente que nos veía con extrañeza, por ir detrás de sir Frederick, hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino, el rey.

Mi padre y yo hicimos una reverencia y esperamos la presentación.

-Padre, aquí esta sir Evan de Bashford, conde de la abadía de Greenwich.

-Por supuesto que lo conozco, hijo, sir Evan solía estar mucho por aquí.-dijo el rey sonriendo.

-Mis mas gratos saludos, su majestad, le presento a mi única hija, la condesa Louise Esther de Bashford.

-Vaya, vaya, miss Bashford, veo que todos tenían razón al describir su belleza, es simplemente sorprendente, mi hijo no se equivocaba nada, al contrario, pienso que le falto demasiado, ¡que suerte ha tenido mi joven hijo!, saco ciertas cosas de su madre, miss Esther Holmes de Bashford, a quien siempre vi cumplir sus mandamientos en la corte, pero, no la he visto en la corte, ¿no le gusta venir?

-Su majestad, por supuesto, es solo que decidí concentrarme en mis estudios y por esa razón no me ha visto en la corte.-dije nerviosa, aunque logre ocultarlo muy bien.

-Ah…ya, pues me gustaría muchísimo verla, lo deseo, y se lo pido, a partir de la siguiente semana quiero verla en la corte, ¿entendido?

Quise desmayarme en ese momento, además de estar sin fuerzas ahora el rey Jorge III me obligaba a ir a la corte y estar todo el santo día en el palacio, algo de lo que había estado huyendo los últimos cinco años y ahora el mismo rey me lo ordenaba, eso me pondría aun más enferma.

No pude más que asentir con la cabeza.

Mi padre y yo nos separamos luego de hablar con el rey, él fue a saludar a sus amistades y yo fui a buscar un poco de agua, lo que Adele aprovecho para acercarse a mí.

-¡Miss Louise!, oh, ¿estas bien?-dijo en voz baja.

-No sé…, quisiera irme de inmediato a casa, no tengo ningún deseo de estar aquí.

-No, mi niña, resiste un poco más, no tarda en comenzar todo eso, hazlo por la vieja Adele.

No tuve más remedio que seguir el consejo de Adele, tome un poco de agua y luego tome asiento cerca del balcón.

Para mi sorpresa sir Andrew se encontraba en el evento, y se acerco a saludarme, lo que me incomodo más, pues no tenía ganas de charlar con nadie, pero por supuesto no lo rechace.

-Me da mucha alegría encontrarla, miss Louise, ansiaba verla desde la última vez.-dijo dándome un beso en la mano.

Aunque casi no dije nada estuve escuchando a sir Andrew durante un rato, hasta que vi que el grupo de intelectuales entraban al salón, eso me distrajo por un rato y sentí que mi corazón había comenzado a latir con rapidez, pero luego se calmo al ver que Odell no venía en el grupo.

Así que volví a poner atención a sir Andrew, y así fue hasta que la ceremonia comenzó.

Los militares junto con sir Frederick se pusieron de pie y rindieron honores a Jorge III, luego hubo una especie de felicitaciones que se dio por parte del rey hacía los militares. Después de eso la hermana arrogante de sir Frederick dio unas palabras para su hermano, y al finalizar se puso de pie, se acerco a Jorge III, quien también se puso de pie, el estar frente a frente sir Frederick se agacho sobre su rodilla y espero a que le entregaran al rey una espada, con la cual le toco los hombros y lo nombro ante todos "coronel", todos aplaudieron al unísono, excepto yo, solo espero que nadie se haya fijado. Después algunos intelectuales se dispusieron a dar algunos discursos, por lo que mire hacía otro lado, y me di cuenta de que Adele estaba sentada junto a mi, estaba tan fastidiada que solo podía pensar en irme, pero de pronto todo eso se borro de mis pensamientos, me pareció haber escuchado su voz y rápidamente mire hacía el presidium, y efectivamente confirme lo que había pensado, era él, ahí, frente a todos, diciendo un discurso que ni siquiera pude entender, porque una sola palabra no escuche, me pareció tan difícil concentrarme en el discurso cuando lo tenía ahí, frente a mi. Estaba más hermoso que nunca, más que la primera vez, no sé si realmente lo estaba, o solo era que llevaba varios días sin verlo si quiera, no sé, pero me pareció como un dios ahí parado, con su elegante traje, con sus finos movimientos, cuando terminó de hablar lo seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció, y volví a sentirme sin fuerzas.

Al parecer todo había terminado y el baile iba a comenzar, no tenía nada de ganas de bailar pero acepte una pieza con sir Andrew.

Luego baile con el coronel Frederick. Quien al terminar el baile se disculpo y se puso a charlar con algunas personas.

A mi no me importo y fui por una copa de vino, Adele me guió hasta un corredor en donde no había nadie.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, nana, sabes que ando sin fuerzas, solo quiero irme ya.

-Tu padre no querrá, ya sabes que anda bravo…

-Mi padre…debería volver a irse, no lo necesito.

-Mi niña, hoy he visto tus ojos brillar como nunca antes.

-No entiendo.

-Si…cuando el francés subió al presidium, tus ojos resplandecieron como si hubieran visto al mismo Jesucristo, y por un momento sentí que eras feliz teniéndolo frente a ti.

-Adele, no sé que sucede conmigo, te ruego que no me confundas más. Terminare explotando, solo quiero irme, mis deseos son estar en cama.

-Tratare de convencer a tu padre, pero no prometo nada, pues cuando anda bravo no me quiere ni tantito.

Adele se alejo por el corredor dejándome sola, me senté en una silla que estaba cerca y me quede inmóvil, como sin vida, sin reparar en nada de lo que sucedía.

De pronto comencé a recitar como solía hacerlo cuando me encontraba sola.

-_"¡Cuan pobres son los que no tienen paciencia!, si la muerte llegara en este instante, sería mi mayor felicidad, trocóde mi corazón de piedra, lo toco y me lastima…"_

-_Líbrame, oh señor, de los celos; es el monstruo de ojo verde que se burla de la carne que se alimenta._-dijo una voz.

Alce la vista y vi su perfecto cuerpo frente a mi, sentí esa calma de nuevo y cerré los ojos, sentí como se agachaba y tomaba mis manos entre las suyas, frías llenas de muerte.

-_Líbrame, oh señor, de los celos; es el monstruo de ojo verde que se burla de la carne que se alimenta_.-volvió a decir.

Abrí los ojos y sus enormes ojos verdes me miraban con cierto "brillo", como había dicho Adele, en ellos, levante mi mano y la coloque en su rostro pálido y frío, Odell cerro los ojos, con mi otra mano acaricié su cabello, fino, sedoso, de una textura increíblemente lisa, y termine por colocarla en la otra mejilla, comencé a acercarme más a él, le di un beso en la frente, y luego estuve a punto de darle un beso en los labios cuando Adele apareció, quite mis manos cuidadosamente de su rostro y Odell abrió los ojos, se percato de la presencia de Adele y se puso de pie. Me miro por última vez, después se dirigió hacía las demás personas, Adele vino corriendo a mi lado y me abrazo.

-¿Podremos irnos?

-Me temo mucho que no…

Decidí volver a la fiesta, muy a mi pesar, sir Frederick me invito a bailar de nuevo y acepte.

-Veo que esta usando el regalo que le di, miss Louise.

-Así es, coronel, me gusto mucho.-dije sin ganas.

Mientras me movía de un lado hacía otro, mi mirada se tropezó con la de Odell, sus ojos me repetían una y otra vez: _Líbrame, oh señor, de los celos; es el monstruo de ojo verde que se burla de la carne que se alimenta_. Quise separarme del coronel y salir corriendo junto a él, pero cuando volví a echar un vistazo ya no estaba, de nuevo se había marchado.

Por fin mi padre decidió que era hora de irnos, me despedí del coronel y del rey Jorge, luego Adele y yo nos fuimos al carruaje y esperamos a mi padre.

Ya en la abadía solo quería recostarme en mi cama, y así lo hice, me quede dormida con el rostro de Odell en la mente, su hermoso rostro.


	12. Chapter 12

Cumpliendo las órdenes del rey, la semana que siguió me presente temprano en el palacio de Buckingham. Una de las primeras damas, Heather de Hannover, hermana menor del coronel Frederick e hija de los reyes, me llevo ante el rey Jorge III y su esposa Charlotte de Mecklemburg-Strelitz, que había estado de viaje en su natal Alemania y acababa de volver.

-Mis más gratos saludos, su majestad.-dije dirigiéndome a la reina Charlotte.

-Igual para usted, miss Louise, me han hablado mucho usted desde que llegue, hace un par de días, espero que todo lo que me han dicho sea verdad.

-Te dije que su belleza era como increíble, ¿no es así?-internivo el rey.

-Por supuesto, y eso no lo niego, eres sumamente hermosa, Louise de Bashford, estoy orgullosa de ti, eres incluso mas bella que tu madre Esther.

-Le agradezco.-dije algo enfadada por la mención de mi madre.

-Y que bueno que al fin decidiste venir a atender la corte, tu madre y tu padre siempre lo hicieron.-dijo la reina Charlotte.

-Eso me han dicho, me he tardado un poco, pero ahora estoy aquí, y cumpliré con lo que me impongan.

Estuvimos charlando durante un largo rato más y al final me designaron el trabajo de atender los asuntos internacionales, consistía en atender a los embajadores de otros países y a personas de otros lugares que quisieran audiencias con el rey o cualquier otra cosa, ya que mi conocimiento de alemán, francés, italiano y español era muy avanzado.

Ocupaba casi toda la mañana en todos esos asuntos, después debía ir a acompañar y atender a la reina Charlotte, algo que me molestaba, pues yo sentía que nadie merecía ser atendido por mi. Al finalizar nuestras tareas con la reina nos daban permiso de pasear por los jardines y a veces hacíamos veladas con alcohol y cartas, lo que comenzó a ser una costumbre entre las damas.

Por supuesto que todos los días pasaba tiempo con el coronel Frederick, pues desde luego noté que el rey quería verme en la corte para que estuviera más cerca de él. La reina estaba encantada conmigo, hubo una ocasión en la que me confeso que pensaba que solo era otra tonta dama aristócrata que no sabía más que ser sociable, descubrió que podía hablar de extensos temas conmigo y ordeno que cuando hablara con ella fuera en alemán, pues también estaba sorprendida de que fuera excelente, así que siempre que charlábamos era en ese idioma. Con todas esas cosas se me dificultaba ver a Adele, pues no le permitían entrar a los aposentos de la reina y solíamos durar horas ahí dentro, ni tampoco podía estar conmigo mientras atendía a embajadores o quien fuera, así que solo podía convivir con ella en la abadía o cuando paseaba por los jardines, lo que la puso triste, porque aunque no me lo dijera yo lo notaba.

Me habían dicho que los intelectuales habían viajado al sur a dar algunas exposiciones, y que estarían ausentes aproximadamente dos semanas, lo que me produjo extrañas sensaciones, no podría saber nada de Odell hasta su regreso.

Varios días después, yo salía de mi trabajo, acababa de atender a un embajador austriaco que venía a pedir ayuda a Inglaterra, cuando me tope con Georgotte Williams de Hannover por los pasillos, rogué para no tener que hablar con ella pero me fue imposible, miss Williams se acerco a mi.

-Miss Bashford, veo que acaba de terminar con sus labores.-dijo

-Así es, miss Williams, ¿desea algo?

-No nada, solo cerciorarme de lo que tanto sospecho.

-¿Y de que sospecha?, si se puede saber.

-Solo pienso que, ese trabajo que le han asignado no es apto para usted.

-¿A que se refiere?

-A que quizá, quizá es mucho para usted, usted entiende, ¿no?

-Disculpe, pero no.

-Si, ya sabe, tal vez usted sea muy poco para un trabajo de esa magnitud.

Su comentario me lleno de rabia y quise arrancarle la horrible peluca que llevaba puesta.

-Permítame contradecirla, miss Williams, pues su madre me escogió personalmente, pues se cercioro de que yo fuera la adecuada, comprobó que soy la mejor opción gracias a que hablo perfectamente alemán, francés, italiano y español, ya que además de aprender aquí cada idioma pase una temporada en cada país para aprender a hablarlo mejor.

Miss Williams me miro con desprecio y no supo que más decir.

-Y me sorprende usted, su madre me ha dicho que usted no quiso aprender alemán, y que se conformo con el francés básico, sin embargo, me ha pedido que ayude a su hermana Heather con su francés y alemán.

Ni siquiera me despedí de ella, simplemente seguí caminando sin mirar atrás, pero supe que la había dejado en su lugar y que le había dado a entender que no podría ofenderme ni humillarme con nada, porque siempre sería mejor que ella.

Los nobles no aceptan que se les de nada gratis, y menos la vida, pero quien pertenece a la chusma desea vivir gratis, es por eso que yo, que siempre he sido diferente y a quien la propia vida se ha entregado, odio recibir cosas gratis, como esas ofensas. Es por ello que la nobleza afirma: "Nosotros damos a la vida lo que ella nos promete", no debemos querer gozar, cuando nosotros no damos a gozar, y por eso era que el coronel Frederick aun no había pedido mi mano, porque quería ver si yo realmente era buena candidata, y por eso me tenía bajo estricta vigilancia en el palacio, aunque todos disimularan yo sabía que cada lacayo, noble, criado, vigilaba mis pasos, pero no le daría el gusto a nadie.

Cuando me dirigía hacía los jardines me encontré con sir Andrew, quien por supuesto se mostró muy feliz de verme.

-¡Oh miss Louise!, ansiaba tanto volver a verla.

-¿Qué tal, sir Andrew?

-Tengo tantas cosas que contarle, miss Louise, por favor acompáñeme.

Y así lo hice, sir Andrew y yo paseamos por el jardín mientras charlábamos sobre los últimos sucesos, y sir Andrew no dejaba de tratar de enamorarme, cosa que nunca lograría, pero que a mi me satisfacía enormemente.

-Usted sabe, miss Louise, que para mí es la persona más hermosa de todo Londres, y quisiera disponer de un poco más de su tiempo, porque si supiera que cuando no estoy cerca de usted…bueno, todo me resulta difícil, el solo verla me hace sentirme vivo.

-¿De verdad le gusto tanto, sir Andrew?-dije por mera curiosidad.

-No le miento, y desde aquella noche, no puedo olvidar el beso que nos unió por unos momentos…

Y entonces sir Andrew comenzó a acercarse a mi, y yo me aleje un poco, pero sir Andrew siguió acercándose, para mi fortuna, Adele llego a interrumpir.

-Miss Louise, no la encontraba por ninguna parte, pero al fin la veo.

-¿Qué sucede Adele?

-El carruaje ha llegado, debemos irnos.

Me puse de pie y me despedí de sir Andrew amablemente.

-Lo veré después, sir, no me olvide.

-Tenga cuidado que no lo haré.-dijo alejándose.

-Vamos pues-le dije a Adele,

-Lo siento, mi niña, solo fue una excusa para alejaros.

-¡Adele!-dije enojada.

-Compréndeme, mi niña, tienes a todo Buckingham pendiente de ti, ¿Qué pretendías que hiciera?

-Adele, a veces no se que hacer contigo.

-Te ves tan agotada, mi niña, ya no me esta gustando nada que tengas que venir a este lugar.

-Lo sé, nana, es horrible tener que discutir por horas con esos embajadores o tener que charlar con la reina Charlotte sobre estupideces.

-¿Por qué no te niegas a venir?

-Por que perdería al coronel Frederick.

-¡Ni siquiera te interesa!

-Quizá el no, pero si su posición.

-Claro, como no imaginarme a mi niña convertida en la esposa del coronel Frederick August de Hannover, hijo del rey Jorge III.

-¿No suena bien?

-¿Y a sir Andrew para que lo quieres entonces?

-El dice cosas bonitas que alimentan mi ego, no puedo evitar dejarlo soltar todas esas palabras de amor que tiene para decirme.

-¿Y que me dices del francés?

Pero entonces no supe que responder, mi ego cayó hasta el suelo y me quede viendo a la nada, luego pude responder.

-Con el no pasa nada, ni lo quiero para nada.

Camine rápido hacía la entrada del palacio, en donde ordene frenéticamente que me trajeran mi carruaje. Adele me alcanzo pero ni siquiera le dirigí la palabra, y así hice hasta llegar a la abadía.


	13. Chapter 13

Paso toda una semana larga, llena de trabajo, en la que me sentí terriblemente agotada, solo quería irme a mi habitación y descansar el día entero. Ese día en el palacio había velada por la noche, así que me apresure a estar con el coronel Frederick, que saldría a un evento privado en la abadía de Westminster, estuve con él algunos minutos y nos despedimos. Después me dirigí a la velada en uno de los pequeños salones de la planta baja, en donde ya se encontraban los pocos invitados y los reyes, estuve ahí durante un rato y bebí vino moderadamente, aunque quise beber más, pero sabía que debía controlarme frente a los reyes. Para mi suerte llego sir Andrew a hacerme compañía, y me pareció raro que no se hubiese quedado en la fiesta de la abadía, así que se lo pregunte.

-Aproveche, miss Louise, pues como repare en que el coronel estaba ahí, pensé que sería buena idea pasarme por aquí.

-Muy inteligente.-dije sonriendo.

Ya que nadie nos observaba aprovechamos para salir del saloncito e ir a pasear a los jardines, en donde nos sentamos en el pasto frente al pequeño lago.

-Adoro estar junto a usted, miss Louise, me transmite toda la tranquilidad que necesito, es simplemente todo lo que deseo.

-Pero sir Andrew, sabe muy bien que muchas personas pretenden que mi destino se ate al del coronel.

-Lo sé perfectamente, y eso no puede detener mis sentimientos, simplemente la deseo como no puede imaginar…

Sir Andrew tomo mi mano y la lleno de besos, luego se la coloco sobre la mejilla y cerro los ojos, no supe que hacer o pensar, pero yo también cerré los ojos e imagine que a quien tenía conmigo era a Odell, luego sentí como sir Andrew volvía a besar mi mano desesperadamente y comenzó a besar mi brazo desnudo.

Pero luego escuchamos que alguien aplaudía fuertemente y abrí los ojos, sir Andrew había soltado mi mano y miraba detrás de mí, yo me gire para ver quien aplaudía y no era más que Odell, el estomago me empezó a revolotear, como si trajera hormigas allí dentro.

-Que lindos, escapando de la velada para estar a solas, sin miradas curiosas observando lo que hacen.

Me incorpore con ayuda de sir Andrew, quien hizo ademán de hablar.

-Le ruego nos disculpe, sir Odell, solo estábamos charlando.-dijo sir Andrew.

-Si, claro, cualquiera puede ver eso, ¿Qué pensaría su majestad de verlos aquí?

-No, por supuesto que eso no sería bueno, será mejor que vuelva, para que nadie vaya a pensar mal.

Sir Andrew se alejo de nosotros con aspecto nervioso.

-No debiste hacer eso, sir Andrew y yo…

Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Odell coloco sus dedos en mi boca, para que me callara.

-Calla, no quiero saberlo, solo déjame observarte…

Pero había algo extraño en sus ojos, estaban como encendidos, como si tuviera la necesidad de algo, estaban más verdes de lo normal, parecía como si necesitara urgentemente de algo, había cierto fuego en ellos que parecía no apagarse. Me acerque a él e intente tomarle la mano, pero al parecer le molesto que quisiera estar cerca de él, pues se aparto de inmediato de mi, y con la velocidad como solía andar, estaba ya a varios metros de mi.

Enojada, comencé a caminar en su dirección, pero él seguía alejándose, entonces me puse furiosa y corrí para alcanzarlo, y lo logre, tome su mano a la fuerza y la apreté, pero Odell parecía que iba a morir de desesperación, ya observándolo bien, me di cuenta de que hacía gestos extraños, que parecían como si algo le molestara de mi, como si no pudiera soportar estar cerca de mi como en otras ocasiones, y me empujo, haciéndome caer al suelo, cuando miré hacía donde estaba parado, ya no estaba.

Me levante asustada de lo que había sucedido y al mismo tiempo demasiado furiosa como para pensar, así que en vez de volver a la velada pedí mi carruaje.

Cuando llegue a la abadía ni siquiera quise hablar con Adele, solo quería estar sola y no saber de nada. Así que caí en un profundo sueño.

Al despertar me sentía mas relajada y descansada, así que mande llamar a Adele.

-Adele, escoge un vestido, para alistarme.

-Eh, mi niña, ya no tendrás que hacerlo.

-¿De que hablas?

-Ya es casi el medio día, no quise despertarte, estabas tan dormida y lucías verdaderamente cansada así que…

-¡Adele!, va, ya que, de cualquier forma odio ir al palacio.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?

-Si, y a quien te pregunte, di que me siento muy mal, hoy no pienso levantarme de esta cama.

Mientras tomaba el almuerzo Adele me platicaba sobre cosas que había sucedido en la casa durante mi ausencia por estar en el palacio de Buckingham, de las que yo ni siquiera me había enterado, después me puse a leerle como le gustaba y el resto del día solo dormí y leí.

Al anochecer, como había dormido casi todo el día, no lograba conciliar el sueño, primero por eso y segundo porque no podía sacar de mi cabeza a Odell, aun tenía su imagen huyendo de mi y eso me atormentaba, no sabía que horas eran exactamente, pero de algo estaba segura, de que Odell no estaba dormido ni en donde se hospedaba, puesto que ya había averiguado que por la mañana era cuando descansaba.

Así que una idea alocada me paso por el pensamiento, no sabía si estaría bien hacerlo, pero no me importo, tenía que saber que era lo que Odell escondía, porque era así, porque había huido, tenía que averiguar que era verdaderamente. Me levante y salí de la habitación tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible, camine sigilosamente hasta la habitación de Adele, entre cuidando no despertarla y cuando por fin estuve dentro, busque entre sus cosas un vestido que pudiera servirme. Encontré uno viejo y lo tome, después salí de nuevo silenciosamente, corrí hasta mi habitación y me quite mi bata de dormir, y en su lugar me puse el vestido de Adele, me deshice el peinado y me coloque el cabello de tal manera que no se me viera mucho el rostro.

Después fui hasta el balcón y escale por el gran árbol hasta estar en la planta baja, me asegure de que ningún cochero estuviera despierto y fui hasta las caballerizas, en donde estaban los caballos. Busque el caballo que solía usar para la caza y lo saque con mucho cuidado, calmándolo para que no relinchara.

Camine junto con él hasta la salida de la abadía y batalle un poco sacando al caballo, pues estaba algo enfurruñado, pero al fin lo logre, cuando estuve segura de que no podría haber nadie mirando, me subí a él, tuve que hacerlo a horcajadas porque si lo hacía a la inglesa jamás llegaría a mi destino, y partí, cabalgue lo más rápido que pude hasta Londres.

Cuando llegue baje la velocidad y había mucha gente en la calle, así que mejor anduve trotando, llegue a donde se hospedaban los intelectuales, pero sabía que Odell no estaría allí, así que seguí trotando hacía donde lo había visto una vez besándole el cuello a esa mujerzuela…

Me baje del caballo cuando estuve cerca y decidí amarrarlo fuera de la vista de los londinenses, pues no confiaba mucho en ellos, termine por hacerlo detrás de un horrible burdel en donde no había nadie, ya que todos se encontraban dentro. Camine por esos horribles callejones esperando encontrarlo en cualquiera de ellos, pero no fue así, no lograba dar con él, y no sabía donde podría estar, después de un rato de haber estado buscando, termine agotada, así que senté en el vil suelo, pues mis pies me había comenzado a doler, puse mi cabeza entre las rodillas y me pregunté: "¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

Era una gran tontería, yo no debería estar ahí, buscando a un hombre que ni siquiera me importaba, o al menos eso pensaba yo. Pero de pronto escuche su dulce voz cerca, o eso me pareció a mi, levante la vista rápidamente y lo vi pasando frente a ese callejón sucio donde yo me encontraba, llevaba a una prostituta a ambos lados y las tenía abrazadas por los hombros, algo que me molesto profundamente y quise ir a darle unas cuantas cachetadas, pero preferí seguirlo discretamente.

Siguieron caminando unas cuadras más y luego Odell las llevo a un parque que se encontraba muy escondido y que no había gente alrededor, quise no pensar lo peor, de solo pensarlo la rabia me consumía, pero decidí aguantar un poco más y seguí tras ellos. Las mujerzuelas comenzaron a besar a Odell por doquier, Odell ni siquiera parecía disfrutarlo, solo cerraba sus ojos y dejaba que lo besaran, decidí acercarme un poco más, para saber que era lo que tramaba, pues si no disfrutaba de ello no entendía porque las había traído hasta ese lugar. Pero de pronto Odell con una mano apretó el cuello de una y a la otra le tomo por la cintura y acerco su boca a su cuello, todo fue tan extraño que al principio no entendí lo que sucedía, pero cuando me fije bien, me di cuenta de que Odell no estaba besando a la ramera, si no que la había mordido, esto me pareció sumamente extraño, pero lo peor fue cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar del cuello de la mujer, mientras que la otra luchaba por librarse de la fuerte mano de Odell, la mujer gritaba mientras Odell la seguía mordiendo, pero conforme los segundos pasaban los gritos iban siendo más débiles, hasta que por fin dejo de gritar, Odell separo su boca de su cuello y la soltó, sus ojos estaban sumamente encendidos, como si hubiera fuego en ellos, la mujer cayó al suelo sin vida y cuando mire a Odell tenía la boca llena de sangre, mostrando sus largos y filosos incisivos. Estaba muy confundida y asustada, acababa de presenciar un asesinato, y me encontraba a tan solo unos metros del lugar, mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos, pero seguí observando, Odell soltó el cuello de la otra mujer y esta intento tomar todo el aire que pudo, pero Odell no le dio tiempo y de inmediato hizo lo mismo que había hecho con la otra mujer, la mordió en el mismo lugar mientras ella intentaba luchar por su vida golpeando a Odell, por supuesto eso no le sirvió de nada, y en unos instantes estaba en el suelo sin vida también.

Me quede paralizada, pero sabía que no debía estar más tiempo allí, o terminara igual que esas mujerzuelas, así que espantada salí de mi escondite y salí corriendo.

Ni siquiera me importo que Odell notara mi precensia, por supuesto, así fue, pero corrí lo más rápido que pude, lo que provoco que me cayera en unos arbustos, para mi mala suerte estaban llenos de espinas y mi brazo termino rasguñado, me levante de inmediato y continué corriendo, pero Odell me alcanzo, me tomo tan bruscamente que hizo que me cayera al suelo, golpeándome la cabeza, estaba perdiendo el sentido, pues el olor a la sangre que había en mi brazo por los raspones del arbusto, todo lo que había visto y el golpe me tenían aturdida, Odell aparto el cabello de mi rostro y se sorprendió al ver que era yo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡responde!, ¿Por qué tenías que seguirme?

-Déjame ir, por favor, he visto suficiente, no quiero terminar como ellas…-dije con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

Odell se percato de la poca sangre que había en mi brazo y lo tomo con delicadeza.

-Por favor, no me hagas nada, ¡déjame!-dije con un grito sofocado.

Pero Odell no me hizo caso, miro mi brazo, como si fuera más algo sagrado que un brazo, yo tirada en el suelo no podía hacer mucho para defenderme, y no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para apartar mi brazo de la boca de Odell.

Odell comenzó a pasar su boca por mi brazo, quitando la sangre, pero no me mordió, que era lo que yo esperaba, tan solo quito la sangre que se había salido de los rasguños y volvió a dejar mi brazo en el suelo.

-¿Por qué no me muerdes también?-dije desafiante.

-No me apetece.

-¿Qué eres?, ¡dímelo!, ¿Qué eres?-grité.

Pero la verdad era que aunque hace unos momentos lo había visto arrebatarle la vida a esas mujeres, no encontraba explicación a que justo a su lado me sintiera más segura que en ningún lado.

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?, solo déjame en paz, sigue pensando que soy un intelectual de visita en Londres, y olvida todo esto, no necesitas saber nada más.

-¿Es por eso que no comes?, ¿Por qué prefieres la sangre?

Mis preguntas hicieron enfadar a Odell, y se acerco a mí bruscamente, puso sus labios muy cerca de los míos, tanto que pude respirar su aliento.

-¿Preferirías huir de mi?, ¿acaso me temes?, ¿tiemblas al escuchar lo que te digo?

Mi cuerpo se estremeció al tenerlo tan cerca y al tener sus labios tan cerca de los míos, tanto que mientras hablaba los rozaba, quise besarlo, pero no tenía las suficientes fuerzas, y no era el momento adecuado.

Pero después se separo de mí y se puso a una distancia considerable.

-Vete de aquí, Louise, vete a tu casa.

Hice un esfuerzo sobrenatural para incorporarme, pero lo logre, después tuve que hacer más esfuerzo para ponerme de pie, cuando lo logre, di unos pasos, pero me tambalee y casi caigo al suelo de nuevo, pero logre sostenerme de un árbol que había cerca.

Quería desmayarme, no podía hacerlo en ese momento porque tenía que llegar hasta mi caballo, pero sentí como Odell me tomaba en brazos, con una increíble fuerza, mientras me cargaba como si yo fuera un bebé, caminaba hacía no sé donde, la verdad es que no me importaba mucho, solo me sentía feliz de estar en sus brazos, ni siquiera verlo matar a dos mujerzuelas me había provocado querer alejarme de él. Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba coloque una mano sobre su pecho, y quise decir algo, pero solo salió algo parecido a un susurro.

De pronto no tuve la menor idea de cómo llegamos a mi caballo, Odell se subió a él conmigo aun en brazos y partimos.

Mientras regresábamos a la abadía, yo no podía pensar más en todo lo que había sucedido esa noche.

"No robaras", "no mataras", es lo que nos enseñaron desde pequeños, ¿es que ha habido peores ladrones y peores asesinos que estas sentencias?, ¿no es acaso la vida todo un robo y un asesinato?

¿Para que vivir?, pensé, todo en la vida es vanidad, vivir es como trillar la paja, es como quemarse sin calor.

Tan rápido como mi mente pudo analizar la situación yo ya me encontraba recostada en mi cama, pude notar como Odell se dirigía hacía el ventanal por donde habíamos entrado, pero pude gritar su nombre, y Odell se volteo para verme.

-No…te vayas…-logré decir.

Odell volvió a donde estaba la cama y me miro fijamente, pero no pude descifrar su mirada.

-Quiero que te quedes aquí, por favor…

Ni siquiera supe si las palabras que salían de mi boca se entendían, pero al parecer sí, ya que Odell se sentó al borde de la cama.

-No, ahí no.-dije débilmente.

Intente hacerme para un lado, Odell adivino lo que trataba de hacer y el mismo me movió, luego se metió a la cama y se acostó junto a mi, yo volví a acercarme y puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho, creo que Odell no supo que hacer en esa situación, pero me rodeo con los brazos. Ya casi estaba por quedarme dormida cuando escuche que me decía al oído.

-¿Por qué, Louise?, deberías huir de mi después de lo que haz visto, deberías temerme más que a nada y a nadie, deberías odiarme, deberías detestarme, deberías burlarte de mi, deberías ignorarme, pero simplemente no puedo resistirme a ti, y ahora pienso que soy yo quien debería temerte a ti, pues si después de todo eso no quieres alejarte de mi, no sé que pensar, no sé que pasa por tu cabeza, pero ahora estoy aquí, solo porque me lo pediste, y ni siquiera tuviste que rogarme, porque como ya dije, no puedo resistirme a ti, no puedo resistirme, y soy yo quien debería temerte por tal cosa, pues nunca nadie ha logrado tener tanto poder sobre mi….

No entendí las palabras de Odell, porque no sabía a que se refería, y además porque ya estaba quedándome dormida, pero solo me reconforto tenerlo ahí conmigo y sentirlo.


	14. Chapter 14

Nunca antes había dormido tan tranquila y segura, y los brazos de Odell me habían regalado eso, desperté con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, que se borro al darme cuenta de que Odell ya no se encontraba ahí, y esa sensación de soledad me había vuelto a invadir, además de eso me encontré con que Adele estaba en mi habitación muy asustada porque llevaba su vestido puesto, así que no tuve más remedio que contarle lo que había sucedido en la noche, excepto que Odell se había quedado junto a mi mientras yo dormía.

-¡Jamás lo vuelvas a hacer!, ¿no ves que peligroso fue eso, mi niña?, ahora que me haz contado eso sobre el francés tendré aun más mala espina, me resultara mas difícil estar cerca de él, y tu también deberías sentir lo mismo, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila describiéndome esa atrocidad?

-No lo sé, nana, es algo que no puedo explicarte, ahora solo tengo deseos de averiguar que sucede con él, de saber porque tiene que sobrevivir así, que es el misterio de todo ello, y no podré estar tranquila si no lo sé.

-¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto?, el joven francés no piensa decírtelo, ya me lo haz dicho.

-Bueno, pues ya pensé en algo, dudo mucho que Odell sea el único, debe haber más como él en alguna parte.

-¿Dónde piensas buscar?

-Pues es sencillo, Adele, debemos ir a París.

-¿París?

-Si, Adele, ¿no es lógico?, Odell es de allá, quizá tengamos suerte y encontremos a alguien. Dile a mi padre que deseo hablar con él, mañana mismo partimos a Francia.

Adele me miro reprobatoriamente pero me obedeció a regañadientes. Minutos después volvió para decirme que podía ir ya a hablar con mi padre.

Me encontré con el en su despacho y me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué deseas Louise?, deberías estar en Buckingham.

-Lo sé, padre, pido disculpas, no me he sentido bien estos días, pero quería pedirte un favor padre, deseo partir mañana a París.

-Por supuesto que no, por el momento estas cumpliendo un trabajo muy importante.

-Lo sé también, pero el mismo coronel Frederick me dio su consentimiento, inclusive su majestad Charlotte de Mecklemburgo-Strelitz.-mentí.

-¿Me puedes explicar a que quieres ir a París?

-Habrá unas cuantas operas que no deseo perderme, también sir Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart y sir Ludwig van Beethoven estarán dando conciertos para la corte de Versalles, siempre he deseado verlos.

Me miro en silencio durante un buen rato y regreso a escribir unas cartas.

-Está bien, arreglare todo para que mañana a primera hora partas con Adele.

Le di las gracias y me retire, rogando para que no se comunicara con el coronel o con la reina.

Cuando regrese a mi habitación llevaba una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Supongo que lograste lo que deseabas.

-Así es, nana, prepara nuestro equipaje, mientras yo iré a Buckingham, tengo una cita con Heather de Hannover.

Me arregle rápidamente y partí hacía el palacio sin Adele. Al llegar me encontré con Heather en sus aposentos sin nadie más que ella y yo, lo que me pareció agradable.

-Heather, me da gusto verte.

-Lo mismo digo Louise, pensé que no vendrías porque ayer no te vi en el palacio ni hoy tampoco.

-Descuida, solo vine por ti, porque mañana tampoco vendré.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No es nada, es solo que iré a París por unos días, me ha enviado mi padre.

-Oh ya veo, la extrañare.

-Gracias, pero por ahora dispongámonos a comenzar las clases.

Estuvimos unas horas practicando el alemán y corrigiendo unas cuantas cosas del francés de Heather, mientras leía un escrito que le había dictado en alemán me di cuenta de que me miraba fijamente.

-¿Tengo algo, Heather?

-Oh no, discúlpame, es solo que eres tan bonita, Louise, quisiera ser como tu.

-También tú eres bonita.

-Pero no como tú, no conozco a nadie que sea bonita como tú, solo puedo pensar en una persona que sea tan hermoso como tú, que parezca también un ángel de Botticelli.

-¿De quien hablas?

-De ese intelectual guapo, el que es francés.

De pronto el corazón comenzó a latirme con fuerza.

-Te refieres a Odell Fournier.

-Sabía que sabrías su nombre. Permíteme preguntarte algo, Louise, ¿tu quieres a mi hermano?, y no te preocupes en mentir, yo no le diré nada a él ni a nadie, sabes que no soy como ellos, que yo tengo más escrúpulos.

-Se eso bien, Heather, solo que temo herirte si te digo lo que siento.

-No temas, y no me importa lo que sientas por él, te lo pregunto por dos cosas, primero porque cuando te mencione a sir Odell tus ojos se iluminaron grandiosamente, y segundo, porque he visto que sir Andrew Rumsfeld de Windsor esta profundamente enamorado de ti.

-Oh…, pues veras, Heather, quizá no entiendas muy bien lo que te diré, tu hermano es quizá un buen hombre, pero no me gusta nada, a veces ni siquiera me presta atención, no le importa que yo platique o coquetee con los demás, cree que ya esta asegurado conmigo, o eso me parece, y por lo tanto, me da igual, solo trato de quedar bien con mi padre y con él, respecto a sir Andrew, se muy bien sus sentimientos, se encarga de recordármelos cada vez que me ve, pero debo confesar que lo único que me atrae de sir Andrew es su charla, puedo charlar muy bien con él, y también acepto que de cierta forma me satisface que me diga palabras de amor, pero yo no siento nada por él, y en lo que se refiere a Odell…bueno pues, no sé que decir, es algo muy complicado.

-Solo puedo sacar una conclusión de todo esto.

-¿Cuál es?

-Que quien realmente te interesa es sir Odell.

-No puedo asegurar eso.

-Yo si, basta con ver como se ilumina tu mirada al mencionarlo.

Me quede callada porque yo no sabía que sucedía conmigo.

-Pero descuida, Louise, yo no diré nada, me sentiré muy feliz de tenerte como amiga, y me haz hecho sumamente feliz por haberme contado lo que sientes, te aseguro que te ayudare en lo que este a mi alcance.

Le sonreí y luego nos dimos un tierno abrazo, lo que me produjo cierta felicidad, pues yo nunca había tenido una persona a quien contarle mis cosas fuera de Adele, y se sentía extraño, pero en el fondo algo me decía que Heather era honesta y sincera, y que podía confiar en ella.

-Dime algo, Heather, ¿cuantos años cumplirás?

-Dieciocho en un par de meses.

-Ya estas en edad de casarte, ¿no crees?

-Si, eso me ha dicho mi madre y mi odiosa hermana, pero la verdad es que nadie llama mi atención.

-Supongo que se encargaran de conseguirte al más importante que encuentren.

Nos reímos un rato de su hermana y su madre y luego nos despedimos, pues se hacía tarde, le dije que le traería algún recuerdo de París y pareció animarla.

De regreso a la abadía me encontré con que Adele ya tenía todo listo y que todo lo del viaje estaba listo también.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos muy temprano para poder tomar el barco que nos llevaría hasta la costa oeste de Francia, y de ahí un carruaje nos esperaría para llegar a París.

El cochero nos dejo a las ocho en punto en el muelle, donde el barco nos esperaba, solo unos cuantos pasajeros más y nosotras íbamos, así que no sería tan molesto.

Tardamos casi todo el día en llegar a Auverne, cuando llegamos Adele y yo buscamos un lugar donde hospedarnos hasta el día siguiente, pues partiríamos temprano.

Encontramos un lugar lujoso a unos cuantos minutos de ahí, alquilamos una habitación y Adele se quedo dormida en cuando se recostó en la cama, mientras que yo batalle para conciliar el sueño, pues venía pensando en muchas cosas.

Mi corazón no latía como solía hacerlo, mis ojos no veían nada más ya que no fuera él, mis ojos no reconocían a nadie más, por razones desconocidas. Quizá por primera vez se había derretido la capa de hielo que rodeaba mi corazón, ¡que cosas de la vida!, una persona fría, literal y sentimentalmente, como yo, había logrado tal efecto en mi, si "persona" era como le podías llamar.

Por lo pronto lo único que deseaba era averiguar lo más que pudiera, y mientras peleaba conmigo misma por haber tomado la decisión de venir hasta Francia, pues eso significo alejarme de Odell, y ahora no podría verlo durante un tiempo.

¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto?, temía mucho enterarme de cosas horrendas, o simplemente de cosas que no podría creer, y supuse que sería algo de lo que no podía escapar, tenía que hacerlo por mí, para poder averiguar que era lo que realmente me pasaba con Odell.


	15. Chapter 15

A la mañana siguiente Adele me despertó para apurarme, pues se nos había hecho un poco tarde, pero nos reunimos con el cochero que nos llevaría hasta París.

Por fin llegamos a nuestro destino a eso de las nueve de la noche, me sentí contenta de estar ahí, pues París era hermoso, nos hospedamos en donde se hospedaban la mayoría de los ingleses cuando viajaban a París, pero claro era solo para los nobles.

Esa noche no quisimos salir a caminar por París, por lo que nos quedamos profundamente dormidas un rato después de llegar.

Pero al día siguiente tomamos un almuerzo delicioso en donde nos hospedábamos.

-¿Al terminar iremos a buscarlos?

-No, Adele, a estas horas no encontraremos nada, debemos esperar al anochecer.

Adele me miro extrañada pero no dijo nada. Después de almorzar salimos a caminar por las hermosas calles de París, encontrándonos con desagradables sorpresas, como esos horribles panfletos de Maria Antonieta que la acusaban de un millar de cosas, me encargue de leer cada uno de ellos, y quedaba espantada con el que leía, unos la acusaban de hacer orgías en sus aposentos con sus criados, otros de ser adicta a las cartas, otros de despilfarrar el dinero de Francia en caprichos mientras había gente muriéndose de hambre en todo el país, otros acusaban al mismo Luis XVI, los cuales decían que era un borrachín que no cumplía con Francia.

Al ver todos aquellos panfletos quede horrorizada, ¿Cómo podrían odiar tanto a su reina?, los parisinos no sabían hacer otra cosa, y en Inglaterra esto no se sabía, solo se sabía que estaban en una situación precaria, pero no que era tanto.

Compramos algunas cosas para llevarlas a Londres, después regresamos a comer algo y descansamos de la larga caminata, cuando por fin cayo la noche salimos en busca de nuestro objetivo.

Duramos horas buscando por todas las calles de París sin ningún logro, Adele se mostró cansada y decidimos volver a descansar, y así fue durante muchos días, paseábamos durante la mañana, y por la noche buscábamos por todo París a quien sea que se pareciera a Odell.

Comenzaba a convencerme de que no tendría éxito, pero no me podía dar por vencida todavía, un día decidí que asistiríamos a una opera, pues ya no tenía tantas ganas de buscar.

Como todas las operas, me encanto, la cenicienta era una de mis favoritas, y la soprano cantaba sumamente hermoso, duro dos largas horas, en las que no quite el ojo del escenario.

Mientras salíamos del Theatre du Temple, hubo algo que capto mi atención de inmediato. Un caballero muy elegante vestido, iba acompañado de una bonita dama, aunque esta no se llamaba tanto la atención como el, pude fijarme rápidamente en su rostro, y entonces supe que por fin había dado con lo que quería.

-Adele, apresúrate, debemos seguirlo.

Lo seguimos durante su larga caminata, la bella dama iba abrazándolo en todo momento. "Pobrecita", pensé, pues sabía exactamente cual sería su destino esa noche.

Por fin llegaron a una taberna que no parecía tener mucho prestigio y que estaba repleta de los panfletos contra Maria Antonieta, nos escondimos mientras nuestro objetivo hacía lo que ya me venía sospechando.

Le besaba en los labios desesperadamente, como si de verdad la quisiera, aunque solo para asesinarla, después fue bajando hasta su cuello, en donde clavo sus enormes incisivos, pude notar como la mirada de la dama pedía ayuda, pero nadie sospechaba que estaba siendo asesinada salvajemente, hasta que por fin cayó al suelo inerte, pude notar como el caballero se limpiaba la sangre y luego entraba a la taberna.

Fue cuando aprovechamos para salir del escondite y me dirigí hacía la taberna.

-¡Espera Louise!, no entres ahí, podría hacerte daño.

-Adele, será mas seguro ahí dentro que ahí mismo donde descansa el cuerpo de la mujer.

Adele no parecía nada convencida pero aun así me siguió hasta la taberna, dentro había un par de rameras y la mayoría de los clientes eran hombres, por lo que se nos quedaron viendo muy extrañados, y a uno que otro se le escapaba una mirada de lujuria, lo que no fue de mi agrado.

Busque al caballero por todo el lugar hasta encontrarlo en una mesa donde se encontraba solo. Camine hasta su mesa y me pare frente a él.

Volvió su vista y se me quedo mirando fijamente, y era como sospechaba, era tan pálido como Odell, sus ojos tenían ese fuego que los hacía ver encendidos, su cabellera era más larga que la de Odell, y me sonrió como queriendo decir: "tengo otra victima", en donde pude ver sus notables incisivos que usaba para beber.

-Señor…-dije muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué he hecho hoy para atraer a semejante belleza?

-Señor.-dije sentándome.-Necesito su ayuda, necesito hablar con usted.

-Podríamos salir si lo desea.

-No, no, prefiero que sea aquí.

-Insisto, salgamos.

-Escúcheme, se que usted no es como los demás, se lo que acaba de hacer con esa muchacha…, y es por eso que estoy aquí.

-Entonces haz visto demasiado, y no puedo permitir eso.

Hizo ademán de pararse y tuve que hacer algo para detenerlo.

-Conozco a Odell.-solté de pronto.

El caballero se paro en seco y luego me miro, al parecer el también lo conocía, lo que fue muy bueno para mi.

-¿Y donde esta él?-dijo entusiasmado.

-Esta lejos…en donde yo vivo.

-Esta bien, madame, hablemos, soy Maurice.

-Gracias monsieur, puede usted decirme Louise.

-¿De donde viene usted?

-De Londres.

-Pues quiero que sepa que no parece, su francés es perfecto.

-Lo sé, ahora, por favor, Maurice, si pudiera decirme algo sobre Odell…, algo sobre ustedes, ¿Qué son?, ¿Por qué son tan diferentes?

-Quiere usted saber demasiado, y no puedo hacer tal cosa, entienda, así como los humanos tienen leyes, nosotros también.

-Entonces no son humanos.

-Por supuesto que no, lucimos como tales, pero somos más que eso.

-¿Cómo conoció a Odell?

-Lo conocí hace bastantes años…, era un pobre muchacho campesino, trabajaba con sus padres en su pueblo natal, a pesar de ser un campesino pobre tenía mucho potencial, siempre tenía ideas absurdas que a los demás jamás se les hubieran podido ocurrir, siempre se las decía a sus padres, pero estos siempre lo creyeron un loco mental, y yo estuve siempre cerca de él para escuchar lo que tenía para decir, aunque el no supiera eso, pero un buen día decidí dárselo a conocer, y entonces nos volvimos compañeros.

-¿Cómo se convirtieron en lo que son?

-Eso no puedo decírtelo, ya te lo dije, tenemos nuestras propias creencias, y me impresiona que hayas venido hasta París solo para averiguar más sobre Odell, ¿acaso sientes algo por él?

-No…lo se, solo deseo averiguarlo, necesito saberlo.

Maurice comenzó a reírse, como si se estuviera burlando.

-Oh, Odell, siempre tan estúpido, jamás ha conseguido que nadie lo ame, siempre hay algo mal con el, lo peor es que el lo sabe, y por eso huye.

-¿Huye?

-Así es, huyo de nosotros hace ya muchísimo tiempo, pero es un pobre estúpido, sus actitudes nunca lo han llevado a nada bueno, pero no logra darse cuenta de ello, y ahora tiene a una pobre mortal tratando de averiguar algo sobre el.

Volvió a reírse y yo comencé a enfadarme,

-¿Mortal?-dije confundida.

-Así es, pequeña mortal, debes cuidarte mucho de Odell, puede aparentar muchas cosas, puede hacerte creer que te ama, y cuando estés totalmente de acuerdo con ello, te abandona, así es él.

-Tal vez usted le dio motivos para que decidiera abandonarlo.

-No lo puedo saber, hace ya tanto tiempo que deje de buscarlo que ya no me interesa.

Hubo un silencio prolongado.

-Déjeme decirle, Louise, que cuando la vi parada frente a mi por un momento creí que era una de nosotros, hasta que escuche su corazón palpitar.

-No lo entiendo.

-No es difícil de comprender, mire, nosotros somos hermosos para todos los mortales, una belleza que ningún mortal podría tener, y al verla a usted, bueno pues su belleza me impacto, debo admitirlo, algo que nunca antes había experimentado, jamás conocí a ningún mortal con su belleza.

-Tiene que decirme más, por favor, Maurice, realmente necesito saberlo, ¿Por qué beben la sangre de las personas?

-Ah, vaya mortal tan inteligente, es por lo mismo que ustedes beben agua o comen esos extraños platillos.

-Entonces es como si…fuera su alimento.

-Algo así, Louise, pero ya es suficiente, será mejor que se vaya de aquí lo antes posible, sabe usted demasiado y cualquier de nosotros podría entrarse, y entonces jamás volverá a su Londres.

-Solo una última cosa, dígame donde puedo averiguar mas sobre Odell, es muy importante.

-No veo porque tanto interés, pero si lo desea tanto, hay un pueblo llamado Roanne, al sur, esta a unos dos o tres días, si va ahí quizá logre averiguar algo.

Me despedí con una inclinación de cabeza y salí casi corriendo de aquel lugar, dejando atrás al misterioso Maurice, que parecía tener muchas cosas más por decir, pero ahora temía que pudiera matarme antes de saber algo de Odell.

Adele se encontraba sumamente asustada por todo lo que había escuchado, tanto que ni siquiera hablaba. Llegamos a nuestra habitación y empacamos nuestras cosas. Al siguiente día contrate a un cochero y un carruaje, y partimos hacía Roanne.

Como Maurice había dicho, Roanne estaba a dos días de París, era un pueblo muy pequeño, con unas cuantas casas y mucho campo. Le pedí al cochero que nos esperara en un pequeño restaurante que había en el centro y Adele y yo nos pusimos a caminar.

Preguntamos en todas las casas si sabían algo de una familia Fournier, pero parecía que nadie sabía nada de ellos, como si hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, por lo que recordé lo que Maurice me había contado y me pareció que los tiempos no concordaban, ¿hacía cuanto tiempo Odell había marchado de aquí?, si es tan joven, alguien tenía que saber algo de su familia.

Hasta que caminamos hacía las casas de la colina, una hermosa colina con tres casas pequeñas, en la primera había tres niños jugando en el jardín, así que le hable a la que se veía más grande.

-Hola, mademoiselle, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Liliane, madame.

-Muy bien, Liliane, ¿no sabes algo acerca de una familia Fournier?

-Creo que no, madame, no hay nadie por aquí que lleve ese apellido.

-Ya veo…aun así, _merci._

Adele y yo nos alejamos de la casita y nos sentamos a descansar en unas grandes rocas que había cerca.

Observe como jugaban los niños y me fije que Liliane ya no se encontraba entre ellos. Fije mí vista en el cielo y trate de distraerme encontrándole forma a las nubes, pero Adele interrumpió mi tranquilidad.

-Deberíamos irnos ya, mi niña, aquí no encontraremos nada, y todo esto ya me esta asustando mucho, temo que ese Maurice de con nosotras y nos asesine…

Pero en eso vi como Liliane corría hacía nosotras.

-¡Madame!-dijo mientras corría.

-¿Qué pasa, Liliane?

-Creo que quizá le servirá algo que tengo que mostrarle, por favor, sígame.

Adele y yo seguimos a Liliane colina abajo, y llegamos a su casita de nuevo, pero nos condujo hasta el jardín trasero, en donde había una especie de barranco que tenía unas escaleras, bajamos cuidadosamente las escaleras y llegamos a otro pequeño jardín, en el que había tres tumbas, lo que me pareció extraño.

-Puede ser que esto le ayude, madame.-dijo Liliane, después salió corriendo y la perdimos de vista.

-¿Por qué esa niña nos trajo aquí?-dijo Adele.

-No lo sé, averigüémoslo.

Me agache para poder leer las inscripciones, la primera decía:

Jean-François Fournier 1510 – 1552

-Estas tumbas son de hace muchísimos años, nana, este hombre nació en 1515 y murió en 1555.

-Vaya que son muchos años, mi niña.

-Pero tiene el apellido de Odell.

Me dirigí a la segunda y esa decía:

Anne-Sophie Fournier 1515 – 1552

-Esta mujer murió en el mismo año que aquel hombre.

-Quizá eran marido y mujer.-dijo Adele.

Y cuando llegue a la tercera me lleve la gran sorpresa de mi vida:

Odell-Philippe Fournier 1530 – 1552

Cuando leí la inscripción casi me desmayo, no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, era imposible, o quizá era otro Odell…no lo sé, pero Odell estaba vivo, podía verlo, escucharlo, sentirlo, ¿Cómo podría estar muerto?

-¿Qué pasa, mi niña?, ¿Qué dice esa?, ¿Por qué reaccionaste así?

-Oh Adele…eso es una locura.

-Dime que dice, por el amor de Dios.

-Odell-Philippe Fournier, 1530-1552.

-¡Santísima virgen!, ¿como puede ser eso?, si el joven francés esta mas vivo que yo.

-Eso es lo que creemos nosotras, Adele, pero ahora que lo pienso, las palabras de Maurice eran muy ciertas, yo no comprendía porque lo había conocido hace tantos años si Odell es muy joven, o al menos eso aparenta.

-No entiendo nada mi niña…nada…

-Yo tampoco, Adele, esto es tan confuso, Odell murió cuando tenía veintidós años, pero…

-¿Pero que?

-Ya entiendo porque Maurice me llamo mortal.

-¿De que hablas?

-Los mortales morimos en cualquier momento.

-Por supuesto, es el mandado de nuestro señor.

-Pero los inmortales…ellos viven durante años.

-¿Qué insinúas, mi niña?

-Lo que Maurice trato de decirme, o bueno, no trato, pero ahora entiendo que quiso decir que son inmortales, nana, por eso me llamo mortal, y por eso hizo hincapié en que fueron muchísimos años.

-¿Cómo alguien podría ser inmortal?

-Oh nana, regresare a Londres con más dudas de las que llegue aquí.

-¡Entonces el francés lleva teniendo veintidós por más de doscientos años!

-Eso parece.-dije confundida.-Adele, será mejor que regresemos a Londres de inmediato, creo que solo Odell puede aclararme todo…

-Oh mi niña, eso debiste decidirlo hace tiempo.

Regresamos al restaurante donde el cochero nos esperaba y le pague para que nos llevara hacía Auverne para poder tomar un barco.

Tardamos casi cuatro días en llegar a Auverne, y nos informaron que el siguiente barco saldría dentro de dos días, así que no pudimos hacer más que esperar.

Dos días después pudimos salir de Francia al fin, y en unas horas estuvimos en nuestro amado Londres.


	16. Chapter 16

Mi padre no se encontraba en casa cuando llegamos, lo que me agrado, porque así no tendría que responder a que hubiéramos tardado tanto en París.

Adele comenzó a desempacar en cuanto llegamos, pero la detuve.

-Adele, descansa ahora, mañana harás eso.

Me dio las gracias y se fue a su habitación, la noche estaba a punto de caer, y yo estaba muy agotada del viaje, además, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza que no lograba aclarar, y eso no me dejaba tranquila. Me dirigí a la mesita y me dispuse a escribir una carta para Heather, solo para informarle de mi regreso, al terminarla se la di al cochero para que la llevara a Buckingham.

Después me quite el vestido y me puse mi ropa de dormir, me recosté en la cama y todos los pensamientos volvieron a mi cabeza, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía, ni hablaba con él, una parte dentro de mi ansiaba hacerlo, pues hacía ya casi un mes desde la última vez que lo había visto, y eso, debo confesar, me mataba por dentro, por suerte caí en un profundo sueño del que no desperté hasta el siguiente día a medio día.

Cuando desperté Adele ya había desempacado todo y estaba arreglando unas cosas de una pequeña estancia.

-Mi niña, que bueno que despertaste, te ha llegado una carta de Buckingham.

Adele me entrego la carta y rompí con cuidado el sello.

_Querida Louise:_

_Estoy muy emocionada por tu regreso, hace ya tanto tiempo que te marchaste, ya casi un mes , te comento que falta muy poco para mi fiesta de cumpleaños, y por supuesto estas invitada ,¡oh ansío verte pronto!, quiero que seas tu quien me ayude a organizarla, no quiero que mi hermana Georgette tenga nada que ver, ya imagino que diría de leer esta carta, primero por su contenido, segundo por la manera en la que nos hablamos, pero no me importa, también quiero comentarte que días después de que te marchaste el intelectual francés, sir Fournier, vino a preguntar por ti en varias ocasiones, aunque por suerte nadie se entero de esto más que yo y unas cuantas criadas, dejo de venir cuando le informe que habías salido de viaje, por supuesto no le dije a donde, pues me pareció inapropiado dar información que no me corresponde, en fin, te espero mañana querida Louise._

_Tuya_

_Heather de Hannover._

Confieso que al enterarme de que Odell me había buscado me hizo sentir bien, aunque también me sentí bien por que Heather no le había mencionado a donde había ido de viaje, así no hubiera ido a buscarme y no hubiera podido averiguar nada, porque aunque regrese con mas dudas, me entere de muchas cosas, y ahora, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarme a Odell y preguntárselas a él directamente.

El día siguiente me levante temprano para ir a ver a Heather más que nada, se encontraba esperándome en sus aposentos y charlamos sobre mi viaje y sobre lo que ella había hecho en ese tiempo, después iniciamos con la organización de su fiesta, decidimos el banquete, el lugar y por supuesto, a los invitados, después de eso continuamos con sus clases, y me sorprendió ver que había avanzado mucho en el tiempo que dejamos de vernos. Estuve casi todo el día con Heather, al terminar las clases salimos a dar un paseo por los jardines, en donde me encontré con el coronel Frederick, que se mostró poco emocionado de verme, aun así le dedique mi tiempo.

Por la noche de vuelta a casa, mi padre fue a verme a mi habitación y me pidió explicaciones de porque habíamos perdido tanto tiempo en París y le dije una sarta de mentiras que termino por creerse, la verdad era que ni siquiera me importaba lo que opinara al respecto, ya era bastante grande para tomar mis decisiones, pero aun se creía con poder sobre mi por vivir bajo el mismo techo que él.


	17. Chapter 17

Retome mi trabajo en el palacio de Buckingham y así paso el tiempo hasta que llego el día del cumpleaños de Heather, y yo seguía sin saber nada de Odell, cada día que pasaba me consumía la duda de saber como se encontraba, y la verdad es que no me atrevía a buscarlo, pues temía enfrentarme a él y soltarle todo lo que había hecho en Francia, estuve lista temprano porque debía acompañar a Heather, esperaba con mucho entusiasmo ver a Odell en la fiesta, pues habíamos enviado invitaciones a los intelectuales. Todo estuvo arreglado y listo perfectamente, Heather estaba muy feliz de que todo estuviera como ella lo deseaba, aunque su hermana Georgette opinara lo contrario, y aunque no nos lo había dicho, se le veía en el rostro de pocos amigos que llevaba por toda la fiesta. Lo que importaba era que Heather se la pasara bien, no me importaba la odiosa Georgette, además yo solo esperaba la llegada de Odell, que parecía que no vendría. Para mi suerte estaba sir Andrew, que siempre andaba tras de mi y me hacía sentir un poco mejor con sus palabras.

La velada estuvo muy bien, lo importante para mi fue que Heather se la pasara realmente bien y así fue, pero yo no me sentía muy bien, así que me disculpe con ella y me retire a la abadía, realmente esperaba ver a Odell esa noche, pero nunca apareció, así que empecé a temer que ya no le interesara más.

-¿Qué sucede, mi niña?-me pregunto Adele en el camino de regreso.

-No es nada, nana, es solo que…quizá ya no le interese más a Odell.

-¡Pero que va!, quizá todo ese asunto del francés me parezca extraño y hasta me de miedo, y quizá no me guste el rumbo que están tomando las cosas, pero de algo si estoy segura.

-¿De que?

-De que le interesas al francés, y vaya que tu nana lo puede ver todo, y oír, y quien sabe cuantas veces he visto como te mira ese franciecillo, y sus ojos no demuestran otra cosa que no sea interés.

Me quede callada hasta que llegamos a la abadía, entre a mi habitación con una gran preocupación, pues no quería cometer una tontería de nuevo, y estuve a punto de pensar en ir a buscarlo, pero descarte esa idea de inmediato, Adele se despidió y se fue a dormir, mientras que yo me quede leyendo en la mecedora.

Estaba muy sumergida en la lectura, ya que solo lo hice para distraerme un poco, aunque dejo de funcionar un rato después, cuando escuche algunos ruidos fuera, deje el libro sobre la mesita y abrí el ventanal, pero no había nada, desee que hubiera sido Odell, pero no estaba ahí, camine hasta la bardita y me asome, pero tampoco había nadie. Me di la vuelta para volver a entrar, derrotada, pero me lleve el gran susto de mi vida, Odell estaba parado como una perfecta estatua a unos metros de mi, quise sonreír pero sabía que no debía ser débil frente a él.

-Odell…

-¿Dónde haz estado todo este tiempo?

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?

-Pudiste haber dejado una carta, una nota, lo que sea…

-¿Tan importante era saber a donde fui?

Odell pareció muy molesto, y supongo que lo hice enojar más con mi actitud, así que comenzó a caminar para irse, pero tenía que detenerlo con lo que fuera.

-¿En que año naciste, exactamente?

-Pues en 1763.

-¿Estas seguro?

-¿Por qué esa pregunta tan estúpida?

-Ah, por nada, pensé que quizá habrías nacido en 1530.

Odell me miro con los ojos inyectados en sangre, sabía que yo sabía algo y que no me quedaría como si nada, pero no respondió nada, solo se dio la vuelta y se subió a la bardita, para poder saltar.

-Cuando te vi por primera vez, Louise, por un momento pensé que eras como yo, hasta que escuche palpitar tu corazón.

-Entonces Maurice tenía razón…

Volvió a voltear y esta vez vino rápidamente hacía mí y me tomo por los hombros bruscamente.

-¿Maurice?, entonces de esto se trata todo, fuiste a París a investigar sobre mi, muy inteligente.-dijo furioso.- ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

-También puedo morir justo ahora, ¿no es así?

-¡No!, ¡no!, ¡yo jamás te mataría!

-¿Qué te hace diferente de Maurice?

Pero Odell no respondió, eso me enfureció, pues estaba harta de secretos.

-¡Dímelo!-grite.

Odell tomo mi rostro con sus manos, me miro a los ojos y luego planto sus labios sobre los míos, nunca antes había sentido tanta pasión en un beso, era como si todo el dulce sabor del mundo estuviera en sus labios, y yo no podía desprenderme de ellos.

Pase mis manos por su espesa cabellera y la acaricie, Odell bajo sus labios y me beso el cuello, y aunque por un segundo pensé que me mordería no fue así, solo continuo besándome con sus carnosos labios que tanto amaba, parecía como si estuviera desesperado por querer besarme, y yo no lo impedí, porque también lo estaba, estaba desesperada y quería sentirlo, quería probar sus labios.

Me tomo en brazos sin dejar de besarme y nos introdujimos a la habitación, en donde me coloco cuidadosamente en la cama, se separo de mi para observarme durante unos segundos, mi mirada se lo pedía a gritos, su mirada me lo pedía a gritos, y tenía que suceder.

Lentamente paso una mano por mi pierna, y yo me estremecí por completo, luego me quito mi bata de dormir y me observo otro largo rato, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, solo estaba pasando y yo no podía sentirme más feliz que en ese instante, Odell me beso de nuevo, pero esta vez en los pechos, luego bajo hasta mi abdomen, su mirada me tranquilizaba tanto y me hacía desearlo más.

Odell comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, poco a poco, y cuando quedo completamente desnudo, vi su cuerpo, perfecto, pálido, parecía una perfecta estatua hecha de mármol, del mas puro y fino que pudiera alguien percibir, pase una mano por su pecho y su abdomen, simplemente no podía creer lo que veía, me fundí en un tierno abrazo con él, y así comenzó todo.

Cada minuto que pasaba era como si fuera a ser mi última noche, sentía a Odell dentro de mí, no quería dejar de sentir eso ni por un instante, no quería separarme de él, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que por primera vez me entregaba a un hombre, o mas bien, a algo que lucía como uno, me sentía mas hermosa que nunca, mas feliz que nunca, mas especial que nunca, me sentía mas parte de Odell que de mi misma, pero ahí juntos, yaciendo en mi cama, éramos uno solo, y no importaba lo que Odell fuera, ni lo que yo fuera, solo importaba ese momento y que nos estuviéramos entregando el uno al otro, porque ahora yo sentía mas que nunca que Odell era mío y solo mío, y yo por supuesto, solo pertenecía a Odell, y no teníamos que estar casados para saber eso, pues entregarse a alguien es el acto mas puro que pueda existir, y yo me estaba entregando por completo, de pies a cabeza.

Odell tomo mi mano y la apretó muy fuerte, después la beso tiernamente, y sin que me lo esperara clavo sus finos dientes en mi muñeca, pensé que me mataría, pero fue una estupidez de mi parte pensar eso de Odell, pues el mismo me lo había dicho, el jamás me mataría, sentí como mi sangre pasaba de mis venas a su boca, hasta que paro, y me beso en los labios, con mi sangre en su boca, y su boca en la mía, fue una sensación increíble, que jamás creí que disfrutaría.

Cuando todo termino, nos separamos por un instante, pero solo un instante, porque yo de inmediato volví junto a él y lo abracé con fuerza, no quería dejarlo ir.

-¿Por qué me abrazas tan fuerte?-me preguntó.

-No quiero que te vayas.

-Podría irme aunque me abrazaras con todas las fuerzas del mundo.

-Entonces no lo hagas, por favor…

-Esta bien, al menos hasta que sea el amanecer.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas ahora todo?, ya que mas da, no importa si existen leyes entre ustedes que lo prohíban, ya he vito mucho, se mucho, creo que merezco saberlo después de todo.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Pues, ya que lo mencionaste, un día fui a buscarte a donde te hospedas, y me dijeron que tenían prohibido molestarte durante el día, y ahora dijiste que al menos hasta el amanecer.

-Pues…no podemos salir durante el día, podríamos morir.

-No tiene mucho sentido.

-Nosotros somos…inmortales.

-¿Inmortales?

-Si, nada puede acabar con nosotros, excepto el sol y el fuego.

-Ya veo, entonces por eso no salen durante el día, ¿y que hacen mientras el sol esta allá fuera?

-Dormimos.

-Se que beben sangre para sobrevivir, porque es su alimento, me lo dijo Maurice, pero… ¿Qué sucede si comen comida normal?

-Nada, solo vomitaríamos todo, es como si ustedes comieran solo sangre.

-¿Puedo preguntar porque cuando sudas…solo surge sangre?

-Pues, estamos compuestos de pura sangre, así como ustedes están compuestos en su mayoría de agua.

-Ya…, pues entiendo un poco mejor todo esto, ¿puedo preguntarte algo más?

-Pues, ya haz preguntado demasiado, así que adelante.

-¿Cómo…como te convertiste en esto?-dije apretándolo más contra mi.

-Todo fue varios meses después de haber cumplido mis veintidós, era un simple campesino que vivía con sus padres en un pueblo muy pequeño al sur de Francia, Roanne, nunca fuimos lo suficientemente ricos, por eso no me case mas joven, así que mis padres se encargaron de arreglarme el matrimonio con una muchacha un poco más adinerada que yo, y solo lo consiguieron porque consideraban que yo era lo bastante guapo como para verme bien parecido, la muchacha no era fea, pero tampoco era muy agraciada, y nunca llamo mi atención, así que mostraba muy poco interés en ella, siempre tuve ideas absurdas que a mis padres les molestaban, yo iba por el pueblo compartiendo mis ideas con los demás, y por supuesto mis padres se enfurecían, pero era algo que no podía callar, siempre me ha gustado decir lo que pienso de las cosas, por eso ahora me he convertido en intelectual.

"Por esos días me había fijado que por el pueblo rondaba un joven de muy buen ver, se veía a leguas que era adinerado, andaba por todo el pueblo de arriba abajo, y lo que me pareció mas extraño fue que algunas muertes se dieron en el pueblo coincidieron con su llegada y su estancia, lo peor era que parecía vigilarme de muy cerca, siempre estaba pendiente de mi y mostraba mucho interés por mi, algo que me molestaba, pero no pude evitar detenerlo, el ya tenía todo decidido, y así fue como una noche vi con mis propios ojos como asesinaba brutalmente a un viejo que paseaba por las orillas, cuando intente correr para decirle a los demás me detuvo con una velocidad increíble, y también acabo con mi vida, sentí como encajaba sus dientes en mi cuello y absorbía toda la sangre de mi cuerpo, me llevo a donde se hospedaba y espero unas horas a que mi cuerpo se deteriorara, después saco sangre de su muñeca y me dio de beber de ella, fue quizá lo más maravilloso que había experimentado hasta ese entonces, tome la sangre como si no hubiera comido en días, estaba absolutamente deliciosa, y no podía evitar caer enamorado de ella, separo su muñeca de mi boca y mi cuerpo comenzó a experimentar cambios impresionantes, conforme pasaban las horas yo me iba sintiendo menos humano, pase horas y horas retorciéndome en el suelo, hasta que ceso. Cuando pude incorporarme el mundo era totalmente diferente, yo era completamente diferente, mis sentidos estaban al máximo, podía escuchar los gritos de una señora que estaba a miles de metros de ahí, podía escuchar palpitar los corazones de las personas, mi velocidad era increíble, podía llegar del otro lado del pueblo en tan solo unos cuantos segundos, y yo, me había vuelto más hermoso que nunca, era pálido, increíblemente pálido, mis músculos habían crecido, ahora eran aun mas fuertes, mis ojos se habían tornado más verdes y brillantes, mis incisivos habían tomado una forma extraña, se habían hecho filosos y mas largos, era obvio que para las demás personas me había convertido en una especie de dios, mi creador trato de explicarme las cosas mas sencillas como que ahora no podría disfrutar del sol nunca más, tendría que vivir entre las sombras, ocultándome de todos, nunca podría decirle a nadie que es lo que era realmente, tenía que pretender ser humano, pero ya no era más uno de ellos, tuve que aprender a matar a la gente, hasta que llego un punto en el que ya no me importaba más quitarle la vida a los demás, aprendí también que nada terminaría conmigo a no ser que me prendieran con fuego o tuviera contacto con la luz solar. Pero tuve que arreglar el problema de mis padres, aunque los quise mucho tuve que aceptar que Maurice los matara, para que no intervinieran con mi creación, y aunque al principio fue difícil, sentí que por primera vez estaba viviendo de verdad, hacía cuanto quería siempre que quería, y no había nadie para impedirlo. Y me sentí feliz durante los primeros cien años, y después todo se convirtió en un calvario, pues no encontré en Maurice lo que esperaba encontrar, nunca sentí el amor que necesitaba y por supuesto jamás intento dármelo, el solo deseaba la compañía de alguien.

"Así que un día decidí irme y separarme de él, no le pareció muy bien, pero tampoco me importo, lo veía cada cierto tiempo, pero después también deje de hacerlo, conocí a otros como yo, pero tampoco tenían lo que yo necesitaba, pude ver como pasaban los años, los tiempos cambiaban y yo debía cambiar junto con ellos. Intente buscar lo que quería en algún mortal, recorrí el mundo entero en busca de algo que pudiera sentirme feliz, pero parecía ser que ningún humano era para mi, que ninguno estaba destinado a hacerme feliz, así que también deje de buscar entre ellos, y me resigne, poco a poco me dejo de importar si existía alguien en algún lugar, hasta que años después llegue a aquí, a Londres, y te vi en ese baile de gente aristócrata, vestida con las mas finas cedas, y como ya te dije, creí que por un momento eras una de nosotros, pero no fue solo eso lo que me llamo la atención, sino lo que había en ti, pude notar que eras alguien incapaz de amar a otra persona que no fueras tu misma, note también que todos te admiraban y adoraban a ti, pero que a ti te importaba poco o nada lo que ellos pensaran, orgullosa, vanidosa como nadie en el mundo, egocéntrica, arrogante, te creías superior a todos los presentes, y por supuesto así era, eras justo como yo, te vi tan hermosa, incluso mas que uno de nosotros, simplemente destacabas entre todas esas personas, me miraste así, tan sorprendida, como si jamás hubieras visto algo como yo, y me atrapaste, y desde esa noche no pude resistirme a ti, tuve que fingir que te ignoraba, que me daba lo mismo tu persona, cuando en el fondo moría por sentirte cerca de mi.

-No sabía que sintieras y pensaras eso de mí.

-Pues sí, Louise, eres lo que he estado buscando durante siglos, y quizá más de lo que esperaba, y sabía que un día llegaría este día y tendría que decirte toda la verdad. Ahora pues, quisiera saber yo sobre ti.

-No entiendo, no hay mucho que saber de mí.

-Si que lo hay, si que lo hay…y te sorprenderás al descubrir todo lo que tienes que decir.

-¿Cómo que quieres saber?

-Como por ejemplo…porque un día que estabas un poco pasada de copas, mencionaste algo sobre la muerte de tu madre.

-Oh, ya veo, pues no es gran cosa, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía unos diez años, casi nunca la veía, ni a mi padre, primero porque ellos tenían muchos asuntos que atender, mi madre pasaba el día en la corte y mi padre también, aunque también estaba encerrado todo el tiempo en su despacho, justo como ahora, cuando los veía era porque debíamos asistir a eventos importantes para ellos, y solo me llevaban para que todos supieran que tenían una hija maravillosa, según ellos, así que pasaba poco o nada de tiempo con ellos, nunca me entere de que mi madre tenía tisis, hasta el mismo día de su muerte, cuando Adele me lo dijo me quede sopesando sus palabras durante segundos y continué leyendo, quizá sea una atrocidad, pero nunca sentí amor hacía mi madre, porque ella nunca me lo dio, y es igual con mi padre.

-Y también puedes responderme ahora, ¿porque reaccionaste así la primera vez que nos vimos?

-Creo que sí…es solo porque como ya lo dijiste, siempre he creído que soy la mas bella, y cuando te vi, me enfurecí al principio, no podía creer que existiera alguien quizá mas bello que yo, no pude apartar la vista de ti, hasta que me harte de mirarte, eras insoportablemente hermoso, y lo que me hizo enfadar más fue que ya no sería la única que atrajera las miradas de todos, pero después note tu ignorancia hacía mi, y eso me molesto aun más, y comencé a hacer estúpidos planes para llamar tu atención, pero para eso tendría que ignorarte yo, y también me resulto muy difícil, así que coqueteaba con quien se me pusiera en frente, y creo que ni siquiera eso funciono, porque terminaba rendida a ti.

-Quizá funciono un poco, la sangre me hervía al verte con el tal sir Andrew, odio como te mira, como te habla, como te toca, odio verlo cerca de ti, de verdad que sí, con el príncipe me da completamente igual, porque el mismo te ignora e ignora todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor, y solo quiere una esposa que llame la atención y que todos envidien, que mejor que tu.

-Y, ¿Qué sientes cuando yo te toco?-le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Cuando yo te toco, me siento vivo, cuando tú me tocas, me siento vivo, y en este momento me siento como un simple mortal.

-¿Acaso no ansías la eternidad?

-¡Oh _ma chéri_!, ¿Cómo no he de sentir ansias de eternidad?, yo no he encontrado a una mujer con la que hubiera querido tener hijos, a no ser que quiera realmente a esa mujer, porque yo amo la eternidad, Louise, la he aprendido a amar, ¡y te amo a ti Louise!

El corazón comenzó a latir a una velocidad impresionante, ¿Cuándo en millones de años me imagine que alguien me diría palabras como aquellas?, ni siquiera me importaba poder sentir esto, no me importaba que alguien pudiera sentirlo por mi.

-_Mon chéri, _seas lo que seas, siento algo muy extraño dentro de mi cuando te veo, cuando te toco, cuando te siento, ¿Qué es?, no puedo saber con exactitud, porque nunca en mi vida he experimentado tal cosa.

-Pronto lo sabrás, por ahora debo de irme, el amanecer esta cerca.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Cuando eres como yo…bueno, pues lo sientes, es como ustedes, saben cuando se acerco la noche, por la puesta de sol.

Se paro de la cama y me ayudo a incorporarme, desnudos caminamos hasta el ventanal, en donde me tomo la mano y me miro directo a los ojos, una angustia comenzó a apoderarse de mí, no quería que se fuera pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¿Qué pasa si no te vas?-le dije con la voz quebrada.

-Debo hacerlo, debo llegar a mi habitación…es ahí donde debo resguardarme antes de que el sol pueda alcanzarme, después podrás saber porque.

Me soltó la mano y volvió a la habitación, pero no lo vi porque era demasiado rápido, cuando volvió a mi lado ya estaba vestido, se acerco a mí y me tomo la mano de nuevo.

-Es hora de irme.

Apreté su mano lo más fuerte que mis fuerzas lo permitieron, no quería dejarlo ir.

-Tienes que dejarme ir, Louise, no podría quedarme aunque quisiera, mi naturaleza no me lo permite.

Se soltó de mi mano con tanta facilidad que me enoje conmigo misma por las escasas fuerzas que tenía en comparación con él. Beso mi frente lentamente y se desvaneció en la nada.

"No, no", pensé, la angustia se hizo mas fuerte, lo quería de vuelta, ¡¿Por qué?! , "¡Me entregue a él!", ¿Qué hice?, ¿Por qué?

Volví a la cama tambaleándome y me tape con las cobijas hasta la cabeza, por suerte caí dormida de inmediato.


	18. Chapter 18

Ese mismo día, pero mas tarde, me desperté escuchando aplausos, lo que me pareció extraño, así que me levante de la cama y camine hacía la puerta para ver que sucedía, la abrí un poco pero me metí de inmediato al darme cuenta de que muchos caballeros salían del despacho de mi padre, me oculte y trate de escuchar algo.

-Muchas felicidades.-decían los caballeros dándole la mano a mi padre.

Me asome un poco y pude ver al coronel Frederick, ¿Qué hacían todos ahí?, de pronto escuche el grito sofocado de Adele que me empujo hacía dentro con brusquedad.

-¡Adele!, ¿que sucede contigo?, ¿Por qué haz hecho eso?

-¡Mi niña!, ¡estas desnuda!, ¿Qué haces en esas condiciones y husmeando?

-¡Oh!-dije mirándome el cuerpo, pero luego comencé a reír a carcajadas.

Adele me miro extrañada, pero luego se acerco a mi y me miro de reojo, se acerco aun más, y me tomo la cabeza con ambas manos y me obligo a verla a los ojos.

-¡Oh Dios mío!, ¡ten misericordia de mi!

-¿Qué te pasa Adele?, pareciera que haz visto a un fantasma.

-¡He visto algo peor!

Adele tomo un abanico que se encontraba en la mesita y se sentó en la mecedora a darse aire, estaba hiperventilando, parecía muy agitada.

-¿Qué te sucede, Adele?

-¡Ponte algo encima!-dijo enojada.

La obedecí solo porque se veía verdaderamente mal, me puse un camisón y volví a donde se encontraba.

-Por favor, reacciona, Adele.

-¿Por qué, mi niña?, ¿no pensabas contármelo?, ¿Cuándo fue?

-¿De que estas hablando?, exijo que te comportes y me hables con claridad.-le dije molesta.

-¡De acuerdo, Louise Esther!-dijo Adele, diciendo mi nombre completo, otra señal de que estaba muy molesta.-Te hablare claro si eso es lo que deseas, ¿Cómo pudiste?, ¡¿Quién te ha desvirgado?!

-Oh, oh….

Dije sentándome al borde de la cama y agachando la mirada.

-¿Verdad que estoy en lo correcto?, ¿ha sido el francés?

No conteste, solo mire al suelo recordando la noche. Adele coloco una mano bajo mi mentón y levanto mi rostro, para que la viera.

-¿Por qué ha sucedido eso, mi niña?, es algo muy delicado y especial.

-¡Oh, nana!, solo sucedió…fue algo que nos estaba esperando, simplemente las cosas estaban acomodadas y tenía que pasar.

-¿Es por eso que haz estado dormida hasta estas horas?, ¡y yo pensaba que estabas enferma!

-Nana, no te enfades conmigo, para mi fue algo muy especial, como dices, y no me arrepiento, al contrario, no podría sentirme más feliz, no sé porque Odell provoca todas estas cosas en mi.

-¿A pesar de todo lo que hemos averiguado?

-Si, nana, además, me enfrente a Odell, y le pregunte todo lo que quería saber, y me respondió, ahora ya sé todo, sé porque es así, y no me importa, solo se que quiero estar cerca de él.

-Pero Louise, es un ser extraño, un ser temible, asesina personas, no es como nosotros.

-Lo hace porque tiene que hacerlo, nana, nosotros matamos animales porque tenemos que comer, es lo mismo con Odell… ¿acaso nosotros no somos animales?

Adele me abrazo y me beso la frente.

-Si estas feliz con eso, entonces yo lo estoy por ti, mi niña, pero debes tener mucho cuidado ahora más que nunca…

-¿Por qué, nana?

-El coronel Frederick ya pidió tu mano.

-¡Oh no!

-Si…y por supuesto tu padre dio su consentimiento. No puedes enojarte, mi niña, era lo que querías desde el principió, y tu padre también.

-Nana, iba a cambiar todo, iba a hacer que el coronel ya no me quisiera de esposa, ¡ni siquiera me voltea a ver!

-No puedes hacer nada ahora, mi niña, de cualquier manera, no pensabas desposarte con el francés, ¿o sí?

-Pues no…pero no quería desposarme con nadie, ya no quiero hacerlo, -¿Qué haré ahora?, ahora me resultara aun más difícil mantenerme alejada de Odell, y no quiero.

-Tendrás que ser fuerte, lo haz sido toda la vida, ahora con mayor razón, todo esto se resolverá de alguna manera.-dijo Adele tratando de consolarme.


	19. Chapter 19

Algunos días pasaron y seguí acudiendo a mi trabajo en Buckingham, pero ahora me sentía más incomoda, ya que cada vez que alguien pasaba a mi lado se encargaba de recordarme que pronto sería la señora de Frederick August de Hannover, coronel, duque de Buckingham. No se cansaban de expresarme sus felicitaciones, y cada vez que eso sucedía solo quería salir corriendo.

Me encontraba en el aposento de Heather tratando de explicarle unas palabras, pero me interrumpió.

-¿Qué pasa, Heather?

-Nada, lo que sucede es que te noto extraña desde hace un par de días, hay algo en tu mirada que cambió, y haz estado seria, ¿te sucede algo?

-No sé, quizá muchas cosas, Heather, no tiene caso decirlas.

-Puedo adivinar una de ellas, no estas contenta con el compromiso, ¿cierto?

-¿Para que mentirte a ti?

-Pensé que eso era lo que querías.

-Todo comenzó a cambiar desde que…

-Tratas de decir, algo sobre sir Fournier.

-Si…

-Se que a mi hermano no lo quieres, también se que sientes algo por sir Fournier, ¿pero que tratas de decir?

-Heather…tienes que prometer que no comentaras esto con nadie.

-Por supuesto que no, querida, sabes que con mi familia no tengo nada de que hablar, y que eres en la única que confío, puedes hacer lo mismo.

-Lo que pasa es que…-dije agachando la cabeza.-Odell y yo…

Las palabras no me salían, era algo difícil de confesar, y me parecía extraño.

-Oh… ¿tratas de decir que tu y sir Fournier…yacieron juntos?

Me puse roja como un tomate y mire a Heather con vergüenza.

-Oh, querida Louise, no tienes que sentirte avergonzada, eres mayor que yo, tienes derecho, yo debería ser la avergonzada, aunque…en parte esta mal, no están casados.

-Lo sé perfectamente, Heather, pero fue algo que se dio y que no pudimos evitar, hay algo entre nosotros que simplemente no podemos evitar, y no quiero renunciar a eso, nunca pensé que podría sentir, decir y hacer algo así, pero me siento tan…feliz a su lado, y cuando no lo veo…me muero.

-Parece que esto es serio, ¿y porque aceptaste a mi hermano?

-No fue así, no me encontraba presente cuando tu hermano pidió mi mano.

-Ya veo, entonces tu no te enteraste de nada, ¿y que harás?

-No tengo idea, Heather, no sé si puedo escapar de esto, quizá haya alguna manera de resolverlo, pero no me siento bien, y quisiera irme a mi casa.

-Por supuesto, Louise, ve, entiendo, y no te preocupes que estoy segura de que todo estará bien, confía en mí.

Le di un abrazo y me retire de su habitación, después del palacio.

Le indique al cochero que se dirigiera a la abadía, pero a mitad del camino me arrepentí y le dije que mejor fuera para Londres.

Cuando llegamos apenas era el atardecer, así que me distraje comprando chuchearías en el mercado, después tome una taza de té en un pequeño lugar cerca del parlamento.

Ansiaba que el sol se ocultara, pero como estaba tardando mucho, me dirigí hacía el hotel, entre decidida a entrar como fuera posible.

-Miss Bashford, por favor, le he dicho que tenemos prohibido…

-Sir Fournier me esta esperando, él mismo me pidió que viniera.

-Si es así…entonces por favor, esta en la habitación numero siete, por aquel corredor.-dijo apuntando.

Le sonreí y camine hacía el corredor, que era bastante largo, las habitaciones parecían estar muy separadas unas de otras, lo que me pareció extraño, pero por fin llegue a la húmero siete, toque solo por curiosidad, pero sabía que Odell no estaría disponible para abrir, le ordene a una criada traer la llave de la habitación fingiendo que la había perdido, y entre silenciosamente.

Dentro la habitación estaba limpia, ordenada, en la cama se encontraban dispersos los trajes de Odell, pero no había señas de Odell por ningún lado, en el centro había una mesa con una forma extraña, y tenía un mantel blanco encima, seguí explorando la habitación, no parecía haber nada más de pertenencias más que los trajes, me fije que el mantel de la mesa estaba un poco desacomodado, así que me puse a acomodarlo, pero note algo extraño en aquella mesa, parecía estar llena de algo, así que quite el mantel con cuidado, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa, aquella no era una mesa, sino un ataúd, abrí los ojos como platos y me aleje de él instintivamente.

Lo observe desde lejos y luego volví a acercarme, pase una mano por la fina madera, quise abrirlo, pero temía lo que había dentro, mire a la ventana y me di cuenta de que ya no había rastro de luz alguna, tome la tapa por un extremo y lo levante lentamente.

Odell estaba ahí dentro, acostado, dormido, con su rostro pálido, más pálido que nunca, parecía estar muerto de verdad, aunque había olvidado que Odell ya estaba muerto, no pude apartar la vista de él, parecía un ángel caído del cielo, tenía algunos mechones sueltos que le caían en el rostro, así que se los aparte, pero de pronto sentí como me tomaba la muñeca y me asuste.

Odell abrió los ojos y parecía estar enojado, pero cuando me vio se calmo un poco, soltó mi muñeca y se incorporo.

-Louise, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?, no deberías de haber entrado.

-Yo…necesitaba verte.

Odell salió del ataúd con mucha facilidad, y se acerco a mi, con ese peculiar fuego en sus ojos, que no se lograba quitar a no ser que…bebiera.

-No necesitabas venir, pude haber ido…

-¿Por qué no lo haz hecho?, he estado esperando…pero nunca aparecías, ¿acaso no deseas verme más?

-Esas son estupideces, por supuesto que deseo verte…es solo que no he podido, me han tenido vigilado mis compañeros, y no puedo irme como si nada, pero no puedo hablar contigo así, ¿quieres esperar aquí?, vuelvo en unos minutos.

Odell salió por la ventana con la rapidez con que solía hacerlo, yo sabía perfectamente a donde iba, iría por alguna prostituta y luego la mataría para beber su sangre, y así podría volver conmigo y hablar tranquilamente.

Cuando regreso, ya no llevaba ese fuego en sus ojos, como lo suponía, se acero y tomo mi mano, y se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Por qué debes dormir ahí?-le pregunté.

-Porque es el único lugar donde podemos protegernos de cualquier cosa.

-Mi padre le ha dado mi mano al coronel.

Odell soltó mi mano y se puso a caminar por toda la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunté.

-¿Tu quieres casarte con ese…?

-¡Por supuesto que no!, quizá antes si…pero ahora no, no después de que tu y yo…

-Claro, cuando se de cuenta de que ya no eres virgen…-dijo acercándose a mi.-No puedes hacerlo, Louise, ahora todo es diferente, ahora tu eres mía, ¿te das cuenta?, te entregaste a mi, y eres solo mía.-dijo besándome.

Todo el cuerpo se me helo al contacto con él, pero eso nunca me importo, no me molestaba su fría temperatura, y me apreté contra él, por fin lo tenía en mis brazos de nuevo, algo que había estado anhelando desde aquella noche en que tuve que dejarlo ir, pero ahí estábamos de nuevo, abrazados, sus labios sobre los míos, Odell sin despegar sus labios de los míos, no dejaba de repetir, "eres mía".

Cuando nos separamos hubo un silencio prolongado, sabía que no sería sencillo salir de eso, que mi padre estaba más decidido que nunca a lograr su objetivo.

-¿Puedes decirme algo, Odell?

-¿Sobre que?

-¿Por qué exactamente te molesta eso?, ¿Qué sientes por mi?

Odell no contesto, me miro durante un largo rato y después se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-No sé que responder a eso, aun trato de asimilar todo esto, Louise, sé que siento algo grande por ti, solo debo decir que cuando estoy cerca de ti no quiero acabar contigo como con otras personas, cuando estoy cerca de ti no puedo ni pensar en beber tu sangre, cuando te veo con algún otro hombre, siento como si la sangre me hirviera, y eso que yo soy un frío pedazo de hielo incapaz de sentir calor.

-No entiendo bien, entonces.

-Louise, te amo desde el primero día en que te vi, ¿no lo haz notado?, la pregunta aquí es si tu me amas a mi, ¿me amas?-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Amar?, es una palabra desconocida para mi, no sé si lo hago, porque nunca he amado a nadie, no sé lo que se siente el amor, por eso no puedo decírtelo, pero si puedo decirte que me resulta difícil estar lejos de ti, que solo pienso en ti y todo se reduce a ti, pero no sé si podré responderte, porque simplemente no sé lo que el amor significa.

Odell se acerco a mi con su mirada llena de pasión, quise lanzarme a sus brazos y borrar mis palabras, pues no sabía lo que hacía o sentía, todo era muy extraño para mi.

-No te preocupes, Louise.-dijo besándome la frente.-Algún día sabrás lo que el amor es, lo sabrás perfectamente, y me entenderás, cuando veas que todo lo que deseas es imposible, cuando no puedas estar con quien quieres.

-¿A que te refieres?-dije asustada.

-Vamos, Louise, seamos realistas, yo soy un monstruo, tu eres una mortal, ¿Qué tendría yo que ofrecerte?, ¿Qué tendrías tu que ofrecerme?, ¿que tendría la vida para ofrecernos?, somos lo opuesto, tu estas viva, yo estoy muerto, en todo el sentido de la palabra, quizá algún día quiera beber la sangre que corre por tus venas, es duro aceptar que solo eres una ilusión para mi, que ahora puedo estar junto a ti, pero solo entre la oscuridad, nunca podré ver como luce tu cabello rojo en el sol, nunca sabré como brilla con los rayos iluminando tus mechones pelirrojos, nunca podré despertar junto a ti en la cama, porque tendré que estar dentro de una caja, quizá no podamos siquiera compartir más momentos como este, porque tu debes estar dormida mientras yo disfruto de la noche, porque yo tendré que estar oculto mientras tu disfrutas de los rayos del sol, porque simplemente yo soy inmortal y tendré que ver como mueres y te haces vieja.

Sus palabras me helaron la sangre, nunca había pensado en todo eso, y no quise aceptarlo, lo abracé, y no lo solté, porque yo no quería despedirme de él ni quería que estuviera lejos de mi, solo anhelaba su compañía mas que nada en el mundo.

-Eso no puede ser un impedimento, debe haber alguna manera en la que…

-¿En la que que?-dijo mientras se separaba de mi.

No hable durante algunos minutos, la idea que pasaba en esos momentos por mi cabeza era muy riesgosa y confusa, ¿Qué estaba yo pensando?

-Odell… ¿crees que alguna vez yo pueda ser como tu…?

Odell me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, era una idea absurda, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no era imposible, ahora nada me lo parecía después de ver el mundo de Odell.

-No, Louise, eso no…no…

-Piensas que eres la única persona muerta, yo lo estoy, estoy muerta desde que nací, y por primera vez, aquella noche, me sentí viva.

-No sabes lo que dices, esto no es cualquier cosa, Louise, ya es muy tarde, debes irte.

Sus palabras no me agradaron para nada, pero mi orgullo siempre iba a estar presente, así que lo mire por última vez, hubiera ido corriendo a sus brazos, pero mejor camine hacía la puerta y salí sin mirar atrás.

Odell no deseaba que yo fuera como él, ¿acaso no quería estar conmigo?, sus palabras me habían dado ese significado.


	20. Chapter 20

Algunos días pasaron y seguí acudiendo a mi trabajo en Buckingham, pero ahora me sentía más incomoda, ya que cada vez que alguien pasaba a mi lado se encargaba de recordarme que pronto sería la señora de Frederick August de Hannover, coronel, duque de Buckingham. No se cansaban de expresarme sus felicitaciones, y cada vez que eso sucedía solo quería salir corriendo.

Me encontraba en el aposento de Heather tratando de explicarle unas palabras, pero me interrumpió.

-¿Qué pasa, Heather?

-Nada, lo que sucede es que te noto extraña desde hace un par de días, hay algo en tu mirada que cambió, y haz estado seria, ¿te sucede algo?

-No sé, quizá muchas cosas, Heather, no tiene caso decirlas.

-Puedo adivinar una de ellas, no estas contenta con el compromiso, ¿cierto?

-¿Para que mentirte a ti?

-Pensé que eso era lo que querías.

-Todo comenzó a cambiar desde que…

-Tratas de decir, algo sobre sir Fournier.

-Si…

-Se que a mi hermano no lo quieres, también se que sientes algo por sir Fournier, ¿pero que tratas de decir?

-Heather…tienes que prometer que no comentaras esto con nadie.

-Por supuesto que no, querida, sabes que con mi familia no tengo nada de que hablar, y que eres en la única que confío, puedes hacer lo mismo.

-Lo que pasa es que…-dije agachando la cabeza.-Odell y yo…

Las palabras no me salían, era algo difícil de confesar, y me parecía extraño.

-Oh… ¿tratas de decir que tu y sir Fournier…yacieron juntos?

Me puse roja como un tomate y mire a Heather con vergüenza.

-Oh, querida Louise, no tienes que sentirte avergonzada, eres mayor que yo, tienes derecho, yo debería ser la avergonzada, aunque…en parte esta mal, no están casados.

-Lo sé perfectamente, Heather, pero fue algo que se dio y que no pudimos evitar, hay algo entre nosotros que simplemente no podemos evitar, y no quiero renunciar a eso, nunca pensé que podría sentir, decir y hacer algo así, pero me siento tan…feliz a su lado, y cuando no lo veo…me muero.

-Parece que esto es serio, ¿y porque aceptaste a mi hermano?

-No fue así, no me encontraba presente cuando tu hermano pidió mi mano.

-Ya veo, entonces tu no te enteraste de nada, ¿y que harás?

-No tengo idea, Heather, no sé si puedo escapar de esto, quizá haya alguna manera de resolverlo, pero no me siento bien, y quisiera irme a mi casa.

-Por supuesto, Louise, ve, entiendo, y no te preocupes que estoy segura de que todo estará bien, confía en mí.

Le di un abrazo y me retire de su habitación, después del palacio.

Le indique al cochero que se dirigiera a la abadía, pero a mitad del camino me arrepentí y le dije que mejor fuera para Londres.

Cuando llegamos apenas era el atardecer, así que me distraje comprando chuchearías en el mercado, después tome una taza de té en un pequeño lugar cerca del parlamento.

Ansiaba que el sol se ocultara, pero como estaba tardando mucho, me dirigí hacía el hotel, entre decidida a entrar como fuera posible.

-Miss Bashford, por favor, le he dicho que tenemos prohibido…

-Sir Fournier me esta esperando, él mismo me pidió que viniera.

-Si es así…entonces por favor, esta en la habitación numero siete, por aquel corredor.-dijo apuntando.

Le sonreí y camine hacía el corredor, que era bastante largo, las habitaciones parecían estar muy separadas unas de otras, lo que me pareció extraño, pero por fin llegue a la húmero siete, toque solo por curiosidad, pero sabía que Odell no estaría disponible para abrir, le ordene a una criada traer la llave de la habitación fingiendo que la había perdido, y entre silenciosamente.

Dentro la habitación estaba limpia, ordenada, en la cama se encontraban dispersos los trajes de Odell, pero no había señas de Odell por ningún lado, en el centro había una mesa con una forma extraña, y tenía un mantel blanco encima, seguí explorando la habitación, no parecía haber nada más de pertenencias más que los trajes, me fije que el mantel de la mesa estaba un poco desacomodado, así que me puse a acomodarlo, pero note algo extraño en aquella mesa, parecía estar llena de algo, así que quite el mantel con cuidado, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa, aquella no era una mesa, sino un ataúd, abrí los ojos como platos y me aleje de él instintivamente.

Lo observe desde lejos y luego volví a acercarme, pase una mano por la fina madera, quise abrirlo, pero temía lo que había dentro, mire a la ventana y me di cuenta de que ya no había rastro de luz alguna, tome la tapa por un extremo y lo levante lentamente.

Odell estaba ahí dentro, acostado, dormido, con su rostro pálido, más pálido que nunca, parecía estar muerto de verdad, aunque había olvidado que Odell ya estaba muerto, no pude apartar la vista de él, parecía un ángel caído del cielo, tenía algunos mechones sueltos que le caían en el rostro, así que se los aparte, pero de pronto sentí como me tomaba la muñeca y me asuste.

Odell abrió los ojos y parecía estar enojado, pero cuando me vio se calmo un poco, soltó mi muñeca y se incorporo.

-Louise, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?, no deberías de haber entrado.

-Yo…necesitaba verte.

Odell salió del ataúd con mucha facilidad, y se acerco a mi, con ese peculiar fuego en sus ojos, que no se lograba quitar a no ser que…bebiera.

-No necesitabas venir, pude haber ido…

-¿Por qué no lo haz hecho?, he estado esperando…pero nunca aparecías, ¿acaso no deseas verme más?

-Esas son estupideces, por supuesto que deseo verte…es solo que no he podido, me han tenido vigilado mis compañeros, y no puedo irme como si nada, pero no puedo hablar contigo así, ¿quieres esperar aquí?, vuelvo en unos minutos.

Odell salió por la ventana con la rapidez con que solía hacerlo, yo sabía perfectamente a donde iba, iría por alguna prostituta y luego la mataría para beber su sangre, y así podría volver conmigo y hablar tranquilamente.

Cuando regreso, ya no llevaba ese fuego en sus ojos, como lo suponía, se acero y tomo mi mano, y se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Por qué debes dormir ahí?-le pregunté.

-Porque es el único lugar donde podemos protegernos de cualquier cosa.

-Mi padre le ha dado mi mano al coronel.

Odell soltó mi mano y se puso a caminar por toda la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunté.

-¿Tu quieres casarte con ese…?

-¡Por supuesto que no!, quizá antes si…pero ahora no, no después de que tu y yo…

-Claro, cuando se de cuenta de que ya no eres virgen…-dijo acercándose a mi.-No puedes hacerlo, Louise, ahora todo es diferente, ahora tu eres mía, ¿te das cuenta?, te entregaste a mi, y eres solo mía.-dijo besándome.

Todo el cuerpo se me helo al contacto con él, pero eso nunca me importo, no me molestaba su fría temperatura, y me apreté contra él, por fin lo tenía en mis brazos de nuevo, algo que había estado anhelando desde aquella noche en que tuve que dejarlo ir, pero ahí estábamos de nuevo, abrazados, sus labios sobre los míos, Odell sin despegar sus labios de los míos, no dejaba de repetir, "eres mía".

Cuando nos separamos hubo un silencio prolongado, sabía que no sería sencillo salir de eso, que mi padre estaba más decidido que nunca a lograr su objetivo.

-¿Puedes decirme algo, Odell?

-¿Sobre que?

-¿Por qué exactamente te molesta eso?, ¿Qué sientes por mi?

Odell no contesto, me miro durante un largo rato y después se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-No sé que responder a eso, aun trato de asimilar todo esto, Louise, sé que siento algo grande por ti, solo debo decir que cuando estoy cerca de ti no quiero acabar contigo como con otras personas, cuando estoy cerca de ti no puedo ni pensar en beber tu sangre, cuando te veo con algún otro hombre, siento como si la sangre me hirviera, y eso que yo soy un frío pedazo de hielo incapaz de sentir calor.

-No entiendo bien, entonces.

-Louise, te amo desde el primero día en que te vi, ¿no lo haz notado?, la pregunta aquí es si tu me amas a mi, ¿me amas?-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Amar?, es una palabra desconocida para mi, no sé si lo hago, porque nunca he amado a nadie, no sé lo que se siente el amor, por eso no puedo decírtelo, pero si puedo decirte que me resulta difícil estar lejos de ti, que solo pienso en ti y todo se reduce a ti, pero no sé si podré responderte, porque simplemente no sé lo que el amor significa.

Odell se acerco a mi con su mirada llena de pasión, quise lanzarme a sus brazos y borrar mis palabras, pues no sabía lo que hacía o sentía, todo era muy extraño para mi.

-No te preocupes, Louise.-dijo besándome la frente.-Algún día sabrás lo que el amor es, lo sabrás perfectamente, y me entenderás, cuando veas que todo lo que deseas es imposible, cuando no puedas estar con quien quieres.

-¿A que te refieres?-dije asustada.

-Vamos, Louise, seamos realistas, yo soy un monstruo, tu eres una mortal, ¿Qué tendría yo que ofrecerte?, ¿Qué tendrías tu que ofrecerme?, ¿que tendría la vida para ofrecernos?, somos lo opuesto, tu estas viva, yo estoy muerto, en todo el sentido de la palabra, quizá algún día quiera beber la sangre que corre por tus venas, es duro aceptar que solo eres una ilusión para mi, que ahora puedo estar junto a ti, pero solo entre la oscuridad, nunca podré ver como luce tu cabello rojo en el sol, nunca sabré como brilla con los rayos iluminando tus mechones pelirrojos, nunca podré despertar junto a ti en la cama, porque tendré que estar dentro de una caja, quizá no podamos siquiera compartir más momentos como este, porque tu debes estar dormida mientras yo disfruto de la noche, porque yo tendré que estar oculto mientras tu disfrutas de los rayos del sol, porque simplemente yo soy inmortal y tendré que ver como mueres y te haces vieja.

Sus palabras me helaron la sangre, nunca había pensado en todo eso, y no quise aceptarlo, lo abracé, y no lo solté, porque yo no quería despedirme de él ni quería que estuviera lejos de mi, solo anhelaba su compañía mas que nada en el mundo.

-Eso no puede ser un impedimento, debe haber alguna manera en la que…

-¿En la que que?-dijo mientras se separaba de mi.

No hable durante algunos minutos, la idea que pasaba en esos momentos por mi cabeza era muy riesgosa y confusa, ¿Qué estaba yo pensando?

-Odell… ¿crees que alguna vez yo pueda ser como tu…?

Odell me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, era una idea absurda, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no era imposible, ahora nada me lo parecía después de ver el mundo de Odell.

-No, Louise, eso no…no…

-Piensas que eres la única persona muerta, yo lo estoy, estoy muerta desde que nací, y por primera vez, aquella noche, me sentí viva.

-No sabes lo que dices, esto no es cualquier cosa, Louise, ya es muy tarde, debes irte.

Sus palabras no me agradaron para nada, pero mi orgullo siempre iba a estar presente, así que lo mire por última vez, hubiera ido corriendo a sus brazos, pero mejor camine hacía la puerta y salí sin mirar atrás.

Odell no deseaba que yo fuera como él, ¿acaso no quería estar conmigo?, sus palabras me habían dado ese significado.


	21. Chapter 21

Al siguiente día mi padre había hecho citas con algunos costureros reales, y tenía a varios en mi habitación tomándome medidas y viendo algunos vestidos que poseía, al parecer Adele estaba mas contenta con los preparativos que yo.

Días después me trajeron un vestido demasiado elegante y bonito para el anuncio oficial de mi próxima boda, además estaban haciendo el vestido de novia mas hermosa que ningún ingles halla visto antes, o al menos eso decía Adele, la verdad poco me importaba, me ayudo a ponerme ese vestido tan adornado y elegante y me peino como la horrible hermana del coronel, cosa que no me gusto, pero no proteste.

El anunciamento sería en el palacio de , por lo que toda la corte estaba invitada, cuando llegamos ya casi todos estaban presentes, tuve que saludar a casi todos y eso me molesto, eran tantas personas y todos me miraban analizándome, cada centímetro de mi, por supuesto eso poco me importaba, yo era segura de mi misma y sabía que no encontrarían ni un solo defecto en mi persona.

Por supuesto me senté junto al coronel Frederick, quien también iba muy elegante vestido, por primera vez no lo vi con trajes militares, la velada estuvo bien y entretenida, aunque algo aburrida mientras tuve que soportar platicas con el coronel, que comenzaba a hartarme, pues no me hacía caso y cuando lo hacía solo decía algunas cuantas cosas. Decidí levantarme y buscar a Heather, cuando la encontré me alegre un poco, pues con ella me la pasaba realmente bien.

-Oh, Heather, odio esta noche, ojala nada de esto estuviera pasando.

-Lo sé, Louise, pero tranquila, todo va a estar bien, solo finge y se igual de orgullosa que siempre, demuéstrale a todo el mundo que puedes llegar muy lejos.

-No sé si pueda, la otra noche estuve con Odell…y dijo que…me…amaba…

-¿De verdad?, ¡santísima señora de París!, ¿Odell Fournier te ama?, esto es…tan…increíblemente lindo, ¿y tu vas a casarte con mi hermano?

-No son las cosas así, aunque no me casara con tu hermano, eso no cambiaría nada entre nosotros, aun así no podríamos estar juntos, por muchas cosas que quizá luego te cuente…

No pude terminar de explicarle nada más porque en eso llego a nuestro lado sir Andrew, sabía que ahora debía tener mas cuidado con el, pues ahora los ojos de toda una corte estaban puestos en mi.

Platicamos durante mucho rato hasta que el coronel me llamo a su lado.

Me pidió que tomara asiento y el se quedo de pie, al lado de él se encontraban sus padres, el rey Jorge III y la reina Charlotte de Mecklemburg-Strelitz, también se encontraban en la misma mesa, sus hermanos, el mayor y heredo al trono, Jorge VI August de Hannover, su hermano William VI August, duque de Clarence, que era el que precedía al coronel, después se encontraba su horrible hermana Georgette Charlotte Augusta Matilde, princesa royal con su igual horrible esposo, el rey de Wuttemberg, Frederick I, enseguida se encontraba Edward August, duque de Kent y hermano menor de la familia Hannover, después se encontraba mi querida Heather Sophie de Hannover, y junto a ella su hermana predilecta, Elizabeth, que era un poco más pequeña que ella, y por supuesto los hijos menores de la familia Hannover, Ernest August duque de Cumberland a sus catorce años, August Frederick duque de Sussex a sus doce, Adolf Frederick duque de Cambridge y contaba solo con once, enseguida estaban las pequeñas Marie y Sophie de Hannover con nueve y ocho años, y al final de la larga mesa se encontraba la más pequeña de la familia real, con solo dos años de edad, Amelia, que solo contaba con el titulo de princesa.

Por supuesto mi padre también se encontraba en la mesa, y Adele a algunos metros detrás de nosotros, era una familia muy numerosa, y tendría que ser parte de ella, jamás había hablado con nadie de ellos, más que con mi querida Heather y por supuesto su majestad Jorge III y la reina Charlotte, pero a los pequeñines solo los había corretear por el palacio de Buckingham a todas horas.

Y así fue como el príncipe Frederick August, duque de Buckingham, duque de York, duque de Albany y coronel de infantería llamo a todos para que le prestaran atención.

-Damas y caballeros de la corte, esta noche nos hemos reunido en el palacio de por una buena noticia que vengo a traerles, mi familia y mis padres están contentos con esto y espero que ustedes también. He hecho el compromiso de casarme con miss Louise Esther de Bashford, condesa de Greenwich en próximas fechas.

Todos aplaudieron al unísono y se pusieron de pie, al igual que yo, el coronel me tomo la mano y me obligo a mostrar el anillo de compromiso, luego tome asiento de nuevo.

-Espero que esta alianza sea para toda la vida, como nuestro señor nos ha enseñado, es la mujer mas bella que he visto, y la mas preparada, espero que sea un matrimonio ejemplar y que pueda darme un heredo a mi fortuna y títulos.

Los aplausos volvieron a escucharse, ¿heredero?, jamás había pensado en procrear un hijo, tampoco era algo que llamara mi atención, luego el rey Jorge III se puso de pie también y dirigió algunas palabras.

-Mi segundo hijo, Frederick August, esta muy contento con la nueva alianza, y yo mismo, al igual que mi esposa hemos comprobado lo maravillosa que es la condesa, mi hijo no pudo haber encontrado a nadie tan esplendida como ella, hemos dado nuestro consentimiento.

Rogué para que no volvieran a aplaudir pero si paso, quería desaparecer de ahí, quería que todo aquello acabara.

-Deseo tener hermosos nietos y que esta hermosa mujer sea un buen ejemplo en mi familia, en cuanto sea la boda por supuesto pasara a ser no solo la esposa de mi hijo, sino la duquesa de Buckingham, la duquesa de York y duquesa de Albany.

Me quede con la boca abierta, ¿yo duquesa de Buckingham?, eso significaba ser la segunda mujer más importante de toda Inglaterra, pasaría incluso sobre Georgette y Heather, que eran las princesas mayores, Georgette me fulmino con la mirada y aparte la vista de ella, de pronto me di cuenta de que mi padre se había puesto de pie y de que todos volvían a aplaudir.

-Doy muchas gracias a todos ustedes, y por supuesto a sir Frederick, que se ha fijado en mi hija, se que la hará muy feliz, como deseo verla, se que mi hija jamás se sentirá triste o infeliz, se que tendrá todo lo que desea más, y ha ganado una maravillosa familia, estoy seguro de que si mi amada esposa, Esther Colmes de Bashford, condesa de Greenwich, se encontrara aquí, estaría tan contenta como lo estoy yo ahora, no queda más que unir este enlace en la próxima boda y nuestras familias quedaran enlazadas para siempre.

La corte aplaudió de nuevo y yo solo pensaba que las palabras de mi padre eran un homenaje a la hipocresía, pues lo último que deseaba era verme feliz o triste, simplemente no quería verme, pero fue algo más lo que llamo mi atención de su discurso, fue ese "para siempre", pues me pareció demasiado tiempo, "hasta que la muerte nos separe" suena mejor, aunque también es demasiado, solo existía una persona con la que "para siempre" me pareció muy poco, y "eternamente" quedaba perfecto.


	22. Chapter 22

Días después salía de atender a un embajador del Nuevo Mundo cuando me tope con la pequeña Sophie, quien insistió en que fuera a jugar con ella al jardín, no tuve más remedio que aceptar, supuse que el coronel quería que apsara tiempo con su familia, cosa que no me agradaba tanto, con excepción de Heather.

La mayoría de los días jugaba con los pequeños o hablaba con Heather, por supuesto con la odiosa Georgette no, y menos con Jorge VI, que estaba muy ocupado para hacerlo, la gente nunca apartaba la vista de mi, por lo que tuve que aprender a cuidarme más de lo normal, las miradas de todos en el palacio se concentraban en mi más que en cualquiera, incluso más que la misma reina.

Me encontré con Heather en uno de los corredores y no hablamos mucho porque tenía que asistir con su madre, así que me dirigí a la salida para irme a casa, pero me fije en que sir Andrew se encontraba cerca, así que se acerco a saludarme, su mirada ya no era como antes, ahora estaba inundada de cierta tristeza.

-Miss Louise, no se imagina lo bien que se siente verla y saludarme hoy, hace mucho que no tenía el placer de dirigirme a usted.

-Oh, sir Andrew, yo también estoy contenta de saludarlo hoy.

-Parece que usted se ha vuelto un sueño mas lejano con el tiempo, miss Louise, mis posibilidades han terminado en el palacio de , pero permítame decirle que para mi usted nunca dejara de existir.

-Pero que cosas dice, sir Andrew, usted es un caballero y además bastante guapo, podría encontrar a una mujer digna de usted.

Sir Andrew me sonrió y quise abrazarlo, pero sabía que cualquier cosa que hiciera sería usada en mi contra, así que solo le extendí la mano para que la besara, la acepto y la beso cuidadosamente, mientras mi miraba, pero de pronto escuche que alguien tocía torpemente, y cuando mire era el marqués de Rockingham, que nos miraba inquisitivamente, algo que no me gusto, aparte mi mano de la de sir Andrew y luego me despedí de él, rogando que aquello no fuera a ocasionar nada malo.

Al siguiente día me presente en los aposentos de la reina, Heather se encontraba a mi lado y charlaba sobre cosas a las que ni siquiera les preste atención, la reina me miraba inquisitivamente y no entendía porque, pero trate de no hacer caso de eso, cuando terminamos ordeno que saliéramos de la habitación, pero luego grito que yo no lo hiciera, me detuve y regrese a su presencia, Heather también se devolvió, y la reina no le dijo nada.

Me fulminaba con la mirada, y comencé a sentirme intimidada, pero decidí que no dejaría que me hiciera sentir así.

-¿Cuándo fue, niña?

-No la entiendo su majestad.

-¡No finjas ante mi!, veo completamente que alguien te ha tomado ya, tu manera de caminar, tu manera de mirar, ¿Cómo te haz atrevido a hacerle eso a mi hijo?, porque por supuesto no ha sido por él, ¿o me equivoco?, dame las gracias de que no le diré nada, pues mi hijo desea más que nada casarse contigo y solo contigo.

-Su majestad, es algo que a usted no le incumbe.

-¿Qué no me incumbe?, ¡por supuesto que sí!, eres la prometida de mi hijo, no dejare que andes con cualquiera, pero averiguare quien fue, y te aseguro que recibirá el castigo que merece, yo sabré cuando lo vea, y no será suficiente castigo para ti.

Me enoje tanto que me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacía la puerta, note como Heather iba tras de mi y los gritos de la reina Charlotte no paraban, ¿no dejarían que alguien que ha insultado a la reina dándole la espalda se case con su hijo?, esperaba que así fuera.

Ya fuera Heather me tomo del brazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No pasara nada, solo trata de que no te vean con él.

-Eso no me importa, ojala decidiera que ya no quiere que su hijo se case conmigo.

-Eso es imposible, Louise, Frederick quiere casarse contigo porque eso lo va a hacer aun más importante, es lo único que desea.

-Oh Heather, ¿Qué haré?, tal parece que nadie me quiere a su lado por alguna razón aparente.

-Será mejor que te vayas a casa.

-No puedo, el coronel tiene una velada en un rato y quiere que este ahí.

-Entonces te acompañare, no estarás bien sola.

Heather me acompaño durante la velada y fue quizá eso lo que hizo que no me sintiera aun peor, tuve que soportar a los caballeros del coronel, que no me caían nada bien, decidí ir a tomar un poco de aire, pero no debí hacerlo, pues me encontré a sir Andrew por los jardines, se acerco a mi de inmediato.

-Oh sir Andrew, por favor, no lo haga.

-Pero veo que usted esta muy mal, miss Louise.-dijo mientras me sostenía en brazos, pues me quería desmayar y estuve a punto de hacerlo, por suerte me tomo en brazos.

-Oh miss Louise, ¿esta usted bien?, se ve más pálida de lo normal, necesita descansar.

-No, no…yo…

Pero para mi mala suerte, algunas damas nos vieron así, y a simple vista parecía que estábamos abrazados como queridos, cuando solo me estaba sosteniendo por un leve desmayo.

-Por favor, suélteme, sir Andrew, no quiero que tenga problemas.

-No la dejare aquí, a punto de desfallecer, miss Louise.

No pude protestar, sir Andrew ya me había tomado en brazos y caminaba hacía dentro del palacio, supuse que me llevaría a una de las habitaciones de descanse del primero piso, quise rezar para que nadie nos viera pero no pude, y sabía que eso era imposible.

Sir Andrew entro a la primera habitación que vio, me coloco con cuidado en la cama, y se quedo unos momentos observándome.

-Por favor, sir Andrew, salga de aquí, esto no es bueno.

-No podría dejarla sola, se ve usted muy mal, si esta enferma ¿porque se quedo aquí?

-Tenía que hacerlo, pero ya no aguanto muchas cosas que están sucediendo, es demasiado para mi quizá, solo quisiera desaparecer.

-Miss Louise, usted no se merece esto…-dijo sir Andrew acariciándome el rostro.

-De verdad, sir Andrew, salga de aquí antes de que alguien piense algo malo.

Pero era demasiado tarde, el coronel había entrado en la habitación y solo pude visualizar que su rostro estaba lleno de furia, y tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¡lo sabía!-dijo tomando a sir Andrew y estrellándolo contra la pared.

-No es lo que usted cree, coronel.

-¡No te atrevas!, se que no es la primera vez, los han visto juntos muchas veces, desde antes de que nos comprometiéramos, y no me importaba porque era así, pero ahora ella si esta comprometida conmigo y no permitiré que me tomen el pelo, ¿entiendes?

-¡No es lo que parece!, no permitiré que piense así de miss Louise.

-Usted no me dirá lo que tengo que pensar o hacer,¡largo de aquí!, ya me encargare de usted, sir Andrew.

Sir Andrew me miro y luego salió de la habitación lleno de enojo, cuando cerro la puerta dio un gran golpe, no quería quedarme sola con el coronel, temía de lo que fuera capaz.

Fue directo hacía mi e hizo que me parara de la cama, bruscamente me tomo por los hombros y me miro.

-¿Qué te haz creído?, eres una mujerzuela.-dijo dándome una cachetada.

Me soltó y caí al suelo, la cachetada me había dolido hasta el alma, definitivamente el coronel estaba muy enojado, volvió a tomarme e hizo que me pusiera de pie.

-¿Crees que con toda tu belleza puedes hacer que todos estén a tus pies?, estas equivocada Louise, si piensas que porque ya estas comprometida conmigo puedes andar por ahí con cualquiera no, ahora solo eres mía, eres de mi propiedad, y cuando estemos casados no podrás voltear a ver a nadie que no sea yo ¿haz entendido?-dijo besándome el cuello.

Sentía demasiado asco como para pensar, quería quitármelo de encima, y forcejee para que me dejara en paz, pero fue inútil, me tenía agarrada con demasiada fuerza, me tiro a la cama y se echo sobre mí.

-Eres mi prometida y puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo, si nadas por ahí con sir Andrew conmigo con mayor razón, ¿entiendes?-dijo dándome otra cachetada, esta vez me saco sangre del labio y se rió a carcajadas.

-¡Déjeme en paz!, ¡me da asco!-dije escupiéndole.

Cosa que no debí d hacer, pues provoque más su enojo, me dio dos cachetadas más, ya no sentía dolor, solo quería desmayarme, sentí como el coronel comenzaba a desvestirme y pensé que solo era el principió, que cuando se diera cuenta de que no soy virgen me iría peor.

El vestido ya estaba medio desgarrado, con las fuerzas que me quedaban intente golpearlo, pero cada vez que lo hacía el me devolvía el golpe y eso me dejaba aun peor. Solo podía sentir como me besaba por todas partes bruscamente, ni siquiera tenía el menor cuidado de no hacerme daño, creo que era mejor si más daño me hacía, quise gritar pero solo salían algunos gemidos, la boca me dolía de la sangre que me brotaba, no supe de donde saque fuerzas y lo golpee fuertemente en sus partes intimas, el coronel se enojo demasiado y se separo de mi por unos instantes, intente levantarme pero de inmediato me volvió a tumbar, y me golpeo tan fuerte en el rostro que creo que me desmaye, aunque no estoy segura, sentí que mis pechos estaban al aire, sin nada, solo podía ver la cara de perversión del coronel, besándolos, lo que me provoco tanto asco que quise vomitar, después, no supe bien lo que sucedió, solo me di cuenta de que el coronel ya no estaba encima de mi, intente incorporarme, y lo logre, pero me fue muy difícil, agoto mis fuerzas por completo.

Pude visualizar a Odell golpeando al coronel, el coronel estaba tirado en el suelo lleno de sangre y había quedado inconciente, quise acercarme a Odell, pero me caí en el intento de caminar, Odell se acerco a mí y me cargo en brazos, después salimos de ahí.

No supe como llegamos a la abadía, Odell me coloco en la cama y se alejo por unos segundos, volvió con algunas toallas mojadas y se encargo de limpiarme el rostro, y la sangre que salía de mi boca, la bebió, me beso suavemente mientras al mismo tiempo me limpiaba la sangre, después me cambió de ropa y me puso un camisón limpio, el vestido se había arruinado así que lo dejo tirado en el suelo, la cabeza me dolía demasiado y ya no podía hacer nada más, solo quería dormir, pero no podía sabiendo que Odell estaba a mi lado, note como me tomaba de la mano y se recostaba junto a mi, mirándome con cierta ternura en sus ojos, acariciándome el rostro suavemente con cuidado para no lastimarme más, me susurro al oído "lo siento" y me beso en la frente, me acurruque más con el y cerré mis ojos.


	23. Chapter 23

Cuando abrí los ojos Odell seguía a mi lado y parecía estar dormido, pero solo tenía cerrados los ojos, mire hacía el ventanal y vi que la luna estaba llena, cuando volví la vista hacía Odell me miraba.

-Me he quedado dormida un poco.-dije sorprendida de que pude hablar.

Odell soltó una risita.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-dije

-Te haz quedado dormida casi todo un día.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, ayer por la noche te quedaste dormida y me tuve que ir al amanecer, y volví hace poco y aun seguías dormida.

-Oh, ¡que dirá Adele!

-Descuida, ya le explique a Adele lo que sucedió, se ha preocupado como siempre pero al final me dio las gracias por haberte salvado de las garras de ese hombre, si es así como se le puede llamar.

-Gracias, también, no pude decírtelo.

-¿Por qué ese idiota trato de…?

-El pensó que yo y sir Andrew…

-Ya veo.

-Temo lo que vaya a pasar ahora, Odell, lo golpeaste mucho, quizá me eche la culpa a mi o a sir Andrew.

-No lo creo, si te echa la culpa sería un imbesil, tu también estas golpeada, así que no le conviene decir nada sobre eso, podrías acusarlo primero tu. No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a él.

-¿Qué no quieres que vuelva a acercarme a él?-dije incorporándome.

-¿Que tiene eso de sorprendente?

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?, me voy a casar con él, además, a ti no te importa si me caso con él o no, no te importa nada, si no quieres que este junto a ti, ¿Por qué no habría de estar junto al coronel?

Odell también se puso de pie y se acerco a mí lentamente.

-¿Quién dijo que no quiero que estés junto a mi?

-Tu, cuando me dijiste que no podía ser como tu.

-Estas muy equivocada, Louise, ¡no lo entiendes!, cuando te vi ahí tirada en la cama, llena de golpes y de sangre, y a ese idiota sobre ti intentado violarte quise asesinarlo, pero no lo hice, ¡por ti!, porque te habrían echado la culpa, y no pude soportarlo, no pude soportar verte así, vulnerable, no pude soportar ver como te besaba, no pude soportar ver como estaba sobre ti, intentando hacerte suya, porque aunque no quiera, eres mía, aunque vayas a casarte con él, yo te hice mía, tu te entregaste a mi, y no permitiré que nadie ponga una mano sobre ti nunca.

-Tu vez que estoy cayendo en un vasto abismo, lleno de nubes con memorias del pasado, por lo que veo tu cavaras mi tumba.

-Toma mi mano, y seamos vivos.-dijo extendiendo su mano.

La tome y de inmediato sentí su fría piel.

-¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos?, podríamos dormir por mucho tiempo, quitándonos las mascaras, no puedo ser abandonada, ¿debemos escondernos de todos?

-Le temes a todo, me temes a mí, te temes a ti.

-Lo único que temo es esto, es lo que esta sucediendo, no sé lo que esta sucediendo. Si no me quieres junto a ti, ¿Por qué esta aquí entonces?

Me abrazo y nos quedamos así durante un buen rato.

-Louise…no es que no te quiera junto a mi, lo único que deseo en este horrible mundo es tenerte conmigo, siempre, cada instante y cada segundo de esta horrible vida, pero no puedo, no puedes, no podemos, no puedes estar junto a mi como quisieras, no puedo estar junto a ti, ¿no ves?, solo puedo usa pocas noches para estar junto a ti, tu tienes que vivir de día, yo tengo que vivir de noche.

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando lo bese en los labios desesperadamente, no quería que siguiera diciéndome porque no podíamos estar juntos.

-Tus labios saben a un hermoso y frío invierno, saben a la nieve blanca y suave que cae en Diciembre, saben aun glaciar en medio del mar abierto, saben al aire helado de Febrero.-le dije.

-¿No te molesta mi temperatura?, ¿no preferirías sentir el calor de un hombre al tocarte?

-No, no quiero a otro hombre, no quiero sentir calor, para mi tu calor es frío y eso es perfecto para mi.

-Yo no soy un hombre, tampoco me quisieras a mí.

-Tampoco me importa que no seas como los demás hombres. Quiero sentirte a ti.-le dije poniendo mis manos en su pecho.

Luego comencé a desabrocharle la camisa y deje al descubierto su enorme pecho, lo bese, y pensé en que así se debía sentir besar a una estatua de marfil.

Odell me tomo de la mano y juntos caminamos hacía la cama, en donde me desvistió con cuidado, observando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Odell luego termino de desabrocharse todos los botones de su camisa.

-Eres hermoso, Odell, ahora no me importa que seas tan hermoso, eres hermoso y te tengo aquí ahora, y no importa nada más.

Odell me beso el cuello y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, y luego me dio un beso de sangre en la muñeca, sentí como clavaba sus colmillos en mi muñeca, me dolió, pero no me importo, bebió un poco y luego me beso en los labios, después me entregue a él por segunda vez.

Fuimos uno por segunda vez, solo existíamos él y yo, no importaba ni mi padre, ni Maurice, ni Frederick, ni sir Andrew, ni nadie, solo importábamos él y yo, no importaba su inmortalidad, no importaba mi mortalidad, solo importaba sentirlo dentro de mi.

Cuando todo acabo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Odell.

-¿Qué es esto, Odell?

-¿Qué es que?

-No lo sé, siento algo en el pecho, algo pesado.

-Se llama corazón.

-Pues nunca lo había sentido hasta ahora. ¿Tú tienes uno?

-Lo tengo, si, pero dejo de latir hace mucho tiempo, desde que Maurice bebió hasta la última gota de mi cuerpo.

-Yo jamás me había percatado de que tenía uno, jamás lo había sentido latir tan rápido, como cuando estoy contigo.

-Hay muchas cosas que aun no sabes, y que no te haz permitido sentir.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?, ¿Qué tal si Frederick te vio?

-No creo que lo haya hecho, lo hice a mi velocidad, pero seguro querrá una respuesta.

-Me va a matar.

-Primero lo mato yo.

-No, deja que me mate, es lo mejor.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Así ya no tendría que sentirme mal por ser una simple mortal.

-No vuelvas a decir eso.

-¿Por qué no vienes todas las noches?, hay días en que me siento terrible por no verte.

-No es bueno, no es nada bueno, ni siquiera que este aquí en estos momentos.

Ese comentario me hizo enfadar, así que me separe de él y me gire.

-¿Qué sucede, Louise?

-No entiendo porque me dices eso, si no esta bien, ¿entonces porque estas aquí?, si no podemos estar juntos, ¿Por qué me besas?, ¿Por qué me haces tuya?

Odell se giro y me movió quedando sobre mí, me miro directo a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga?

-Si, hazlo.

-Porque te amo, y porque ejerces un poder tan fuerte sobre mí que aunque quiera no puedo irme de tu lado.

Cuando termino de hablar me beso la frente y ambas mejillas, después en los labios.

Aunque me enojara porque el mismo se contradecía, no podía evitar caer en sus labios, no podía evitar disfrutar del delicioso sabor de sus labios.

Se separo de mí y comenzó a vestirse.

-No te vayas.-le dije.

-¿Por qué nunca quieres que me vaya?- dijo mirándome.

-No quiero, porque siento un vacío cada vez que te vas.

A Odell se le iluminaron los ojos y me abrazo con demasiada fuerza.

-No sabes como quisiera que todo fuera diferente, ya olvide como ser humano, y contigo me siento así, y a veces desearía ser un simple mortal para poder desposarte, aunque quizá no me harías caso, pues no tengo ningún titulo.

Me apreté mas contra él, no me gustaban sus palabras.

-No, no quiero que seas un simple mortal, y aunque no tengas un titulo, eres mucho más que eso.

-Es hora de irme.-dijo dándome un último beso.

Salio por el ventanal como siempre lo hacía. ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal al verlo partir?, quería tenerlo en mi habitación toda la vida si pudiera.


	24. Chapter 24

A la mañana siguiente me di cuenta de que las marcas de los golpes ya no se notaban tanto, decidí maquillarlas para que no se vieran a simple vista, y Adele entro a mi habitación.

-Oh mi niña, me tenías muy preocupada, ¿Por qué dejaste que el coronel te hiciera eso?

-No importa ya, nana, no volveré a dejar que me ponga una mano encima.

-Eso espero, mi niña, eso espero.-dijo besándome las manos.-Afortunadamente estaba sir Odell cerca.

-¿Sir Odell?, ¿afortunadamente?, creí que no te caía bien.

-No es eso mi niña…es solo que tu y yo sabemos como es y lo que hace, simplemente me inquieta, pero tengo que aceptar que el te quiere, y creo que demasiado, te ama, mi niña, como ni sir Andrew ni sir Frederick lo harán jamás, pero será muy difícil estar juntos, pues recuerda que sus mundos son obviamente diferentes, en todo sentido.

-Algún día podría ser como él nana…

-Oh no, mi niña, ¡no quiero que asesines a nadie!

-Descuida, Odell no lo hará, y tendré que quedarme como cualquier humano, y casarme con ese estúpido.

-Debes decírselo a tu padre, quizá así cancelen la boda.

-No, Adele, a mi padre no le importara, como si no lo conocieras, el quiere a toda costa subir su rango y aumentar su dinero, no por eso va a perder lo que ha ganado y lo mucho que ganara cuando la boda se lleve a cabo.

-Lo siento tanto, se que esto no es lo que quieres.

-Lo único que quiero es a Odell, si él esta, no me importa lo demás.

-No vayas a Buckingham, mi niña, podría ser peligroso.

-Debo ir, nana, debo enfrentar lo que sea que esto haya ocasionado, y no me importa, tengo que enfrentar estas cosas, tarde o temprano.

Adele me tomo las manos y las beso desesperadamente, después me abrazo fuertemente.

-Entonces iré contigo.-dijo decidida.

Salimos hacía el carruaje y tuve suerte de no encontrarme con mi padre, pues era la última persona a quien quería ver.

Al llegar al palacio de Buckingham mi dirigí al despacho que me habían asignado, estuve unos minutos ordenando papeles cuando de pronto Heather entro corriendo por la puerta.

-¡Oh Louise!, que bueno que has venido.-dijo abrazándome.

-¿Qué ha pasado Heather?

-¡Frederick!, se que no es verdad lo que dice, y se también que tu la sabes, pues estaban ustedes juntos…

-Heather, te diré lo que paso, tu hermano trato de aprovecharse de mi, estuvo a punto de hacerlo, si no fuera porque Odell llego, antes de eso, nos encontró a sir Andrew y a mi en esa habitación, sir Andrew me había llevado hasta allí porque me sentía mal y estuve a punto de desmayarme, tu hermano pensó que queríamos otra cosa, tu entiendes, lo golpeo y lo corrió de aquí, después intento hacer eso y Odell llego a tiempo para impedirlo, lo golpeo, y supongo que lo dejo muy herido.

-Pues es así, esta en sus aposentos, ha estado ahí desde hace dos días, ha dicho que los han asaltado, a ambos, pero que el fue el más herido por defenderte, ¡oh cielo santo!

-No sé que hará ahora tu hermano, me parece muy extraño que haya inventado eso.

-No importa porque lo haya hecho, por favor tu síguele la corriente, ¿lo harás?, aunque sea por defender a sir Odell.

-No te preocupes por eso, tu hermano no sabrá que fue Odell quien lo golpeo, pero lo haré solo porque así es mejor, esperare a ver que hace tu hermano.

-Solo espero que todo salga bien y no se ocasione ningún problema.

-Descuida, Heather, si se ocasiona algún problema será conmigo, no debes preocuparte, estoy segura de que tu hermano no esta nada contento con esto.

-No digas eso, Louise, no haz hecho nada malo, así que no hay nada por lo cual preocuparse.

Heather y yo salimos a los jardines a tomar aire fresco y Georgette nos miraba molesta desde el otro lado del lago. Mientras estábamos sentadas al borde del lago llegaron algunos guardias que eran enviados del coronel, y que pedían que asistiera a sus aposentos.

-Iré contigo.-dijo Heather tomándome del brazo.

Caminamos hasta el palacio y luego hasta los aposentos del coronel, entramos lentamente, por miedo, quizá, pero se encontraba recostado en su cama con algunas gasas en la cabeza, miraba hacía la gran ventana, y su mirada parecía furiosa.

Cuando volteo y vio a Heather junto a mi pareció enfurecerse más.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-dijo lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva.

-Quise acompañar a Louise.

-Entonces quédate callada, y si dices algo sobre esto te ira mal, y lo sabes. Tú, tienes demasiadas cosas que explicarme y lo harás ahora mismo.

-No tengo nada que explicarle.

-¿Qué pretendías hacer con sir Andrew en esa habitación?

-Nada, coronel, simplemente me llevo ahí porque estuve a punto de desmayarme, fue muy caballeroso de su parte, usted hizo mal en pensar tal cosa y golpearlo de esa manera.

-A mi no me engañas, los han visto muchos veces muy cariñosos, ¿Cómo me vas a explicar eso?

-No le voy a mentir, sir Andrew cree estar enamorado de mi, siempre me ha halagado y pretendido, desde antes de que nos comprometiéramos, pero siempre le he dejado en claro mi posición ante él, yo no lo he provocado en ningún sentido.

-Te prohíbo que vuelvas a acercarte a él, ¿entendiste?

-¿Cómo puede usted?, el ante todo es mi amigo y…

-¡Cállate!, no tienes ningún derecho de decir que es lo que puedo hacer, soy tu prometido y tengo todo derecho sobre ti, ¿entiendes?, no volverás a hablarle.

Hubo un largo silencio y luego siguió hablando.

-¿Por qué nadie se ha ocupado de buscarte marido?-le dijo a Heather.

-No he querido.-contestó firmemente.

-Eso no importa, no me importa, luego arreglaremos eso. Ahora, quiero saber quien me golpeo, ¡ahora mismo!

-No sé, coronel, no pude notar quien fue, estaba inconciente, ni siquiera sé como llegue a la abadía, estaba desmayada prácticamente.

-Ya no quiero escuchar más, mas vale que cuides lo que haces, Louise, no te conviene meterte conmigo, tengo demasiado poder como para hacerte pagar lo suficiente y más, llegare al fondo de esto, ya lo veraz.

-Perdone usted, coronel, si no le gusta todo esto, ¿Por qué aun quiere casarse conmigo?, ¿no será mejor que cancelemos esto y ya?

-¡No!, ¡no y no!, esta boda se efectuara, tu serás mi esposa, yo seré el duque con la esposa mas hermosa de todo Inglaterra, todos me envidiaran por ello, me darás los hijos más hermosos que alguien haya visto, será la boda más elegante y costosa que haya habido hasta ahora, y eso no cambiara, ¿haz entendido?, no intentes librarte de mi ni hagas ninguna estupidez. ¡Largo de aquí!-gritó.

Heather y yo salimos algo asustadas de los aposentos del coronel, a Heather no le había gustado todo lo que Frederick August me había dicho, nos despedimos con cierta tristeza y me fui a la abadía.

Ansiaba ver esa noche a Odell, pero como era d esperarse no se presento por mi habitación, y me quede despierta hasta muy tarde, con algo de esperanza de verlo entrar por el ventanal.

Como desperté tarde por estar despierta hasta muy tarde, Adele me tenía preparado un vestido.

-¿Qué pasa Adele?

-Mi niña, han traído un mensaje de Buckingham, habrá velada esta noche.

-No quiero ir.

-Pero debes, recuerda que el coronel esta bastante enojado, no debes hacerlo enojar más.

Acepte de mala gana y me di un baño.

Por la tarde Adele me ayudo a arreglarme para asistir a la velada, la cual no tenía ganas de ir, partimos hacía el palacio y llegamos más pronto de lo que me pareció. No dejaba de preguntarme cual era el motivo de tal velada, cuando entramos al salón vi a Heather con el rostro algo entristecido, quise acercarme a ella pero tuve que saludar a algunos invitados, después note que sir Andrew también se encontraba en la velada, lo que me pareció extraño, mire al coronel y se veía contento, aunque no contento de felicidad, si no parecía que se había salido con la suya, sabía que no era conveniente acercarme a sir Andrew, y no porque temiera por mi, si no por el, no quería que le volviera a hacer daño como la otra noche.

Paso algún tiempo antes de que el coronel tomara la atención de los invitados, llego la reina Charlotte y el rey Jorge III, también se encontraban presentes algunos hermanos de Heather, lo que me dejo aun más desconcertada ¿ahora que haría el coronel?

-Le doy gracias a todos por estar aquí presentes, es una noche importante para la familia Hannover, además de la pasada noche en la que me comprometí con mi adorada Louise.-hizo una señal que significaba que debía acercarme, así que lo obedecí, me acerque y me tomo la mano, lo que no me gusto.

-Mi querida hermana Heather, acércate por favor.

Heather no se veía nada contenta pero no le quedo más remedio que acercarse, hizo una sonrisa fingida, que solo yo supe que no era sincera, y espero a que su hermano siguiera hablando.

-Mi hermosa hermana, Heather Sophie de Hannover, acaba de comprometerse con sir Andrew Windsor de Rumsfeld.

Me quede paralizada por las palabras del coronel y de inmediato mire a Heather, que trataba de contenerse para no llorar, note como sir Andrew se acercaba a Heather y le tomaba la mano mientras sonreía, y me pregunte con cuantas cosas lo habría amenazado el coronel para que aceptara.

Cuando la velada finalizo me acerque corriendo a Heather y nos dirigimos a sus aposentos, en donde tomo mi hombro para llorar.

-No llores, mi querida Heather, no todo esta mal, al menos fue con sir Andrew y no con alguien que no conoces, sabemos que es un buen hombre, es guapo, tiene mucho dinero, todo estará bien.

-No es por eso, Louise, es solo que no fue porque quise, fue por capricho de mi hermano, yo sé que sir Andrew es un buen caballero.

-Entonces deja de llorar, por favor.

-Y además, sir Andrew no me quiere, Louise, te quiere a ti, te lo ha dicho mil veces.

-El cree que me quiere, pero no es así, solo le gusto, estoy segura de que cuando te conozca bien caerá profundamente enamorado de ti.

-Cuando nos casemos nos mandara lejos, Louise, lo hace todo a propósito.

-¿Los enviara lejos?

-Nos enviara al castillo de Windsor.

-Lo esta haciendo para hacerme la vida imposible a mi, ¿no es cierto?

-No quiero irme de aquí, no quiero estar lejos de mis seres queridos.

-Ya veremos como resolver esto, por ahora pon una buena cara a esto, vele el lado bueno y disfruta de sir Andrew.

-Tratare de hacerlo…

Me quede con Heather tratando de animarla un poco más y luego me retire de sus aposentos dejándola recostada en la cama.

Adele me esperaba en el carruaje y nos dirigimos hacía la abadía,

-Necesito ver a Odell.

-Mi niña, me asustas, no me gusta el rumbo que esta tomando todo eso del francés, ahora el coronel te cuida más que nunca, y si alguna vez llega a verlos…no sé que podría hacerte, si hizo eso de sir Andrew, fue poco, pero es capaz de hacer cosas peores.

-Yo también estoy asustada, pero cuando no lo veo…me siento entupidamente perdida.

-Vayamos a casa cuanto antes, mi niña.

-Lo siento, Adele, iremos a Londres.

Adele puso los ojos en blanco y ordeno al cochero que se dirigiera a Londres, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y sabía que era la hora perfecta para buscar a Odell, llegamos al hotel en donde se hospedaba y nos estacionamos fuera.

-Adele, quiero que te vayas a la abadía y mandes al cochero de vuelta por mí aquí mismo.

-Pero mi niña, no te dejare sola.

-No te lo estoy preguntando, quiero que me obedezcas, sabes que estaré bien, con Odell no me va a pasar nada, por favor, hazlo.

-Solo porque no quiero problemas contigo, pero quiero que regreses temprano, ¿podrás hacer eso por tu miserable nodriza?

-Esta bien, nana, llegare temprano, ahora vete y no olvides enviar al cochero.

Adele me dio un beso en la mejilla y subió de nuevo al carruaje, mientras yo cruce la calle y entre al hotel.

-Buenas noches.-le dije al señor que atendía.

-Miss Bashford, de nuevo por aquí, ¿busca usted a sir Fournier?

-Adivina usted bien, ¿sigue en su habitación?

-Así es, ¿desea una llave?

-Si es tan amable, veo que ahora no se opone.

-Sir Fournier nos ha ordenado que si venía usted alguna vez a buscarlo le permitiéramos pasar.

-Ya veo, muchas gracias.-dije tomando la llave.

Camine por el largo corredor hasta la última habitación, introduje la llave con cuidado y gire el picaporte, abrí la puerta con cautela, y note que aun no despertaba.

Me senté en la cama esperando a que se levantara del…bueno, del ataúd, pasaron varios minutos hasta que escuche algunos ruidos dentro del ataúd, la tapa se movió lentamente y entonces vi como Odell se incorporaba mientras se estiraba un poco. Salio del ataúd y cuando me miro parecía muy sorprendido.

-Me haz asustado.-dijo en voz baja.

-Pensé que eras tu el que asustaba.-dije soltando unas risitas.

-No es bueno que vengas cuando acabo de despertar.

-Tenía que verte cuanto antes.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que lo necesitaba.

Hubo un silencio desagradable, en el que Odell no me miro, no sabía que era lo que le sucedía pero me acerque a él.

-Frederick hizo que sir Andrew y Heather se comprometieran.

-¿Así es como te aleja a tus pretendientes?, ¿Qué haría conmigo?

-Los enviara lejos, y yo no deseo eso, Heather es mi única amiga y nunca he creído en amistades, no estoy en desacuerdo con su matrimonio, porque me parece que sir Andrew es el mejor candidato para ella, pero no quiero que los envíe lejos.

-Lo que quiere es que no veas más a sir Andrew, es todo, pero podrás hacerlo, puedes ir a visitarlos.

-No será lo mismo.

-Ahora te tendrá mas vigilada, con lo de esa noche.

-Por eso quise venir a hablar contigo…Odell, pensé que con eso declinaría el casarse, pero no es así, esta muy molesto y lo único que quiere es que me convierta en su esposa, y no lo deseo.

-¿Y como resolveré yo eso?

-Lo sabes, y sabes que puedes, solo tienes que aceptarlo.

-No, no lo haré, Louise, ya te lo he dicho.

-¡Entonces tus palabras son una mentira!

-¡Quizá!

Me quede perpleja por su respuesta, pero no me daría por vencida.

-Tengo que comer, tengo que…aléjate de mí.-dijo dándome un empujón.

Sus ojos tenían ese fuego vivo cuando me miraba y parecía no soportar mi presencia, corrió hacía la ventana y la abrió, luego salto y salió de la habitación, yo no me quedaría allí, así que lo imite, me ensucie todo el vestido pero no me importo, salí corriendo tras las huellas de Odell y lo alcancé en un callejón sucio y muy oscuro, en donde tenía atrapado a un hombre joven, y lo estaba asesinando con brusquedad.

-¡Por favor Odell!, no me importa lo que eso implique, debo ser como tu, necesito serlo, ¿no lo entiendes?

Odell me miro mientras le absorbía la sangre a aquel pobre hombre, nunca lo había visto tan de cerca y no me había parecido tan absurdo. Cuando termino con ese hombre se separo de él y su cuerpo cayo al suelo inmóvil.

-¿Por qué me haz seguido?, ya te dije que no, vete a casa.

-Todo esto es una mentira, tú eres una mentira.

Una mujerzuela caminaba por allí, así que hizo lo mismo con ella.

-Solo quieres a alguien con quien tener relaciones de alcoba, pero déjame decirte algo, monsieur Fournier, yo no soy como esta mujer a la que le estas quitando la vida.

La mujer cayo al suelo igual que el otro hombre, Odell se limpio la sangre de la boca y me miro.

-Has sabido desde el principio que somos diferentes y que no podemos ser iguales.

-Eso dices tú, si tu alguna vez fuiste mortal, y luego te convertiste en esto, ¿Por qué no podría yo pasar por lo mismo?

-No estas entendiendo nada, te necesito más que la sangre que ahora corre por mis venas, tu eres la sangre que corre por mis venas, no sé si hacerte eso esta bien, y tampoco quiero hacerlo.

-Eres tu el que no lo entiende, soy yo la que lo desea, la que quiere estar contigo, ¿no es eso suficiente?, no me importa asesinar, dormir de día, no volver a ver el sol, solo quiero estar contigo, pero si no es suficiente para ti, monsieur Odell, no es usted el único inmortal que conozco, si no me quieres a tu lado, quizá otro lo haga.

Me di la vuelta y camine lo más rápido que pude, aunque sabía que era inútil, pues Odell podía alcanzarme en cuestión de segundos, y así fue, en un segundo lo tenía delante de mí.

-No iras con Maurice, ni lo pienses.

-Eso no es tu problema, haré lo que me parezca conveniente.

Me aparte de Odell y camine hasta donde se encontraba mi carruaje.


	25. Chapter 25

Llegue a la abadía con el corazón en la mano, por primera vez largos años de vida había sentido en presencia de Odell que latía, en mis 20 años nunca había reparado en que tenía uno, y ahora parecía estar sumergido en fuego vivo, no quería darme por vencida, aunque las palabras de Odell hubieran sido dolorosas, todo lo que yo deseaba era irme de este mundo junto con él, mis ideas y deseos habían cambiado desde el primer momento en que lo vi, y no quería rendirme, así que haría esto sin ayuda de Odell.

Adele me esperaba en mi habitación y se puso contenta de que le hubiera hecho caso, me ayudo a recostarme y luego le pedí que me dejara sola.

A la mañana siguiente mi padre había citado a las costureras reales para que comenzaran a confeccionar mi vestido de novia, estuve toda la mañana a su disposición, cosa que me disgustaba de sobremanera, pero no podía hacer nada, cuando por fin se fueron le pedí a Adele que me trajera papel y tinta.

Comencé a escribir la carta, lentamente, pensando en cada palabra y frase que escribiría.

_Maurice:_

_No estoy segura de que recibirás esta carta, pero si la recibes, te ruego, te suplico que vengas a Londres, te necesito, Maurice, de verdad lo hago, se que tu también me necesitas a mi, necesitas a alguien a quien enseñar, alguien a quien contarle cosas, alguien a quien amar, y yo, Maurice, soy esa persona, una de las pocas quizá que conozcan tu secreto, no dudes de mi palabra._

_Tuya, Louise._

No sabía si Maurice creería mis palabras, que no eran del todo ciertas, solo algunas cosas, pero debía sonar convincente y necesitaba a Maurice. Corrí al vestíbulo y le pedí al cochero que fuera a entregarla al correo y que la enviaran lo antes posible.

Esa misma tarde fui a Buckingham a hacer mis tareas correspondientes, pero desgraciadamente tenían nuevas tareas para mi, las cuales no me gustaban nada, Georgette me había llamado con su horrible aspecto para que decidiéramos varias cosas de la boda, y también de la boda de Heather, quien aun seguía algo triste y no se veía nada interesada por su boda. Al terminar la reunión fuimos a su habitación a tener nuestras conversaciones privadas.

-No quiero que mi boda sea tan pronto, Louise, tengo mucho miedo, no estoy preparada.

-No temas, querida, no es nada malo, solo debes prepararte para cosas sencillas, como ser una buena esposa, escucha, Heather, estoy segura de que sir Andrew te tratara muy bien, el es un buen hombre, tu y yo lo sabemos.

-Lo sé, pero temo no ser lo que el quiere.

-Oh, vaya que eres lo que el quiere, eres hermosa, buena persona, buena mujer, no debes asustarte por eso, terminaras amándolo como loca, como yo…

-¿Cómo tu que?

-¿Cómo yo que?

-¿Como tu amas a Odell?

-No, no, no…yo no amo a Odell.

Me puse muy nerviosa y me puse roja como un tomate.

-No hablemos más de él, no quiero hacerlo, estoy algo molesta, pero como ya dije no hablare de esto por ahora, lo que quiero decir es que deja ya de tener miedo, Heather, te ira muy bien, ya lo veraz.

Los días pasaban y sentía que el día estaba mas cerca, y no quería sentir esa sensación de miedo, cínica yo, que días antes le había pedido a Heather que no tuviera miedo, cuando era yo la que estaba hundida en el mas hondo de los miedos, espere respuesta de Maurice, pero parecía que no habría, aunque seguía teniendo esperanza. En todo ese tiempo trate de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Heather, enseñarle algunas cosas, y conforme pasaba el tiempo parecía no tener miedo, cada vez se iba interesando mas en sir Andrew, aunque casi no lo veía, por ordenes de Frederick, pues no lo quería cerca de mi, sentía que conforme pasaban los días se acercaba el día en que perdería para siempre a mi querida Heather, mi querida y única amiga que había logrado hacer en mis veinte años de vida.

Tampoco supe nada de Odell, aunque sabía que estaba muy cerca de mi, no me atreví a buscarlo aunque por dentro me carcomían las ganas de verlo y besarlo, pero fui fuerte, pensé que quizá Odell tampoco quería saber nada de mi, pues el tampoco se había acercado, supe de él vagamente por algunos intelectuales que paseaban por el palacio, les pregunte indiscretamente si lo habían visto y dijeron que si, que se había ido al norte a hacer algunas exposiciones y a buscar ayuda de otros intelectuales importantes, "ni siquiera se despidió", pensé, ¿Por qué me importaba tanto?, solo se había ido un tiempo, no debía extrañarlo, pero así era, lo extrañaba como un niño huérfano extraña a su madre.

Por fin el día de la boda llego, Heather se veía hermosa y frágil, y sir Andrew lucía como todo un rey junto a ella, la misa fue larga, y Heather parecía contenta, lo que me alivio un poco, pues temía que se pusiera sentimental, la fiesta fue agradable aunque tuve que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo cerca de los ojos del coronel.

A la mañana siguiente, me dirigí muy temprano a Buckingham para despedirme de Heather, cuando llegue ya estaba a punto de irse, solo estaba esperando mi llegada, llegue corriendo y le di un abrazo tan fuerte que casi la deje sin respiración, Heather lloraba sin control, no quería irse de allí, pero tenía que hacerlo, yo no quería dejarla ir, pero igual tenía que hacerlo, como no había nadie más que los guardias me atreví a darle un abrazo a sir Andrew, y le pedí que cuidara y amara a Heather como se lo merecía, y también le pedí disculpas por haber ocasionado todo aquello, que siempre sería muy importante para mi, como todo un caballero me hablo como tiempo atrás, cuando me hacía confesiones de amor, me dijo que así lo haría y que estaba invitada a visitarlos cuantas veces quisiera, que yo era una de sus mas grandes amistades y por supuesto de Heather, y que querían estar siempre en contacto conmigo. Cuando se subieron al carruaje y comenzaron a alejarse comencé a sentir un vacío dentro de mi, ahí iba pobre y querida Heather, a quien habían arrancado de mi lado, mi única amiga se había ido lejos y no volvería, no sabía cuando volvería a verla, y así me quede sola en aquel palacio inmenso, y me sentía mas sola que nunca.

En ese carruaje no solo se había ido Heather, sino mi confianza, mi amistad, que quizá jamás encontraría en ninguna persona. Me sentía algo devastada y le pedí a Adele que nos retiráramos a la abadía, me la pase la tarde leyendo hasta que me harte y me salí al jardín, estuve allí un buen rato, después vi que el cochero holgazaneaba del otro lado y se me ocurrió una idea. Me acerque a él y le pedí que me llevara a Londres.

Al llegar le pedí que me esperara en un punto central y baje a caminar un rato, iba con Odell en la cabeza, pero no esperaba encontrármelo, necesitaba mucha suerte, así que solo pasee por diferentes lugares, cuando de pronto lo vi, como un perfecto personaje de algún cuento de hadas, de pie, acechando a las personas que caminaban, escogiendo a su próxima victima, Maurice me vio directamente a los ojos y supo de inmediato que era yo, me di cuenta de que había dejado de caminar, que me era casi imposible creer que hubiera aceptado mis suplicas, y ahora teniéndolo ahí, tan cerca de mi, no tenía idea de que haría.

-Miss Louise.-dijo Maurice a mi lado.

Me sobresalte, pues apenas un segundo atrás estaba a metros de distancia y ahora estaba a mi lado.

-Ma…urice.

-Vine, mi querida Louise, porque tu carta sonó muy convincente, pero ciertamente dudo mucho de tus palabras, ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar mas privado?

Caminamos entre la multitud hacía un pequeño lugar parecido a una taberna, nos introdujimos y tomamos una mesa, cortésmente me ayudo a sentarme y luego se sentó él.

-No haz dicho ni una sola palabra, querida, desde que estuve a tu lado, ¿estas muy sorprendida?

-Creo que es así, no pensé que fueras a venir, es decir, estuve esperando respuesta por mucho tiempo y no la recibí, y ahora simplemente me parece muy extraño que estés aquí.

-A decir verdad si, no pensaba venir, pero luego me di cuenta de que lo que decía tu carta era cierto. Y aquí estoy, por cierto, Londres es un hermoso lugar. Ahora dime para que me quieres, es algo relacionado con Odell, ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Puedo leer tus pensamientos más fuertes. Se que Odell te ama, también puedo leer los de él, aunque este lejos de aquí, ¿tu lo amas a él?

-No puedo responder eso, no creo hacerlo, pero hay algo que Odell se niega a darme.

-¿La vida eterna?

-Si.

-¿Quieres acaso que yo te la de?

-No solo eso, quiero que me enseñes cosas que Odell se niega a hacer, no quiere hablar sobre esto, no quiere enseñarme como ser uno de ustedes…

-Muy inteligente de su parte, pero no entiendo porque se niega.

-Ni yo, me ha dicho que me ama, si, pero no quiere que este junto a él, y yo mas que nadie no logro comprenderlo, y en este punto, empiezo a no creer en sus palabras, así que decidí acudir a quien yo creí que podría darme lo que el no.

-tu también eres inteligente, querida humana, ¿Qué deseas aprender?

-De ti, de tu vida, de cómo ha sido vivir así durante años, de cómo eran los tiempos de antes, de cómo se siente asesinar, arrebatarle la vida a cualquiera.

-¿De verdad quieres saber todo eso?-dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Su mirada era increíblemente fuerte y dura.

-Si.-dije segura de mí misma.

-¿Por qué no comenzamos esta misma noche?-dijo sonriendo y mostrando sus enormes incisivos.

Pague lo que habíamos bebido y salimos a las calles a caminar, le mostré donde solía Odell tomar a sus victimas y soltó algunas carcajadas.

-Pobre Odell, siempre le ha gustado lo bajo, siento querida, que eres lo más fino que le ha gustado en muchísimos años.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Así ha sido siempre, siempre ha preferido la sangre de gentuza, nunca he entendido porque, pero si probara la sangre e alguien como tu, de alguien noble, sabría lo que la verdadera sangre es, en lo personal siempre he preferido la sangre de muchachos elegantes y ricos, después descubrirás tu cual te gusta más, por ahora comencemos con una de las que toma tu querido Odell.

Maurice me indico con el dedo que lo siguiera y así lo hice, fingió contratar a una de las prostitutas y la llevo al callejón al que había visto un par de veces a Odell.

-Obsérvame bien.-dijo mientras enterraba sus incisivos en el cuello de la mujer.

Mire fijamente como Maurice absorbía toda la sangre de aquella indefensa mujer, después se despegaba de ella para tomar aire, con la boca llena de sangre, me miro, riendo.

-La sangre es buena, pero no tanto como la que yo tomo, podemos perdonar al osado Odell. Ven acá.-dijo haciendo una seña.

Me acerque temerosa de tenerlo hambriento cerca de mi, partió un poco más el cuello de la mujer y salió un poco de sangre.

-Tómala.

-No, no…

-Esto será lo que tomaras por años y años, quiero que sepas lo que es tenerla un tu boca, solamente, no podrás saber lo que es tenerla corriendo por tus venas hasta que seas como yo.

Lo obedecí a regañadientes, aunque estaba muy asustada, la única sangre que había probado fue la mía, cuando Odell me beso con sus labios llenos de ella.

Me acerque al cuello de la mujer y con la lengua tome un poco de ella, la saboree y luego con toda la boca absorbí lo que quedaba, me separe de inmediato, la seguí probando y para mi solo sabía a metal viejo.

-¿No te sabe a nada cierto?

-Solo me sabe a un pedazo de metal viejo.

Maurice me dio un pañuelo y me limpie la sangre.

-Cuando eres como yo, te sabe a gloria, como si probaras ese alimento tan delicioso, ¿tu que disfrutas de comer?

-Langosta es mi favorita.

-Cuando seas como yo, la sangre será como si comieras langosta todo el tiempo, la sangre…lo es todo, y es algo que se debe quedar muy bien gravado en tu memoria, la sangre es con lo que sobrevivimos, somos pura sangre y huesos, no somos nada mas, la sangre para nosotros es como para ustedes el agua, sin la cual no sobrevivirían, la sangre es lo que tendrás que aprender a amar, pues sin ella, tu destino será la muerte.

Caminamos por las calles de nuevo, Maurice me hablaba sobre las cosas más esenciales, cosas de las que Odell no se atrevía a hablar.

-Los humanos deben dormir de noche, desafortunadamente, Louise, pero mañana por la noche tenemos otra cita.

-¿Me hablaras sobre como fuiste convertido?

-Por supuesto, si así lo deseas.

Maurice desapareció como si fuera un fantasma, y me subí al carruaje.

Mañana tendría mas preguntas, y tenía tiempo para pensar sobre que hablaríamos, mientras Odell no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, todo estaba bien, después de todo con su actitud me había demostrado que poco quería de mí, más que llevarme a la cama, lo que me invadió de coraje.


	26. Chapter 26

El día de la boda ya casi se acercaba, faltaba un mes exactamente y yo moría de angustia, en tan solo un mes sería la esposa de aquel desventurado, al que yo había comenzado a detestar, solo deseaba que ese día llegara pronto, el día en que dejaría de ser mortal, el día en que podría ser como Odell y estar con el toda una vida y más.

Me reuní con Maurice a orillas de Londres, y de ahí nos dirigimos a un pueblo muy cercano, en donde podríamos platicar sin ser molestados ni observados por nadie.

-Quiero saber como fuiste convertido, pero también, quien eras antes de ser…esto.

-Por supuesto que lo sabrás, es algo que no le he contado a nadie, a excepción de Odell, a quien yo creí amar como a nadie, por eso le confíe tan valiosa información. Pero bueno, eso no importa ahora, dejémoslo fuera de esto por un rato, y hablemos de mí. Tengo pocos recuerdos sobre mi vida antes de ser "esto", como dices, pero te aseguro que los que tengo son muy valiosos.

"Nací en 1360, en Florencia, Italia, era de una familia muy importante no solo para Italia, si no para todo Europa. Mi familia era nada más y nada menos que la familia Médici, quizá no hayas oído hablar de ellos nunca, porque fue hace ya muchos, pero muchos años, pero fue una de las familias más importantes, quizá, mi padre se llamaba Juan de Bicci de Médici, se volvió importante por ayudar a reconstruir y construir varios edificios importantes ahora, junto con mi madre, que por alguna razón no recuerdo muy bien, no recuerdo su nombre, solo recuerdo que era hermosa, y que no amaba a mi padre, fui el segundo hijo, mi padre tenía excelentes planes para mi, que yo no obedecí, por supuesto, pero no porque no haya querido, sino porque fui algo desafortunado, mi familia fue tan importante que produjo tres papas para Europa, León X, Clemente VII y León XI, también hicimos una reina para Francia, María de Médici, y la última de la familia de la que escuche fue Ana María Luisa de Médici, quien murió hace pocos años, como veraz, mi familia perduro durante muchos años, después de mi "muerte" me mantuve cerca, sin que notaran mi presencia, y pude observar los grandes logros que hicieron, una vez cometí el grande error de dejar que mi padre me viera por una fracción de segundo, después me entere de que se había vuelto un poco loco, o eso creyó él después de verme.

Pero me estoy adelantando, tenía 25 cuando sucedió, me encontraba saliendo de misa cuando mi padre me pidió que fuera a visitar a mi padre a Volterra, mi madre solía irse por cortas temporadas porque no soportaba la presencia de mi padre, aunque eso no se lo decía, pero yo lo sabía perfectamente, me encontraba en camino a Volterra, solo se hacían unas horas, así que sería un viaje rápido, pero mi desgracia comenzó cuando llegue al palacio que teníamos en Volterra, cuando llegue encontré a mi madre moribunda sobre la cama, llena de sangre, del cuello para abajo, las sabanas estaban llenas de sangre también, no pude hacer nada durante eternos segundos, cuando pude volver a la realidad note que había alguien mas en la habitación además de mi madre y yo, por alguna razón no lo había visto al entrar, y me pregunte la razón, ya que era imposible no ver algo así, era una extraña persona, un humano como jamás había visto, era blanco, blanco, tan blanco como la nieve, o quizá aun más, sus venas se notaban en su rostro perfecto, con ese azul vibrante, sus ojos estaban dilatados y me miraban como si quisieran devorarme, pero cuando los observe mejor acepte que eran los mas alucinantes ojos que había visto, me sonrió, descaradamente, y solo con esa sonría siniestra me lo dijo todo, él había asesinado a mi madre, estaba demasiado asustado para hacer nada, sus dientes eran increíblemente puntiagudos, y en un segundo los tenía en mi cuello, grite tan fuerte como mi cuerpo lo permitió, pero por alguna razón no morí ese día, al menos no del todo.

Cuando desperté seguía en la habitación donde yacía mi madre muerta, intente levantarme pero de pronto sentí la herida del cuello y lo recordé todo, ese hombre extraño, que parecía más un animal que un hombre, me dirigió una mirada penetrante.

"No he querido que mueras, fueron sus palabras, te considero perfecto para esto, tienes tanto que dar y recibir, me impresiona tu conocimiento y tu descendencia, me dijo, no sabía lo que sucedía, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba en sus brazos, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?, le pregunte demasiado asustado, me sonrió delicadamente y de pronto se mordió la muñeca, de inmediato salió sangre de ella, quise alejarme de él y forcejee, pero era inútil, con una sola mano me sostenía, algo extraño en mi sucedía, con solo oler su sangre la deseaba, por eso quería alejarme, en esa sangre espesa y roja, demasiado roja, había algo que me llamaba, y me decía, "bébeme", quería resistirme pero no pude hacerlo, termine por jalar su muñeca y chupe toda la sangre que había alrededor y la que salía de ella, pero hubo un momento en el que ya no quise más, me separe rápidamente de el y un dolor de estomago se produjo en mi, fue algo horrible, como si mi estomago quisiera explotar, luego se fue a todo mi cuerpo, quería acabar con aquel dolor, no paraba de gritar y golpearme contra las paredes en una esperanza de apagar aquel insoportable dolor, y como último recurso me lance por la ventana, caí al suelo y me quede inmóvil, pero el dolor seguía ahí, me pareció increíble que no hubiera muerto en mi intento de acabar con aquel dolor, y escuche su voz de nuevo, riendo a carcajadas, "oh mi querido sucesor, nada podrá acabar contigo ahora, puedes lanzarte de los techos cuantas veces quieras, no te hará ni un rasguño", sus palabras me asustaron y no lograba comprender que sucedía, un rato después pude seguir moviéndome, pero el dolor no terminaba, no supe cuanto tiempo paso, pero de pronto pude escuchar un corazón latir, quise saber si era el mío, así que pegue mi cabeza a mi pecho, pero no escuche nada, puse una mano sobre mi muñeca, para sentir mi pulso, como me había enseñado mi padre, pero no había rastro de ni un solo pulso, puse mi mano sobre mi pecho, para sentir si mi corazón latía, pero no, no era el mío, esto me asusto más que nada, ¿Qué me había sucedido?, ¿Cómo era posible que si mi corazón no latía mas, siguiera vivo?, seguí el sonido de los latidos, camine varias calles hasta llegar a una pequeña casa, me asome cuidadosamente por la ventana y vi a un pequeño niño dormido, los latidos se escuchaban como si estuviera el mismo corazón en mi oído, pero eran de el, lo sabía, ¿Cómo había podido escucharlos desde el palacio?, era muy difícil que uno mismo escuchara los suyos, camine de vuelta al palacio, y entonces me di cuenta de que ya no sentía más dolor, solo angustia, de pronto volví a ver a ese hombre extraño y fúnebre, me sobresalte y cuando menos me di cuenta estaba en el techo, lo que me pareció fascinante, pero muy extraño, "oh mi querido sucesor, estas listo", dijo sonriendo, ¿Cómo había hecho eso?, eran demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza, me baje lentamente de ahí, tratando de averiguar como había llegado al techo, seguí al hombre extraño por la oscuridad hasta volver al castillo, vi como escalaba las paredes hasta la ventana por donde me había lanzado y lo imite, dudando de mi capacidad, pero fui capaz y era mas sencillo de lo que creí, cuando entre a la habitación, había un cristal en el suelo.

"Lo tome para ponerlo sobre la mesita, pero no pude, ya que vi mi reflejo en el, y fue lo que mas me sorprendió, yo era igual que aquel hombre, era tan blanco como el, mis ojos se había tornado azul cielo, a pesar de que siempre habían sido oscuros, abrí la boca por mera curiosidad y solo fue para comprobar lo que sospechaba, mis incisivos habían tomado una forma como las de el, y entonces decidí enfrentarme a le y preguntarle por fin que había hecho de mi, el resto es historia, me explico todas las cosas que tenía en mente y estuve con el algunos 100 años, aunque después desapareció, por lo que decidí viajar a Francia y explorar algunos lugares, encontré a unos cuantos mas como yo en París, gracias a todo el tiempo que tenía aprendí a hablar francés a la perfección, aquellos otros seres eran algunos mas jóvenes que yo, en cuanto a conversión, y otros mas viejos, y todos ellos conocían a Bernardette, mi creador, aprendí muchas cosas de ellos, hasta que decidí seguir explorando tierras francesas, ya habían pasado aproximadamente 200 años desde entonces, y fue cuando encontré a tu Odell, debes estarte preguntando que fue lo que vi en él, fueron muchas cosas, pero mas que nada, su fortaleza, su vida aburrida y su sed de aprendizaje y de cosas nuevas, el detestaba su vida, aunque no lo sabía, quería ser mas que un campesino, siempre quiso ser mas, no era de los que se conformaban, y me gusto su coraje, por lo que decidí darle lo que había deseado tanto, yo lo amaba como no puedes imaginar, pero Odell nunca me correspondió, el siempre creyó que era al revés, pero no, no soy de la clase de persona que exprese sus sentimientos, yo veía en el todo lo que necesitaba, pero al final no pude impedir que se fuera, desde entonces estoy tan solo como un perro callejero, disfrutando de compañías placenteras cada noche, asesino a gente, y a veces comparto algún tiempo con mis otros compañeros oscuros.

-¿Entonces ya tienes 400 años viviendo?

-Así es, aunque "viviendo" no me parece la mejor palabra, digamos que…existiendo, ser hijo de la oscuridad es algo que no cambiaría por nada, no he extrañado el sol ni una sola vez desde que fui creado, he aprendido a asesinar y amar a mis victimas en el momento de beber su sangre, pero es todo, vendrán tiempos mejores, y lo mejor de todo esto es que he podido vivir en diferentes tiempos, y he aprendido bastante de todos ellos, he estado en momentos cruciales de la historia, he visto a personajes importantes con mis propios ojos, y eso, siempre se lo agradeceré a mi querido Bernardette, he viajado por toda Europa y algunos lugares de Asia, conozco los lugares mas recónditos que puedas imaginar, ¿que mayor place podría pedir?

-Cuando hablas así me haces desearlo aun más.

-Odell te ama, Louise, no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que seas como yo y como el, ahora se lo que Odell ve en ti, ve lo mismo que yo vi en el, tu fuerza para ser algo mejor siempre, solo define bien tus sentimientos, porque si no, entonces quizá nunca tengas lo que deseas.

-Estoy muy confundida en este punto de mi vida, lo único que tengo claro es que no hay nada que desee más que estar con Odell siempre que pueda, y estar lejos de el ya me esta resultando muy difícil.

-Piensa bien en todo eso, mí querida Louise, es algo muy importante, como ya te dije se que ve Odell en ti, y también se que te ama como nunca me amo ni amara a nadie, y me impresiona de cierta forma, a decir verdad, a pesar de que no he hablado con él desde hace tiempo, puedo sentirlo y saber lo que piensa, también por lo que tu me haz comunicado, el teme hacerte como nosotros, pero sabe que es lo correcto, que el también lo desea, se dará cuenta muy pronto, cuando realice que no quiere perderte, porque lo que menos desea es verte casado con ese horrible hombre, por eso te digo ahora, analizando todo eso, que no estoy segura de poderle hacerle eso a Odell.

-¿De que estas hablando?-dije asustada.

-No sé si podré darte lo que quieres.

-¿Tratas de decir que no me convertirás?

-Algo así, mas explicado, trato de decir que no se si me atreveré a quitarle a Odell lo que le corresponde, el debe hacerlo y nadie mas que él, ¿me entiendes?, pero estoy dispuesto a seguirte enseñando y hablando sobre lo que quieras, porque se que en ese aspecto Odell no querrá hacerlo, ya sea porque considera que es…peligroso, aunque ciertamente lo es, si alguno de nosotros se enterara de esto, se pondría molesto, pero lo hago porque veo en ti verdad, y porque se que algún día esto te servirá.

-Entiendo, aunque me siento algo…no puedo explicarlo, estaba entusiasmada, y pensaba que la próxima vez que viera a Odell sería como el, y no podría alejarme como suele hacerlo.

-Ten paciencia, mí querida Louise, es nuestra mejor amiga en estos casos, si realmente deseas algo, créeme que llegara, tarde o temprano, pero llegara.

Maurice se quedo mirando el horizonte, y sonrió como si algo le pareciera divertido,

-Es hora de que regreses a casa, hermosa Louise, no he tenido mi cena, y alguien te espera.

No entendí sus últimas palabras, pero si note que no había "cenado" por el fuego que había en sus ojos y que conocía tan bien como nadie de su significado, me despedí de el con una educada reverencia y Maurice inclino la cabeza, en un par de segundos lo tenía fuera de mi vista.


	27. Chapter 27

No tenía idea de que hora podía ser, pero las palabras de Maurice me tenían inquieta, tarde casi una hora en llegar a la abadía, cuando entre en mi habitación supe a que se refería Maurice, ahí me esperaba Odell, increíblemente hermoso sentado en mi mecedora mirándome fijamente.

Me acerque a él con paso firme, quise expresar la felicidad que sentía en ese momento de verlo, pero no podía, no quería que el lo supiera.

De pronto estuve frente a mí, me tomo por los hombros y acerco su rostro al mío demasiado.

-Haz estado con Maurice.

-Si.-dije con sequedad.

-¿Por qué no haz vuelto como una de nosotros?

-Porque Maurice no ha querido.

-¿Entonces de verdad estabas decidida?

-Lo estaba….-dije quitando sus manos de mis hombros y alejándome un poco.

-¡No!-dijo Odell con tono asustado.

Con su rapidez me abrazo y me estrecho contra el con todas las fuerzas que poseía, casi me deja sin respiración, pero no le importo, parecía que no deseaba apartarse de mi, como si temiera perderme.

-No quiero que te cases, Louise.

-¿Vas a dejarme estar contigo el tiempo que dure la eternidad?

A Odell no le gusto mi respuesta y me soltó.

-Lo sabía, Odell, dime la verdad, quiero que seas sincero, si no quieres quedarte conmigo, no hagas esto mas difícil, ¿Cómo esperas que pueda estar contigo si no quieres darme lo único que pido?, no puedo huir, al menos que muera…el coronel Frederick hará lo posible por estar casado conmigo, y tu…pareciera que me quieres en la cama cuando lo desees.

-No digas eso, si quisiera que estuvieras conmigo pero… ¡no!, es imposible.

-Aquí nada es imposible, tu eres la prueba viviente de ello, la cosa es que no quieres, Odell, y eso me esta matando por dentro, ahora Maurice se niega también, así que me quedare como una simple mortal, casada con alguien tan detestable como yo misma, por el resto de mi vida.

-Quisiera poder cambiar eso.

Volvió a abrazarme pero esta vez presiono sus labios suavemente contra los míos, y me dejo helada, quise que ese beso hubiera durando toda la noche pero fue tan solo un segundo, quise decirle que me besara otra vez, pero no me atrevía, aunque mis ojos lo pedían a gritos.

-Tus ojos…siempre han sido tan expresivos, y en este momento…me dicen que debería quedarme aquí, que debería besarte hasta agotar mis fuerzas, hasta el amanecer.

-Quizá es lo que están pidiendo.-logre decir.

Odell me beso tan apasionadamente mientras sus brazos desabrochaban mi corsé desesperadamente, ¿Cómo podría resistirme a tan deliciosos labios?, era simplemente hipnotizante, por mas que quisiera alejarme no podía, aunque lo deseara.

Sus labios bajaron hasta mi muñeca y clavo sus dientes, sentí una punzada que desapareció al instante, sentí como mi sangre se pasaba a su boca, aunque Odell se separo muy pronto de la herida, "tiene miedo de no parar", me dije a mi misma, me miro con los ojos encendidos y nos fuimos a la cama.

¿Cómo podría no rendirme ante su escultural cuerpo?, lo deseaba, y sabía que no sería fácil alejarnos después, que aunque los dos dijéramos que no estaba bien, por dentro estaríamos deseándonos el uno al otro, aunque me mostrara dura con Odell, no quería hacer nada de lo que decía, no quería alejarme de el, por supuesto, todo lo contrario…

Me di cuenta de que Odell amaba tanto a mi sangre como a mi, Odell y yo tiernamente fundidos, en mi cama, bajo el encanto de la luna llena que se podía visualizar desde el ventanal, sentir a Odell dentro de mi era lo mas maravilloso que había experimentado hasta ahora, y no deseaba cambiar eso por nada, ¿Por qué me resultaba tan fácil ser yo junto a él?

El amanecer estaba cerca, yo no lo sabía, pero pude darme cuenta de ello porque Odell comenzó a vestirse después de haber besado mi mejilla tiernamente. Mientras se vestía yo mire hacía el ventanal y observaba el cielo detenidamente.

-¿Hoy no me dirás que no me vaya?-dijo con un tono de tristeza.

Lo mire con extrañeza, pero entendía que siempre se lo suplicaba y que ahora sabía que tenía que irse y que aunque se lo pidiera no se quedaría, pero por supuesto que deseaba que se quedara, era todo lo que yo quería.

-No te vayas.

-Lo dices sin ganas.

-No lo digo sin ganas, lo digo porque se que aun así no lo harás.

Odell se acerco a mí y me tomo en brazos, camino con mi desnudo cuerpo en brazos hasta el ventanal y con una facilidad increíble subió al barandal de la terraza, yo estaba demasiado asustada para hacer nada, temía caer desde ahí y me aferre a el.

-Es bonito que me lo pidas.-dijo sin mirarme.

-Por favor, devuélveme a la cama.-le dije asustada.

-Te amo, Louise, y quisiera saltar contigo en brazos y correr hasta que el sol me alcance, y entonces, morir.

-No digas tales cosas, Odell, no deseo que mueras…

-Quiero que lo entiendas, quiero que te des cuenta del amor que te tengo, eres como una especia de dios para mí, lo eres todo.

-¿De que me sirve si no me quieres a tu lado?, si te rehúsas a hacerme como tu para que podamos estar juntos siempre.

-No lo entiendes, no sabes lo horrible que es.

-Lo sé, Odell, y por eso lo quiero, yo ya soy horrible, al igual que mi vida, he crecido entre vanidad, envidia, egoísmo, no sería muy diferente si soy como tu, pero al menos podría estar contigo, por eso te lo pido, porque lo deseo, quiero ser horrible a tu lado, quiero que seamos horribles juntos.

Odell bajo del barandal y entro de nuevo a la habitación, no se atrevía a mirarme porque sabía que lo que yo le decía era cierto, y sabía que el también lo deseaba, me recostó de nuevo y beso mi frente.

-Es hora de irme, pero me cuesta mucho trabajo, Louise, te lo diré una vez mas, no quiero que te cases con sir Frederick.

-¿Estas dispuesto a hacerme como tu y Maurice?, eres tu quien tiene la decisión en sus manos.

-No me hagas esto, Louise, te amo, si, pero ya te lo he dicho, no podemos estar juntos porque la naturaleza no lo permite, no soy yo.

Me gire para no tener que seguir viendo a Odell, sus palabras me dolían demasiado y no quería seguir escuchándolas, Odell juraba que me amaba pero no quería que yo fuera como el, no me quería a su lado por la eternidad.

Sentí como se iba y me gire para comprobar lo que ya sabía, Odell se había esfumado.


	28. Chapter 28

Los días que siguieron fueron lo mas feos, tuve que soportar la visita diaria de los costureros reales y me obligaban a probarme el vestido para arreglarle una cosa diferente sin importancia cada día, tuve que asistir a reuniones para elegir adecuadamente la lista de invitados, las flores que adornarían el lugar, los vestidos de las damas de honor, y un montón de cosas que para mi no tenían ningún significado.

Los días parecían ser eternos cuando no veía a Odell, quise ir a buscarlos varias veces pero sabía que eso sería contradecirme, Odell terminaría por matarme y ni siquiera necesitaba beber toda mi sangre.

-Mi niña, te veo tensa, ¿te encuentras bien?

-A decir verdad no, nana, cada día que pasa estoy peor, me siento nerviosa, siento…siento que quisiera detener el tiempo ahora mismo para que no llegue el día de la boda.

-Es normal, mi niña, cuando uno se va a casar, pues se siente nervioso.

-Pero yo no me siento así porque este emocionada, sabes bien que yo no quiero nada con sir Frederick, que nunca lo he querido, que lo que menos quiero ahora es casarme, me siento así precisamente porque no quiero que mi vida sea mas horrible de lo que ya es, quisiera poder huir, o en el peor de los casos, morir.

-¡Oh, mi niña!, no digas eso, por favor, no quiero decir esto pero tu misma lo buscaste, hiciste todo para que el coronel te propusiera matrimonio.

-Lo sé, nana, y ahora me arrepiento, pero aun así, me siento menos libre conforme el día se acerca.

-Tranquila, mi niña, al final todo se resolverá, mereces algo bueno, yo lo se, te conozco desde que saliste del vientre de tu madre, y aunque no haz sido como haz debido ser, después de todo, mereces ser una vez feliz.

-Agradezco lo que dices, pero veo lejos esa posibilidad, Odell…Odell acabo con ella.

-Olvida a el francés, mi niña, es un peligro, sabemos lo horrible que es, lo que hace, déjalo atrás.

-Sabes que no puedo, Adele, me cuesta trabajo, justo en este momento quisiera correr a sus brazos.

-Ojala algún día sepas bien lo que sientes, mi niña, no quisiera verte sufrir.

Adele me ayudo a vestirme para ir a Buckingham, la reina llegaba hoy después de su largo viaje por el Nuevo Mundo, había adelantado su llegada para estar presente en la boda de su hijo y yo.

Cuando llegue al palacio estaban ya presentes todas las damas de honor, que me lanzaban miradas fulminantes, lo que me comprobaba que todas ellas me envidiaban por haber conseguido al mejor postor para ser mi esposo, aunque yo lo detestara, y por haber conseguido el puesto mas importante después de la reina en toda Inglaterra.

¿Quién lo diría?, yo convertida en la duquesa de Buckingham, la mano derecha de la reina, la mujer que cuando la reina Charlotte se ausentaba se quedaría a cargo de toda Inglaterra y tendría bajo su mandado a todas ellas, ¿Qué había hecho?, me había ganado buenas enemigas que buscarían arruinarme con todo lo que pudieran, y eso me satisfacía.

Nos indicaron que ya podíamos pasar a ver a la reina y fui de las últimas en entrar a sus aposentos, mientras saludaba a todas las damas, al expresarle mis saludos, me miro durante un muy largo rato, no parecía contenta, por supuesto, así que casi no me dirigió la palabra, cosa que poco me importo, pero si me preocupaba, me sentía mas sola que nunca en los aposentos de la reina Charlotte entre todas aquellas mujeres envidiosas sin mi querida Heather, ¡oh mi pobre Heather!, ¡la extrañaba demasiado!

Pase casi toda la tarde en los aposentos de la reina soportando las hipocresías de algunas condesas, duquesas y princesas, algunas damas comenzaron a retirarse y despedirse, por lo que decidí hacer lo mismo, pero cuando la reina noto que me estaba despidiendo me llamo en su presencia.

-Quiero que todas salgan en este momento.-grito la reina Charlotte.

En unos pocos minutos me encontraba sola con la reina y su sirvienta personal.

-¿Qué desea, su majestad?

-No deseo nada, bueno, si deseo algo, pero no esta tarde, mañana quiero que vengas temprano a mis aposentos, te estaré esperando, y mas vale que vengas, Louise de Bashford, hay cosas que quiero….revisar.

Las palabras de la reina me dejaron desconcertada, pero la obedecería, aunque no tenía idea de que se trataba, lo ignore de momento y me encontré con Adele en el vestíbulo del palacio.

Cuando llegamos a la abadía recibí la visita en mi habitación de Maurice, me alegre de verlo, pues había aprendido a conocerlo mas, y me gustaba como era, pero se veía algo triste.

-¿Sucede algo, Maurice?

-No pasa nada, querida Louise, solo venía a decir adiós antes de irme.

-¿Irte?, ¿A dónde te vas?-dije tomándole la mano.

-Debo irme de aquí, hace poco me encontré con Odell, y estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas, fue reconfortante volver a verlo, pero lucía…triste.

-¿A que te refieres?

-No puedo decírtelo, no me corresponde, pero estoy seguro de que muy pronto lo sabrás, espera un poco.

-¿Volverás a París?

-Si, pero no ahora, quizá dentro de algún tiempo, viajare algún tiempo, hablando con Odell y hablando contigo me hizo reaccionar y darme cuenta de que necesito a alguien, iré en su búsqueda, y me mantendré en contacto.

-Me alegro por ti, Maurice, creo que lo necesitas.

-Así es, supongo que esto es todo, verás que todo estará bien pronto, no desesperes.

Maurice beso mi mano caballerosamente y luego desapareció en la oscuridad.

Me quite el vestido y me coloque una bata para dormir, Adele entro a la habitación y me deseo buenas noches, sentí cierto vacío al verla salir de la habitación, por alguna razón sentía que esa noche no sería buena.

Y así fue, vi como Odell entraba por el ventanal, lentamente, caminaba hacía mi, yo me encontraba sentada en la mecedora leyendo y me pare al instante.

-O…Odell.-tartamudee, por alguna razón, era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-Louise…

Odell no lucía contento, parecía enojado, mas bien, su rostro tenía aspecto cansado.

-¿Qué sucede, Odell?, siento que no haz venido a nada bueno.

-Y sientes bien, solo venía a…

-¿A que?-dije desesperada.

-A despedirme.

Me quede petrificada unos segundos, no quería aceptar esas palabras, me negaba a dejarlas entrar a mi subconsciente.

-¿Despedirte?-logre decir.

-Me voy, Louise, me voy al Nuevo Mundo, pasado mañana sale el barco, no quiero estar aquí cuando te cases, cuando lo hagas, estaré en algún punto del mediterráneo, lejos de ti, lejos donde no pueda cometer alguna tontería.

No podía si quiera formular palabras, no podía creer lo que Odell me decía, me negaba a creerlo.

-Solo espero que…puedas ser feliz con el coronel, con alguien como tu, yo…

Odell puso su mano fría en mi mejilla, algo por dentro me estaba consumiendo, el estomago se me había revuelto y tenía algo atorado en la garganta.

-Yo debo de irme, Louise, se que después poco te importara, eres fuerte, y en muchas cosas eres muy buena, puedes estar sin mi a la perfección, así que…olvida que esto alguna vez paso, es lo mas fácil para todos.

Quite su mano de mi mejilla y le di la espalda, ese nudo en la garganta no me dejaba articular palabra, hice un esfuerzo mayor hasta que logre escupir algunas.

-Así que lo que dijo Maurice es cierto, ¿no?, "puede hacerte creer que te ama, y cuando estés totalmente de acuerdo con ello, te abandona, así es él", esas fueron sus exactas palabras, y por alguna razón nunca pude olvidarlas, y ahora resuenan en mi cabeza como si me las hubiera dicho ayer.

-Debo irme, Louise.

-Entonces vete.

Sentí un aire que llego a mi y movió mi cabello suavemente, cuando gire ya no estaba, el nudo en la garganta había vuelto, en ese momento Adele abrió la puerta y camino hacía mi, su mirada me dijo que había escuchado todo, de pronto sentí mis ojos húmedos, me di cuenta de que se había llenado de lágrimas y, por primera vez en mi vida, una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, después otra, y otra, hasta que no pare.

Adele me abrazo y me estrecho entre sus brazos, ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?, Adele y yo nos fuimos hacía la cama y me abrazo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, ¿llorando?, ¿llorando yo?, nunca antes había derramado una lágrima por nada, ni siquiera por la muerte de mi madre, y ahora no podía controlarlo, las lágrimas caían una otras otra sin control, y eso no era lo peor, lo peor fue el dolor que comencé a sentir, sentía una opresión en el pecho cada vez que recordaba mi última conversación con Odell, sentía un dolor interminable en el corazón, sentía que en cualquier momento se detendría y yo por fin moriría, pero en vez de eso las lágrimas seguían saliendo, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de llorar?, era una sensación tan extraña para mi.

-Oh mi niña, ojala te hubiera dicho antes lo doloroso que es el amor, porque si, mi niña, tus lágrimas me confirman que lo amas tanto como el te ama a ti, te duele que se vaya a ir y te vaya a dejar aquí, lo amas con pasión y ternura, por eso te entregaste a él, lo amas, Louise, todo se reduce a eso, lo amas mas que a nada en el mundo, y es a la única persona que haz amado y amaras, y por eso estas sintiéndote así, porque sabes que lo perderás, perdón por no advertirte que no debías amarlo tanto.

¿Eso podía ser cierto?, ¿amaba yo a Odell?, si, la verdad era que si, yo lo amaba incondicionalmente, lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo, era lo único que había aprendido a amar y yo no me había percatado de ello hasta ahora, que lo había perdido, por eso quería estar con el por el resto de mi vida, y ahora esa posibilidad se había esfumado junto con el, Odell, Odell era el amor que tanto había esperado, lo amaba, lo amaba y odiaba la idea de verlo partir hacía el Nuevo Mundo.


	29. Chapter 29

Al día siguiente desperté con los ojos hinchados como nunca, me negué a salir en esas condiciones y decidí esperar a que se me quitara, seguía sintiendo una profunda tristeza y tenía el presentimiento de que no se quitara durante un muy, pero muy largo tiempo.

Cuando lo hinchado de los ojos ya no se me notaba me arregle y salí a encontrarme con la reina, cuando llegue lucía mas molesta que el día anterior, pero no me importo porque me sentía mal por mis propios problemas, pero me sorprendió ver que había en médico en los aposentos acompañándonos.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido, Louise.

La reina mando llamar a dos guardias y cuando entraron les ordeno que me sostuvieran.

-¿Qué es esto, su majestad?-dije muy molesta.

Los guardias me tenían sostenido por ambos lados y eran muy fuertes para mí, no me gustaba nada lo que sucedía. El médico se acerco a mi y de pronto comenzó a alzar mi vestido, dejando mis piernas al descubierto, la sirviente de la reina sostuvo mi vestido en el aire mientras el médico revisaba mis partes intimas.

Yo sabía lo que el médico confirmaría, y temía lo que la reina pudiera hacerme, comencé a ponerme nerviosa y no me gustaba sentir los dedos del médico revisándome.

Al terminar se lavo las manos y se acerco a la reina, se lo dijo al oído, le dijo que yo no era virgen, que le había entregado mi cuerpo al hombre que amaba, o al menos eso me imagine yo.

Los guardias me soltaron y salieron, la sirvienta me arreglo el vestido, el médico salió y la reina me mando llamar.

-Cuando te vi ayer me negué a creerlo, Louise Esther, pero pude verlo en tu mirada claramente, quise asegurarme trayendo al médico y solo confirmo lo que tanto temía, ¿vas a decírmelo tu?

-Si, ya no soy virgen.

-¡Te atreves a decirlo con tanto descaro!

-Usted me lo dijo, no soy una persona que lo esconda.

-Como es posible que quieras casarte con mi hijo.

-Su hijo es quien quiere casarse conmigo.

-No juegues conmigo.

-No juego con usted, su majestad, el insiste, no le importa nada de lo que haga solo quiere a una bonita esposa a su lado.

-Ya lo veremos.

La reina Charlotte le pidió a su sirviente algo al oído y esta salió corriendo. Al cabo de algunos minutos volvió con el coronel tras de ella, y eso si me asusto, no esperaba que se lo fuera a decir y frente a mi.

-Mi querido hijo, acércate a mi, he estado hablando tu…prometida.

-¿Sobre que, madre?

-Sobre algo en particular que quiero que sepas, porque esta en ti seguir o no con esta boda.

-¿De que se trata todo esto?

-He traído al médico del palacio para que la revise.

-¿Estas enferma de algo, Louise?

No le conteste, no podía dejar de mirar con ira a la reina Charlotte.

-Oh no, claro que no, hijo mío, muy al contrario, no puedes casarte con ella.

-Deja eso, madre, me casare con Louise, ya me canse, solo están jugando.

-¡No lo entiendes, Frederick August!, esta condesa ya no es virgen, ¿entiendes?, se que hace poco la han desvirgado, y estoy muy segura de que no fuiste tu.

El coronel se detuvo en seco y me miro con los ojos inyectados en sangre, se acerco a mí y me tomo del brazo bruscamente.

-¿Es eso verdad?-me grito.

Me solté y me aleje de el un poco.

-¡Si!-dije decidida.

-¡Puta!-me dijo furioso, me tomo del brazo de nuevo y me jalo.-Me casare con ella madre, no me importa, ella es perfecta para mi porque es hermosa y tiene carácter y porte, ninguna mujer en Londres tiene eso, seré la envidia de todos, me alabaran por tener tremenda esposa, y solo por eso, pero te aseguro que no se sentirá bien.

El coronel estaba tan furioso que me dio una bofetada tan fuerte que me saco un hilillo de sangre, me jalo del brazo hasta que estuvimos fuera de la habitación y luego me jalo del cabello y me arrastro hasta su habitación, me sorprendí de su fuerza y de su enojo para conmigo, me aventó hacía dentro de su habitación y volvió a golpearme en el rostro.

-¿Te crees muy inteligente?, ¿creíste que jamás me daría cuenta?

-No lo hiciste, si no hubiera sido por tu madre, nunca lo habrías sabido.-le conteste para que se enojara.

Ocasione que me diera otra cachetada pero no me importo, no me importaba nada ya, de hecho quería que me siguiera golpeando y que de una vez me clavara la espada en el corazón.

-Te juro que te voy a matar si no te controlas, ramera.

-¡Mátame!, me importa muy poco.

Me dio otras dos cachetadas y eso sirvió para que me derribara, pues tenía pocas fuerzas y no podía sostenerme.

-¿Quién fue?, ¡dímelo!, ¿Con quien te acostaste?, ¿con el estúpido de sir Andrew?

-¡No!, nunca he tenido nada que ver con sir Andrew, y tu, por ingenuo lo creíste así, hiciste que se casara con tu hermana para alejarlo de mi, el no es con quien yo perdí mi virginidad, es otro a quien yo amo y con quien he estado en la cama, lo que mas risa me da es que no sabes quien es, y que alejaste de mi a la persona equivocada.

-¡Maldita ramera!-grito, me dio un puntapié en el estomago y me quede con posición fetal en el suelo.-No te vas a salvar de ser mi esposa, ese será tu pero castigo, quedarte a mi lado por el resto de tu vida, encerrada, soportándome, se que eso no lo deseas.

-Eso no servirá de nada, aun así podré verlo siempre que quiera, y lo mejor es que podré acostarme con el en tu propia cama.

Solo quería provocar el enojo de el coronel para que me siguiera golpeando, entre mas me golpeara mejor, dejaba de pensar en el dolo mas grave de todos, el del corazón, que no soportaba, prefería los golpes, y así fue, me dio otro puntapié que me dejo sin aire unos segundos.

-Dame el nombre porque te juro que lo asesinare con mis propias manos.

-Podría darte el nombre pero créeme que el te asesinara primero.

Me tomo del cabello y me obligo a ponerme de pie, después amenazo con lanzarme por la ventana, pero sabía que no lo haría, me tuvo un largo rato al pie de la ventana y luego me lanzo hacía el suelo.

Me dejo ahí tirada y salió de la habitación, me pregunte cuanto tiempo me tendría ahí, y seguí formulando planes para provocar su enojo, sabía que yo no tendría el valor suficiente para matarme, pero no me importaba que alguien mas lo hiciera.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que el sol ya se había ocultado y que la luz de la luna me pegaba en el rostro, y sucedió lo inexplicable, ¿era mi imaginación?, ¿mis deseos de ver a Odell ocasionaban esa hermosa visión?, no, de verdad estaba ahí, el inmortal a quien yo tanto amaba, y ahora no cansaba de repetirlo para mi una y otra vez, lo amaba, lo amaba.

Odell se acerco a mí y parecía muy molesto, y muy preocupado al mismo tiempo, me cargo en brazos y puso una mano en mi mejilla, aparto unos mechones de mi rostro y me dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda.

-Louise, ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

-Odell…tengo que decirte algo importante…

-Ahora no es el momento, Louise, debemos sacarte de aquí, ¿fue el coronel?

Asentí con la cabeza, pero no quería hablar sobre el coronel en ese momento, mi inmortal estaba conmigo y quería decirle que lo amaba antes de que se fuera de nuevo, quería decirle por fin mis verdaderos sentimientos y tratar de impedir que se fuera al Nuevo Mundo.

-No, Odell, debo decirte algo, por favor…

-Louise, odio verte así, tengo que llevarte con Adele, ella te ayudara.

Pero en ese momento el coronel Frederick entro en la habitación y Odell no puedo hacer nada para irse, ya que me tenía en brazos.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí, sir Fournier?, ¿Cómo diablos entro hasta aquí?

Me apreté mas contra Odell y aparte la vista del coronel.

-Ya entiendo todo, usted es el imbesil con quien esta ramera se acuesta, ¿cierto?

-No llame así a Louise, no es ninguna ramera, no es mi culpa que usted no le provoque nada.

-¡Cállese y largo!, le juro que va a pagar caro por esto y por entrar hasta aquí burlando a los guardias, mañana usted no amanecerá vivo.

-Le aseguro que no.-dijo Odell haciendo una mueca.

Yo entendía a la perfección el chiste y quise reírme, pero no era el momento, Odell corrió hacía la puerta pero yo sabía que solo lo hacía para disimular, la rapidez con que nos movimos ocasiono que me desmayara.


	30. Chapter 30

Cuando desperté recordé al instante lo que había sucedido y busque a Odell con la mirada, inútilmente, ya que el sol estaba en su punto más alto. Trate de incorporarme pero el cuerpo me dolía como nunca, Adele se acerco a mi corriendo y me obligo a recostarme de nuevo.

-¡Oh, mi niña!, ese coronel…te ha hecho el peor de los daños, mi niña, ahora estoy de acuerdo en que no debes casarte con el, ¡oh, no!, ¿Qué habría sido de ti si sir Odell no hubiera llegado?

-No pude decirle nada, nana, no me dejo, hubiera preferido que el coronel me matara.

-No digas eso, por favor, me matas, mi niña.

Adele me abrazo y me beso en la frente, de pronto sentí unas ganas inmensas de decirle a Adele lo que sentina por ella.

-Adele, creo que en los veinte años que llevo conociéndote, jamás que he dicho que…te quiero mucho.

-¿Hablas enserio mi niña?

-Si…es algo extraño y difícil para mi, pero digo la verdad, mi madre nunca estuvo, tu si, haz sido para mi como una madre, y siempre te lo agradeceré, la verdad es que…no sé que haría sin ti, te quiero mi querida Adele.

Adele dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y me abrazo más fuerte. Me comunico que mi padre había salido de viaje y que no había dejado que entrara a verme, pues no quería responderle el porque de mi estado. Adele se estuvo conmigo la mayor parte del día, me dedique a leerle algunas obras de Shakespeare para matar el tiempo, pero de pronto llego una criada a preguntar por Adele, alguien la buscaba.

Me pareció de lo más extraño, pues Adele nunca recibía visitas, no me sentía bien al respecto y decidí ponerme de pie, batalle mucho pero lo logre, camine lento porque no podía rápido hasta llegar a la puerta, de ahí camine hasta el recibidor, pero antes de llegar note que había guardias de Buckingham, lo que me pareció mas extraño aun y tuve un mal presentimiento, apresure el paso todo lo que pude y cuando por fin entre al recibidor solo pude ver a Adele tirada en el suelo con un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor.

Por un momento me quede paralizada, mire a los guardias que me fulminaron con la mirada y uno de ellos me hablo.

-El coronel Frederick nos lo ha ordenado, miss Louise, dijo que tomara esto como una advertencia.-dicho esto salieron de la abadía.

Me acerque corriendo a Adele y las demás criadas me ayudaron, de nuevo llore, llore por mi amada Adele, ¿Por qué tenía que ser Adele?, ¿Por qué ella?

Había sido la única que había estado conmigo durante toda mi vida y el coronel había acabado con su vida sin ningún juicio. Oh mi amada Adele, ella no había hecho mas que quererme y cuidarme durante toda su vida, no s merecía esto, ¡porque!, ¡Adele no había hecho nada!

Colocaron a Adele sobre la cama, a pesar de que su corazón ya no latía mas, hice que todas salieran de la habitación y me eche a llorar sobre el cuerpo de Adele, cuando necesitaba a Odell en esos momentos, y ahora me había quedado sola completamente, sin Heather, sin Odell, sin Adele, ¿Por qué se empeñaba la vida en arrebatarme todo?, no tenía nada sentido ahora, ¿Qué podía esperar de la vida si me había quitado todo lo que yo mas quería?, mi pobre Adele, si hubiera podido darle mi vida lo habría hecho, y ahora solo sentía odio y nada mas que odio por el coronel, ¿Por qué ella?, di gracias por haberle dicho que la quería tan solo unas horas antes de que acabaran con su vida sin ninguna compasión, me imagine a mi pobre Adele discutiendo con esos guardias, ¿Qué haría yo ahora sin Adele a mi lado?, era ella quien me hacía ver las cosas, me regañaba, me consentía, me acompañaba, me quería, mi vida giraba en torno a ella, me había entregado su vida, y yo en ningún momento hasta ese día le había expresado carió, me odie por eso durante unos momentos.

No supe cuanto tiempo dure llorando sobre el cuerpo de Adele, mire hacía la ventana y vi que el atardecer había llegado, muchas emociones se habían acumulado dentro de mí, la enorme tristeza de la muerte de mi pobre Adele, la furia contra el coronel y los sentimientos hacía Odell. Me deje guiar por la ira y cubrí a Adele con las sabanas, dándole un último beso en la frente, me limpie las lágrimas y salí al jardín a pedir que me llevaran al palacio de Buckingham, estaba dispuesta a todo.


	31. Chapter 31

Ordene al cochero que fuera lo más rápido posible, la furia me consumía y deseaba vengar la muerte de Adele a como diera lugar, pero al cruzar Londres de pronto se me vino a la cabeza que en pocos momentos Odell se iría al Nuevo Mundo.

Ordene al cochero que mejor se dirigiera al puerto lo antes posible, quizá aun tuviera tiempo de buscar a Odell.

Cuando llegamos al puerto las personas ya estaban abordando el barco, lo que me asusto un poco, temía que Odell ya se encontrara dentro. Me veía horrible, o eso creía yo, ya que la gente me miraba extrañada, como si fuera yo una vagabunda, no había dormido y mis ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas, y por último, no me había arreglado nada.

Por primera vez no me importo lo que la gente pensara de mí, ni como me vieran, solo podía pensar en encontrar a Odell, corrí hacía donde la gente abordaba, pero un guardia me detuvo.

-Disculpe, no puede pasar sin boleto.

No dejaría que nadie me detuviera, así que entre rápidamente antes de que pudiera detenerme, al instante tenía a la mitad de los guardias tras de mi, pero era preciso encontrar a Odell.

Corrí y busque por todos los camarotes, tenía que encontrarlo, debía decirle que lo amaba, Odell no estaba por ningún lado, ni en la cubierta, ni en los camarotes, y era demasiado tarde, los guardias me habían atrapado.

Dos de ellos me tomaron por la fuerza y me llevaron hacía fuera del barco, me puse a gritar para que me dejaran en paz, la gente me miraba con ojos de algo así como desprecio, forcejee con los guardias pero era inútil, lograron sacarme del barco.

Mientras bajábamos la rampa por la que subían los pasajeros, los guardias prácticamente tenían que arrastrarme para poder bajarme, seguía gritando como una persona que estaba mal de la cabeza, ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil?, solo quería ver a Odell.

Comenzaba a rendirme cuando de pronto vi su deslumbrante rostro entre la multitud que se había congregado a mi alrededor, me miraba como si estuviera loca, no entendía lo que sucedía a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro. Se estaba abriendo paso entre las personas hasta que llego ante mí, ni siquiera pude hablar durante unos segundos de lo emocionada que me sentía de verlo, trate de zafarme de la fuerza de los guardias y grite su nombre, los guardias miraron extrañados a Odell y le pidieron que se acercara mas, Odell obedeció y se puso de pie frente al guardia que me sostenía del lado izquierdo.

-¿Usted conoce a esta mujer?

Odell dudo unos segundos pero luego asintió lentamente.

-Pueden soltarla, creo que me buscaba y aquí estoy.

Los guardias lo obedecieron a regañadientes y yo corrí a sus brazos, lo abrase tan fuerte como pude pero Odell no lo hizo, no me rodeo con sus brazos como yo esperaba que lo hiciera, lo que me hirió, pues parecía ausente, como si en realidad no se encontrara ahí presente.

-La mataron, Odell, la mataron.-dije sollozando.

Odell me tomo de la mano y caminamos, casi corrimos a un lugar donde no hubiera tanta gente observándonos, me miro directamente, lleno de preguntas en los ojos.

-¿A quien mataron?

-A mi amada Adele.-dije llorando de nuevo.

No podía soportar decir su nombre, ese nombre que había repetido tantas veces desde mis primeras palabras. Tuve que explicarle lo que el coronel Frederick había ordenado y de cómo la había encontrado tirada en el vestíbulo muerta, y por primera vez desde que lo había visto de nuevo, me abrazo, me apretó contra su pecho y yo llore sobre él.

Cuando las lágrimas cesaron un poco pude hablar mejor.

-Odell…no me importa nada ahora, no me importa lo que seas, no me importa si eres un monstruo, pero no me dejes, no tengo nada ni a nadie, las pocas personas que he querido y que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta, se han ido, ¿Qué me queda?, Odell, no me dejes, porque, te amo, te he amado siempre, desde que te vi por primera vez, solo déjame estar contigo, llévame contigo, no me importa ser una simple mortal.

Mientras mis lágrimas resbalaban sobre mis mejillas, sentí como Odell las limpiaba con sus dedos delicados, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y puso sus labios sobre los míos, por un instante pude olvidarme de todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

-Sabía que algún día lo aceptarías y podría escuchar esas palabras salir de tu boca.-dijo sin despegar sus labios de los míos.

Volvió a abrazarme y sentí su aliento sobre mi cuello, me sentía feliz a pesar de sufrir la muerte de Adele, pero en los brazos de Odell no me importaba nada más que no fuera él.

De pronto sentí como clavaba sus dientes en mi cuello, me paralice por un momento pues sus besos de sangre que me daba en la muñeca no dolían como ese beso de sangre que me daba en el cuello, sentí como mi sangre se iba acabando poco a poco, mis fuerzas también se acababan, la conciencia la estaba perdiendo también, solo quería desmayarme, Odell se separo de mi y yo caí al suelo, quería cerrar mis ojos, estaba muriendo, yo lo sabía, o al menos estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Mire a Odell con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y sus ojos estaban encendidos con ese fuego que yo conocía tan bien, su boca estaba llena de mi sangre, acerco su muñeca a su boca y la mordió, de inmediato la sangre broto de ella, pero era una sangre diferente, era brillante y de un color carmín, cuando la vi pensé que era hermosa y…que debía saber delicioso, lo que me asusto.

Se acerco a mi tan rápido que ni siquiera pude verlo, acerco su muñeca a mi rostro y no pude evitar saborear su sangre, probé unas gotas pero de pronto no pude parar, me encontré bebiendo de su muñeca, como si no hubiera comido en meses, tenía tanta sed de ella que pude habérmela bebido toda, pero algo comenzó a sucederme.

Tuve que separarme de Odell porque algo me sucedía dentro, era un dolor tan insoportable que comencé a retorcerme, no pude dejar de gritar, solo quería que el dolor se acabara, pero parecía interminable, parecía como si algo dentro de mi estuviera descomponiéndose, no supe si dure horas, minutos o segundos en el suelo dando vueltas y gritando, mi corazón estaba acelerado al máximo, pero yo sentí como se iba calmando, se calmo tanto que hubo un momento en el que dejo de palpitar, quise seguir escuchando sus latidos pero ya no había, me asuste, pensé que en ese momento cerraría los ojos y todo se acabaría, pero al contrario, algo me había sucedido, escuche una conversación entre dos mujeres, pero cuando mire a mi alrededor no había nadie mas que Odell mirándome con aspecto preocupado.


	32. Chapter 32 Final

De pronto comprendí todo, yo era como Odell ahora.

Mire mis manos y me di cuenta de que eran mas pálidas, eran del mismo color que las de Odell, mis venas se notaban mas, quise mirarme en un espejo, me acerque a una ventana cercana y cuando vi mi reflejo me sorprendí por lo que vi.

Ahí estaba yo, hermosa, hermosa como nunca antes, nunca pensé que hubiera podido ser más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Mis ojos eran enormes, penetrantes y de un color tan vivo que hubiera podido matar a cualquiera con la mirada, mi cabello se había vuelto liso y suave, y caía como una cascada por mis hombros, sonreí, solo para ver mis incisivos, y ahí estaban, se habían vuelto perfectos, blancos y filosos.

Vi en el reflejo de la ventana que Odell se encontraba tras de mi, me gire y me fundí en un tierno abrazo con el.

-En 233 años nunca amé a nadie como te amo a ti ahora, y todo lo que estaba esperando era que tu también lo supieras, y ahora, por fin lo sabes, y por supuesto que quiero que estés conmigo durante toda la eternidad.

Lo mire, feliz, quizá, porque sabía que nunca mas estaría sola, y siempre podría estar con el.

-Odell, lo único que deseo es no alejarme de ti, y ahora podré hacerlo, podré tenerte siempre junto a mi, y no me cansare de decirte que te amo.

Caminamos tomados de la mano hacía Londres, no podía creer lo increíble que era, podía escuchar las conversaciones de personas que se encontraban a metros de mi, ¡podía escuchar sus corazones latir!, pero el hambre era lo peor, sentía que estaba vacía y lo peor de todo es que cada vez que pasaba junto a alguien quería beberlo, el olor a sangre era delicioso, cada persona olía distinto, y era un olor increíblemente delicioso, pero cuando la probé fue incluso mas.

Tome a ese muchacho entre mis brazos y clave suavemente mis dientes en su fino cuello, fue un placer indescriptible, sentir el delicioso sabor de su sangre viajar de mi boca hacía mi garganta, era como estar viva de nuevo, era como tomar un vaso de agua al llegar de algún desierto, no podía existir nada mas deliciosos en el mundo que el sabor de la sangre, caliente, exquisita, mi corazón había dejado de latir por fin, pero yo me sentía mas viva que nunca, supe que Adele descansaría al fin y que nunca la olvidaría, a veces visitaría a mi querida Heather, mi única amiga en 20 años, a mi padre no tendría que soportarlo mas, no tendría que preocuparse por mi mas, aunque dudo que alguna vez lo hubiera hecho, no tendría que soportar su rechazo mas, no tendría que soportar vivir junto al coronel ni sus golpes ni sus insultos, y por fin, por fin Odell y yo íbamos a estar juntos, por toda la eternidad.


End file.
